Stargate: The Great Hyperspace Wars
by Novus Maximus
Summary: They thought that the war was over, that peace could once again reign supreme. What was supposed to be the Age of Peace, now has become the Age of War. This is the story of the Great Alliance, of its second rise, of its heroes, of its children, of an alliance forged though iron and blood, hardship and sorrow. Sequel to Stargate: The Last Ancient, book 2 of the Alliance saga
1. Chapter 1: Peace in our Time

**A/N: This is a sequel to Stargate: The Last Ancient and is set 1 year after the events of The Last Ancient (cannon timeline: Season 9, 10 of SG1, post season 1 SGA) and during the events of the Wraith War and the Ori crusade. Please enjoy Stargate: The Great Hyperspace Wars**

Stargate: The Great Hyperspace Wars

Chapter 1: Peace in our Time

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Supreme Commander's quarters**

It was a nice day on Atlantis. The sun was shining and the sea was calm. Children were running through the corridors without a care in the world.

Danny smiled as he felt himself awoke as his 5 and 3 year old sons bought decided to use his stomach as a landing platform. Danny allowed them to haul him up from the bed. Today was a big day for Damian, Danny's oldest. It was the day he would start school, even though he knew more than most students his age, Danny still wanted to give his son a semblance of a normal life.

The past 13 years had been quite a journey. Going from school looser to half-ghost superhero to Supreme Commander of the most powerful military currently in the galaxy was truly something else. It still awed Danny when he looked around and saw the fruits of his labor.

The Ancients were thriving again like they hadn't in 100 thousand years. Though their numbers were still small, but more and more were born each day and with the threat in this galaxy all but gone, they could sit back and relax a little. It wasn't like there was no war and everything was peaceful. The Wraith were in full swing in the Pegasus Galaxy, searching for the outpost on Korvis.

Their push towards Lantea six months ago did more bad than good. The Wraith lost 50 Hive ships and about 150 cruisers after Danny managed to fool the Wraith into believing that Atlantis still resided on Lantea. The Wraith laid siege to an empty world for a month. After enough ships had gathered, Danny launched a debilitating first strike against the Wraith forces orbiting the planet. So far, the Wraith had only encountered the Terrans and Terran ships, this made them believe that they now inhabited Atlantis. The Wraith were not prepared when the full might of the 1st and 2nd Ancient fleets descended upon them. In the Wraith-Lantean war, the Lanteans almost always used the most basic of tactics, with almost no deception involved. Their approach to war was primitive at best. They believed in advancing slowly in big, slow and heavy ships towards the enemy. The Wraith copied this tactic and used sheer numbers to overwhelm the Lanteans. They were not prepared to face Blitzkrieg, lightning war. As the two Ancient armadas descended upon the Wraith at unprecedented speed, the Wraith attempted to form their battle lines with their ships but it only resulted in them loosing 5 Hive ships and 10 Cruisers as they were struck down by proton and antiproton beams as they attempted to get in their battle formations. Once they reached their predetermined position, all Wraith ships unleashed their powerful baryon cannons against the Ancient armada. The result is not what they had hoped. The smaller and more agile battle cruisers were moving about like lunatics in erratic patterns, confusing the Wraith operators who were used to slow and steady combat. Seeing most of their shots miss angered many commanders. This led to their battle lines being broken and giving the Terrans the perfect opportunity to launch their latest creation. Called the Mk IX tactical nuclear warhead and affectionately referred to as Gate buster nukes, the Mk IXs were fearsome weapons. They differed from their predecessor, the Mk VIII, because of their use of naquadria, giving the weapon far more potency than their predecessors ever had. A single Terran battle cruiser unleashed 10 of these weapons as soon as it exited hyperspace. Radiation bathed the sky above Lantea as Wraith ships died. Utterly confused and their ranks completely broken, Danny managed to wipe out their fleet with a single Nova bomb fired from the frontal tubes of his flagship, the super dreadnaught Executor.

Even so, Danny did not fool himself. He may have put a dent in their numbers, but the Wraith could always build more ships and grow more soldiers, so a victory such as this would be hollow at best. If more Wraith come then he will turn the sun supernova, nobody was left on Lantea anyway and samples of the fauna and flora had been transplanted to another world or kept in stasis in a vault on Korvis.

As the Ancients grew more and more, the Lanteans finally forsook their civilian lives, living solely a military existence. Their life for the past 8 years and beyond was that of a warrior, a soldier, not a civilian. The wars with the Goa'uld and now the Wraith demanded a new Order of Guardians and so they had no real need for a civilian leadership. The High Council now exists only on paper and serves no reason other than to pose in front of foreign dignitaries and handle supplies and logistics. The High Command was the real power nowadays with Danny in overall command. That meant that the High Command was practically under his complete authority.

The people of Earth also changed. Since the disaster more than a year ago when three Ha'tak ships appeared in orbit and devastated the world's major cities much change has happened. At first Danny was wary of what would happen. Panic engulfed the world as they feared attack at any moment. Religious leaders denounced the truth as heresy. Several countries had even declared martial law. Though by far the most radical of changers had to be the proposal put forth by General O'Neill. It was a bold proposal so much so that it left the world in shock after he had done presenting it to the United Nation. Weeks of debate followed culminating in the arrival of envoys from the Nox, Asgard and Ancients in Amity Park. With the backing of the Great Races, O'Neill was able to get the bill passed and thus the Terran Alliance was formed.

As a gift from the Asgard and the Ancients for their sacrifices to the Galaxy an island was constructed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Several hundred kilometers across, this island housed a great city built in Alterran style with obvious Asgardian design roots, all with the unique Terran organization style. This was the style of the Terrans. I was quite ingenious to combine the styles of two great races, but then again Danny always considered that the Terrans mimicked what they saw as being the best in others while also adding and improving to the design. It may not be original, but it was pragmatic and that was the sort of thinking the Terrans needed in their infancy

Their 'chosen' form of government was also taken from the Alterra. It was more like Danny had given them the exact description plus a 5 year stabilization plan and the necessary support to make that happen.

There were times when Danny thought that Earth will destroy itself and for the past year he had kept tabs though his old contacts. They didn't know his face, so they were oblivious to whom he really was. Danny didn't like doing that, but it was necessary. Rogue elements of the NID were still on the loose and they were backed by powerful and influential people that wanted the Stargate and the technologies it entailed only for themselves. Danny had warned Jack of these people and Jack had taken his advice to heart.

This being said, the Terran Alliance was booming in bought the terms of personnel and resources. Due to the fact that the Alliance was meritocratic, the usual power hungry businessmen and politicians were struggling to gain influence within the organization, not that they could anyways. A 'Terran' citizen had a lot more rights than the citizens of other countries. For example every citizen so far had the right to free housing, sustenance, medical care and other basic needs. The island, Terrania had more than enough space to fit 20 million people and enough workspace for them all. You didn't become a Terran if you were greedy or only in the moneymaking business. The reason for that was simple: there was no money on Terrania. There was no need for it. The Asgard had gifted them with beaming systems and energy-matter constructors. The constructors were capable of synthesizing anything one could think of, so in reality all one needed was the schematics to a device and a synthesizer. Now, an economic system did exist between the Terran citizens but it was in its infancy. After all most of the people on Terrania were scientists and military personnel along with their families and with the amount of new tech available to them now, most children were actually studying in an attempt to learn as much as possible about the new technology at their disposal. It was in fact they that came up with the new economic model that was later refined and adopted by the Terran economic specialists. When dealing with other countries the economy was different however. Due to the fact that the Terrans were still in their infancy and that there weren't that many qualified workers to work the factories, the Terrans contracted outside companies for some of the basic utilities needed. After all, not everything could be constructed though energy-matter converters, the power needed would be well beyond anything the Terrans were capable of at the moment. Even so, the Terrans were on the right path and thriving despite their involvement in Pegasus, a war effort into which they began to pour more and more resources in the hopes of ending the war quicker.

Danny nodded to himself as he finished reading the report at his desk in his penthouse on Atlantis. The Terrans were doing well and he needn't worry. Swiping to the next report on the list Danny let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The report was about the Free Jaffa Nation.

In Danny's honest opinion that name was a joke. Over the past year bought the Ancients and the Terrans had tried to show the Jaffa how to become a modern and strong nation. Unfortunately the Jaffa were a stubborn bunch. Sometimes the only reason why they listened at all to the suggestion presented to them was because the Ancient ambassador played the 'I'm a Gate Builder' card on them and that got their respect and at least sometimes their ear. The process of uplifting the Jaffa would have been much easier had Gerak not been on their High Council. Sometimes Danny wanted nothing more than to violently bisect that weasel of a man with his energy blade. To say that he was a conservator was putting it lightly. The guy absolutely abhorred change and seemed to be of the opinion that the Jaffa alone usurped the Goa'uld with the Terrans and the Ancients also being there, on the sidelines. What was more Gerak held control over more than 30% of the Free Jaffa Fleet. In true warlord style the Jaffa High Council was made up of the most 'military influential' people in the Nation. Closely following Gareak was the combine fleet of Teal'c and Bra'tak, but it was still not enough. Gareak was respected, even more so than Teal'c and that posed problems. Honestly Danny thought that he should have unleashed the Replicators on the Jaffa to hopefully trim Gerak's numbers, but if he did that Thor and O'Neill would fight over who gets to personally shoot him in the head. Or torture him; it really depends on their mood.

Now that he thought about it, Danny should have left Tucker and Mala dispose of Gareak when they had the chance. Now he had grown far too powerful for that to happen without major repercussions. The Jaffa would either suspect Earth and go to war, a war which they would lose, after all Danny had invested too much in the Terrans to let the Jaffa mess with them, or the ensuing infighting and position joking would eat away at the Jaffa until civil war erupted between the progressive and conservative Jaffa factions leaving the Jaffa vulnerable to the likes of the Lucian Alliance. The Ancients would be powerless to directly interfere because that would be seen as favoritism and that would be like pouring gasoline on a fire.

Danny shook his head as he closed that report. He would look over it in more detail later, preferably when he was not on the verge of having a massive headache. There were several more reports about the Milky Way in general; some pertaining to the criminal organization know as the Lucian Alliance others to the development of technologies, exchange programs and fleet dispositions. Danny felt really lucky that he had Sam to help him with the logistics side of things. Danny would have gone mad if he even as much as looked at a requisition form. Fortunately they had AIs and VIs so at least that made things slightly easier. Not that it was easy to look after twins. Danny's lips curled into a smile at the thought of his newborn children. Bought Damian and Adrian had been ecstatic when they found out that they would be getting more siblings. Sam had twins, much to their surprise. A boy and a girl, Lysander and Cassandra were the two newest members of House Phantom. Lysander had been named after Danny's maternal grandfather while Cassandra after Sam's grandmother's sister. Danny felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Ida Manson. The 5th anniversary of her funeral would be coming up soon and this time they would visit her on Earth.

A cry drew Danny's attention to the crib where little Lysander was sleeping. Honestly Danny was bought glad and terrified at the thought of his daughter, Cassandra. She had inherited her mother's spirit. Danny neared the bed where the baby was crying. Humming a song, Danny picked him up and cradled Lysander to his chest gently rocking him. He had to be careful; the artificial gravity in the room had been turned up a bit to mimic the Alterran home world since it was imperative to Lysander and Cassandra's normal development.

Danny noticed a shadow enter the room from the corner of his eyes. Damian was good when it came to stealth but he still needed work and Danny had decades of training under his belt.

"How was school today, Damian?" asked Danny turning to his son

Damian shrugged "It went ok, boring mostly" Damian stepped closer to his father eying Lysander "Why was he crying?"

Danny turned to Lysander who was now looking at him with big blue eyes, a trait unique to his family that made them instantly recognizable. As if knowing what his father would ask, the baby reached for his diaper.

"Well, it seems that his diaper is full" said Danny as he went to place Lysander on a changing table.

"Where's Cass?" asked Damian

"Over there, still asleep" said Danny pointing at the second crib

"She's a heavy sleeper" remarked Damian

"So were you at her age. Now, what do you think of school?" asked Danny

Damian bit his lip and did not speak. Danny turned to him, having finished with Lysander. Lysander looked at his older brother at father with inquisitive eyes for a 3 month old baby. If Danny were to take a guess, he would say that Lysander was as genetically advanced as he was a byproduct of being conceived after Danny had used the Lantean Ascension device.

"Damian?" Danny probed lightly

Damian turned to look his father in the eye.

"Why do I need to go to school, dad? The other kids are barely speaking properly and don't have half my vocabulary" said Damian

Danny's face was impassive as he stared back "Damian, not everyone has eidetic memory, in that aspect we are unique"

"I know that, but I don't need to be coddled like a baby" said Damian crossing his arms defiantly

"Damian, you're 5 years old, nobody expect you to be taking on responsibilities, not at this young an age" said Danny

Damian did not speak. Danny sighed kneeling in front of his son so that they were relatively at eye level. He placed a hand on Damian's shoulder

"Damian, you're still a child" Damian opened his mouth to protest, but Danny stopped him "Let me finish" Damian closed his mouth "As I said, you're still a child, and children don't fight wars, they don't have to shoulder responsibility. I already gave you too much responsibility when I gave you that" said Danny pointing at Damian's energy blade that was hanging from his hip. Damian placed a protective hand over it fearful that it would be taken away "I'm not going to take it away, Damian. That is yours and it will be yours until you are ready to take up my blade and lead our people should I fall in battle"

"Daad, don't talk like that" wined Damian eyes widened in fear for his father

"I know that you don't like hearing it, but it's the truth, Damian. These are perilous times and while I want you to be ready I also don't want to take your childhood away. The most you should be worrying right now should be video games or some other nonsense children your age are interested in" said Danny

Damian snorted "Yeah, right. Half of them are worshiping me like I am some sort of deity and the other half are throwing me angry looks because it's not 'fair' that I can do what I can do"

"Well, that's the unfortunate curse of our existence, unless some other Alterrans decide to join us o the lower plane" said Danny

The console he had been working on beeped for a moment announcing an incoming message. Danny moved to the console and frowned when he read the message

"Trouble?" asked Damian seeing his father's frown

"Nothing I can't handle, but I need to go to Earth" said Danny

Damian nodded in understanding "I'll watch them"

Danny paused "Are you sure you'll be fine watching them?" asked Danny

Damian had previously watched Adrian when he was little and he had experience with his two youngest siblings, but this would be the first time Danny would not be there to help him, and with Sam, Tucker, Valery, Mark and Jazz off in Pegasus with the fleet and Ayiana busy with one thing or another, Danny was a little worried.

"I'll be fine" said Damian as he gently took Lysander in his hands and started rocking him back to sleep

Danny nodded and took off towards Stargate Operations and through the Stargate to Earth

 **Earth**

 **Terrania**

 **Stargate operations room**

Danny stepped out of the Stargate in the new operations room situated on top of the central spire of Terrania. The city was built much in the way Atlantis was with one central spire overlooking the others. Unlike Atlantis, Terrania was situated on an island and had a lot more greenery and gardens on it than Atlantis had, even after it was refitted to serve as an ark for the Ancients. Looking around Danny could clearly see the more militarized architecture of the room in the various weapons emplacements, shield emitters and surveillance equipment gathered in the room. Unlike Atlantis, the city's control hub was not next to Stargate Operations. In fact it wasn't even in the same tower as the Stargate and the consoles here could be cut off from the rest of the systems. This approach was a product of general paranoia when it came to the Terrans. They've had numerous occasions when people used the Stargate as a weapon or an accident caused it to behave like one and so it was decided that precautions had to be taken.

The city still wasn't finished. Only the central portion and the industrial sector housing the shipyards were done. It was necessary that they be finished first. The Terran Fleet had grown with four units so far: the Odyssey, Atlas, Phoenix and the Apollo, all BC-304 class battle cruisers. Even so it was a pain to staff and support them mostly because the Atlas, Phoenix and Apollo were still very much incomplete. Their hull was finished and they were space capable but the other systems such as weapons, shields and hyper drive engines were still offline. Jack had to fight tooth and nail to get the construction crews that worked on the Prometheus, Daedalus and Odyssey on Terrania so that they would not lose their ship building expertise. Even so, most people that were with the SGC were now Terran citizens and they were happy.

Danny walked away from the edge of the gate and was greeted by O'Neill, looking especially thoughtful. That wasn't good. While O'Neill did not show it, he wasn't as dumb as he let people believe he was. It was a façade to get people to underestimate his intelligence. The Goa'uld did and now they are dead.

"What happened? The communiqué said it was urgent" said Danny

Danny knew that there was no time for small talk

"Have you sent any armed scout teams through the Stargate recently?" asked Jack

Danny frowned

"Of course we did. In Pegasus, don't you know this? They should have sent their report to you last evening" said Danny

"I wasn't talking about Pegasus, and yes, I received the report. I was asking if you sent any teams though the gate in the Milky Way" said Jack

"Not to my knowledge" said Danny "And all our ground forces are in Pegasus"

Jack nodded in understanding and motioned Danny to follow

They arrived at the conference room next to the Stargate operations room. Setting down, Jack closed the door and dimmed the lights, powering up a holo display which showed an Ancient soldier of all things.

Danny's eyebrows lifted in surprise

"We encountered this fine gentleman while one of our teams was raiding a Lucian Alliance world. We managed to capture a video of him and three others fighting with a Lucian squad" said O'Neill

"Can I see the video" asked Danny

The video played and Danny was surprised by the prowess these men displayed, but there were certain moves and behavioral quirks that told Danny that these weren't Lantean or Alterran. They were humans.

"So, what do you think?" asked Jack

"Well, they aren't Ancients, that's for sure" said Danny

Jack was surprised "How can you tell?"

"Well, for one, they don't have any Legion markings on their shoulder" said Danny pointing at the patch sown on his uniform's right shoulder "And then there is the way they fight. If they were Alterran they would fire to disable, they fire to kill, a distinctive human trait" said Danny

"I don't see you taking the disabling option very frequently" stated Jack, not as an insult, but as an observation

"That's because I'm not a pacifist. If the last years of the Alterran's existence on the lower plane, the only difference between us and the Nox was that we lived in cities and we still had some warships and weapons, most of which were in storage, by the way" said Danny bitterly "Whomever these humans are, they know how to operate our technology, maybe even better than you do and that is worrisome"

"I know what you mean" said Jack

Even the thought of a rouge human commanding an _unupgraded_ Aurora was terrifying. Even unupgraded a Lantean battleship was more than capable of eviscerating any fleet that wasn't Asgard or Ancient.

"Where did this take place?" asked Danny

Jack displayed the gate address.

"How long ago did that happen?"

"Half an hour before you came here. We've had that planet on lockdown ever since" said Jack

"I'll go there myself and retrieve the last address they dialed" said Danny

"I'll send SG1 to meet you there" said Jack

Danny nodded and left in a hurry. This was worrisome news.

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Unknown Nebula**

 **Ancient Space station**

It's been a year since he has awakened. A year in which Athar had all the time in the world to put his plan into action.

Athar was once a member of the Order of Guardians, one of the few that survived the great plague. He was the one that piloted the Albion across the void to Pegasus. The Albion was classified as a heavy battleship under the Alterran navy classifications. In its time the Albion had been the Flagship of the Alterran Fleet. It was still that ship, at least to Athar. It was a shame that its commander, Supreme Commander Liam Phantom could not be with her. Athar had saved the ship by moving it to Andromeda when the order came down to dismantle all warships for spare parts. He simply could not bear witness or take part in the desecration of that might ship. It deserved a proper sendoff, like the other flagships the other Supreme Commanders before Liam had. The Albion was just less than 4 kilometers in length and was armed in much the same way all Alterran heavy capital ships of her time were. A lone relativistic proton cannon, 12 twin barreled ion gun turrets 14 triple barrel plasma cannon turrets. There were a few double turreted point defense weapons, but not many. There was also a drone bay and control chair on the ship. Athar had been an ensign on board the battleship Judiciar when the Great plague broke out and was the sole survivor of that ship. Liam himself had found him and brought him to his own ship where he stayed for the duration of the Plague, going from world to world and helping the Supreme Commander where he could. He had been one of the 50 members of the Guardians that escaped and the only one of the Albion's crew that made it out. With Liam flying Atlantis and the rest of the crew dead he had been granted control over the Albion, a great honor in its self. Unfortunately he had stayed the commander because the journey to Pegasus had drained the already weakened Liam to the point where his only hope of salvation was ascension. In his honor, Athar decided to hide the Albion rather than let it fall in the desecrator's hands.

Now his plan was put into action. Once the Albion was safe, Athar ascended like any good Alterran and was greeted with open arms by his brothers and sisters as well as the Supreme Commander himself who thanked Athar for hiding the Albion. Athar stayed ascended until the beginning of the Lantean-Wraith War. Even from the start he could see that the Lanteans were bound to fail. Hell, the primitive humans of Terra were more capable tacticians than they were and they were still killing each other with sticks and stones. Once he was certain that the Lanteans would be defeated, Athar along with his wife Aenea and 500 other Alterrans decided to descend to the lower planes and prepare in secret a response to the Wraith threat. Together they built a giant space station in orbit above a blue supergiant star within a nebula. This station was more than 50 kilometers in length and was capable of hyperspace. It had in its center a modified Atlantis class city-ship acted as the living quarters of the ship while the five giant arms were used as production facilities, construction bays and living quarters for an additional 10 million people, besides the city-ship's own capacity of 5 million. The only other construct of greater industrial capability than the Citadel, as Athar named the station **(A/N: I've been reading a lot of Mass Effect fiction lately. I fully admit that the 'Citadel' is a more or less carbon copy of the ME one, only with different capabilities and it isn't used as the hard drive for evil AI)** , was Arkos station. The Citadel was comprised of 5 arms connected together at the base through a central ring 24 kilometers in diameter. It was that circle that acted as the docking port for the city-ship Olympus. Each arm was 50 kilometers long and was capable of retracting and closing off the vulnerable insides from the outside worlds behind a thick shell of Naquadah/Steel/Trinium alloy. The Citadel was capable of generating a powerful shield much like a city-ship could, but it could not land on a planet and, like a city-ship, it's only defensive weapons were drones. Powering the citadel were a series of 5 ZPMs, one for each arm and another three, providing power to the cit-ship docked within. All in all, the Citadel was a marvel of Alterran engineering of the same tier as City-ships and only surpassed by Arkos station.

However, the station was only part of Athar's plan. Athar knew that he lacked the necessary manpower to wage an effective war on his own and he couldn't count on the Asgard to fight the Wraith for him. So he found a planet with the most Earth-like characteristics possible and seeded it with human life, much like his kind did in Pegasus. Using time dilation devices he accelerated their development, not making the same mistakes as his kind did with the Lanteans and actually _thought_ them war.

When Athar first awoke from stasis on board the Albion, his first priority was to wake up his people. Most were scientists with only 80 being part of the original Order of Guardians. Once they were awake they began checking to see if the Citadel was still intact and if anything was damaged while they slept for 10 thousand years. Luckily it all went smoothly and within a month the Citadel opened its arms for the first time since its construction. Atahr then took the Albion, the only ship they had except for Olympus and the Citadel itself, to Eden. There he lowered the time dilation field and took command of the troops and men the Edenians had placed at his disposal. There weren't many Edenians, 100 million at most, so they could only spare 20 thousand men and women for Atahr to use. Even so, they promised more should it be needed. The Edenian race was like the Lanteans in many ways. They considered it an honor to serve the Ancestors and were willing to die for them and since the Edenians had no military to speak off except for what Athar provided, many considered it a service to their own people to go with Athar.

It took 3 months for Atahr and his companions to get everything situated and prepared. Even if Athar was the de facto leader of the Alterrans and Edenians outside their planet, he still refused to take upon up the title Supreme Commander of the Alterran fleet. That title belonged to the House of Phantom and even if there had been other, non Phantom Supreme Commanders, Athat felt like he would be spitting in Liam's face if he were to take up that title. Nonetheless, he took up the tile of Grand Admiral until he was comfortable with being the Supreme Commander. When all was said and done, Atahr turned to look to the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies and his first order of business was to retrieve Atlantis from where it lie abandoned.

He traveled to Lantea along with the Albion and his crew of 300 that manned the ship. When they arrived in orbit they began to scan for the city. To their utter confusion, there was no city on Lantea and there was no debris that could prove that the city had been destroyed. There was some debris in orbit, but it was Wraith. That meant only one thing: it had been _moved_. Questions started flying through Athar's mind, such as _who_ or _what_ had taken their city. Utterly confused he returned to the Citadel and accessed the network of surveillance satellites that spanned the galaxies. This was where he would get his second surprise of the day. He could not access the network. His codes simply didn't work, like they were removed. Eventually, after one and a half months of failed hack attempt after failed hack attempt, he finally gained access to the network. He had to give credit to the guy that designed the firewalls. Not even VIs could gain entry and Atahr considered himself to be a decent hacker. What he found when he finally gained access to the network was nothing short of staggering. He detected _Alterran_ IFFs and drive signatures across the two galaxies, one even belonging to Atlantis. He nearly wept with joy when he saw that the oldest was 9 years old, however nothing that is good is meant to last. Reports stared to come in from the data archives. They were war reports. Atahr was familiar enough with such reports that he immediately understood the situation. An Alterran had somehow found some Lanteans and banned together in order to help liberate the Milky Way from the Goa'uld. More impressive was that the Terrans seemed to have had a great part in the war. Then other report started to come in, particularly the battle over Lantea. Atahr had never been more amazed at the sheer destructive might of the ships before him. The Fleet, though small was powerful and it's commander ruthless. Deploying a Nova over a habitable planet would have never been thought of in his day, let alone executed, so whoever this commander was, he had to surely be a former Admiral of the Order. Another thing that he learned from the footage was that the Humans, the Terrans also had starships and judging from what the satellite's sensors had gathered their ships was an amalgam of Lantean, Goa'uld and Asgard technology of all things. Really Atahr didn't know how they managed to convince Thor to give them Asgard tech. The Lantean one, he could understand, but Asgardian technology was something even the Alterrans had not obtained, even if it was outdated by their standards. Atahr knew he needed a fleet, but he also knew that he needed to put agents on the ground. With this in mind he delayed his plans for the next six months, enough time to set up mining outposts and get some ships produced. He only hoped that he was in time.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts, suggestions or questions that you might have.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Illusive Ones

Chapter 2: The Illusive Ones

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **War Room**

It has been two weeks since the mysterious warriors first appeared in the Milky Way and Danny was seriously starting to wonder if he had just stumbled into yet another intergalactic war. In the two weeks since that incident more teams began to pop up on worlds scouted by SG teams. There were even reports of strange ships appearing through the Milky Way. Danny did not like that. So far those soldiers had managed to evade capture by SG teams and the Ancient ground forces were all in Pegasus running raids on Wraith facilities and tagging shipyards and potential high yield feeding grounds. During these last few months of war with the Wraith, John Sheppard managed to fracture the Wraith into numerous warring factions. This gave the Ancients the opportunity to bring the bulk of their fleet to bear on one faction at a time through a series of coordinated and apparently random hit and run attacks. These were done so that the Wraith were kept guessing. Danny wanted to appear week to the Wraith. He wanted to appear as if he did not have the power for an open fleet engagement. That was partially true as there wasn't a lot one could do with only 50 warships at one's disposal, even if they were some of the most advanced ships in the known universe.

Danny sighed as he looked over yet another data pad with yet another report of how his science teams had utterly failed to find the enemy's base of operations. There was something that baffled Danny in this whole situation. He had originally dismissed the warriors encountered as being Alterran or Lantean due to the fact that they were simply too good of a soldier to be one. Once he found out that the galactic satellite network had been hacked those opinions quickly changed. There was no way for anyone other than an Alterran would even _know_ about the network, let alone be capable of hacking it. If that wasn't true and there was someone else out there with that level of skill, then they were in serious trouble. Even so, Danny had the network re-encrypted to the absolute best it could be, even going as far as de-networking several major systems such as cloak, subspace beacons, maneuvering thrusters and self destruct mechanisms. It was a desperate decision, but it needed be done. Danny could not let anyone whom he didn't know and more specifically didn't trust with access to the satellite network.

Danny heard a swishing sound from behind. Instincts honed in over the last 13 years compelled him to take action. In a blink of an eye, Danny turned around and sliced the apple in half with his energy sword **(A/N: For those of you who haven't read The Last Ancient, Danny has a white cross guard light saber)**.

"I see that your reflexes haven't dulled, even when brooding" remarked Tucker as he finally stepped fully into the room

Danny continued to watch the Grand Admiral for a few moments before deactivating the blade and returning it to his belt

"What are you doing here, Tucker?" asked Danny

Tucker was supposed to lead the combined fleet in the Pegasus Galaxy while Danny was on paternity leave and dealing with things in the Milky Way.

"Well, according to Sam you've locked yourself in this room for the past two weeks brooding over the fact that some little twerps in Alterran combat armor had been seen running around the galaxy lately. I'm here to drag you into the sunlight whether you like it or not" said Tucker as he joined Danny at the main console

Danny remained silent and Trucker sighed. Danny's stubbornness was what kept him alive during his time fighting extradimetional being on Earth, but it was proving equally frustrating to deal with. When Danny set his mind to something, there was no changing it. Just as Tucker was about to speak, Danny sighed and pushed himself off from the holographic table.

"I don't get it, Tucker. There was no record of any Alterran cache of weapons or technology besides what we already knew existed and we've already emptied and/or destroyed all except for the Weapon of Dakara, the Outpost on Terra and the rest of our infrastructure in Sol. We know that whomever these people are they have already found at least an outpost for them to have gained our weapons and armor, but I don't know what is their goal" said Danny as he waved a hand at the table. The image changed to show different planets with their addresses, a small description and a report attached to each of them "Each of the planet's they've visited was linked in some way to the Goa'uld and are now considered to be trade worlds. Their population and level of technology isn't great enough to pose a threat to them, but they are perfect for gathering intelligence on the galaxy and _us_ "

"Maybe that's what they are doing, gathering information" said Tucker

"Yes, but for what? What are their goals? What do they want? I need to find out what they know, where their home world is and where did they get that armor and most importantly, are they friend or foe" said Danny

Tucker narrowed his eyes in concentration

"What are the Terrans doing about this?" asked Tucker

"So far, nothing, but I can only delay it for so long, sooner or later O'Neill will lose patience and begin a witch hunt for these people. I'd rather avoid that" said Danny

"What about a trap?" asked Tucker

"We don't have the contacts necessary to make something like that work. Even a child could see through our rouse" said Danny

"We don't but the Terrans do" said Tucker

Silence fell upon the room as Danny returned to the table

"What do you propose?" asked Danny

"We know that they use Alterran tech, so maybe they would be happy to get their hands on some more. We plant a tablet talking about a chase of Alterran tech on a remote planet, where a cache previously existed and we wait. If rumor gets out then it would only be a matter of time before our mysterious friends show their faces and when they do, we catch them and interrogate them" said Tucker

Danny remained contemplative for a few moments

"Call a meeting of the AID. I'll go to Earth to see what the TIA have that could benefit us" said Danny

Danny moved to exit the room but was stopped by Tucker

"Didn't I tell you that you're taking a break? I don't remember it being over" said Tucker

Danny turned around and a grin formed on his face at the idea that popped into his head

"Meet me in the sparing room in 15 minutes; I have to check on Sam and the kids"

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Citadel**

 **City-Ship Olympus**

 **War Room**

To say that Athar was pissed was an understatement. Somehow he had been found him out and locked him out of the satellite network. The codes had been altered and the systems changed to such a degree that none of his scientists could make heads or tails of the system. Whoever was behind it was good, very good. However what vexed him even more was the fact that he did not know who was behind it. Obviously it was an Alterran, the Terran records confirmed an Alterran presence within bought the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies and his scout ships had seen evidence of Alterran warships patrolling sectors of the galaxy. But the question at the forefront of Grand Admiral Athar's mind was who. Who could have done something like this? Who would have the power to do something like this? The obvious answer was Liam, but he doubted that his old friend would not contact him as soon as he saw clues to his presence.

Turning to look out of the tower he was in, Athar was greeted with a magnificent sight. Sprawling urban areas and industrial sectors lined the arms of the Citadel. The 20 shipyard that were spread thought the station were working overtime to construct a fleet. The citadel has moved from its secluded spot near the blue supergiant star to a Naquadah rich asteroid field. From there Atahr took his raw elements for the creation of his fleet. A structure as massive as the Citadel isn't really meant to move, but it is capable thanks to the Star drive it was fitted with. The main problem with the Star drive was that it was a massive power hog on the Citadel's systems. This is the reason why Athar was nervous right about now. He had 3 ships, one of which was the Albion and the other two were just cruisers. Sure the cruisers were powerful, but not powerful enough to face even one of Danny's battle cruisers in 1v1 combat.

This was something that Atahr didn't explicitly know, but suspected based on the date when the Alterrans were spotted in the Milky Way, according to the Terrans. Athar presumed that the Alterrans who had just spent 6 years fighting the Goa'uld would have made some advancement in ship building and weapons technology. Atahr wasn't an engineer and dedicated warship engineers and designers hadn't been seen for a good 5 million years so his group's ship building expertise was next to none. Even the Olympus wasn't as well built as Atlantis, but then again the genius that built Atlantis was one of a kind. Athar did his best with what he had and that was all he could do. Looking over the reports of the scan one of his cruisers took of the Alterran battle cruisers patrolling in the galaxy, Athar was surprised. For a ship that size, the power readings were off the scale, even by Alterran standards. Nothing except a ZPM could explain the power output of that ship. However, there was none of the specific subspace radiation that is radiated by an active ZPM. The scans were not very detailed because as soon as the cruiser started to scan the ship, it powered weapons and shields and turned to an intercept vector with the cruiser at max thrust. The Cruiser captain was wise enough to enter hyperspace before they got close.

An Edenian officer entered the room and snapped to attention

"Grand Admiral, sir, we've received a report from one of our agents on the ground on a trade planet. Some Jaffa came through the gate with an old Alterran tablet. He managed to capture a picture of the tablet" said the officer as he handed Athar the data pad

Scanning the text Athar's eyebrows rose as he red. It spoke about a cache of weapons and other technology on a distant planet not connected to the Gate network.

"Have a ship and a team prepared to go to that planet and investigate. Tell our operative to retrieve the tablet and see to it that all knowledge of the cache is eliminated. We cannot afford anyone else finding out about it" said Athar

"Yes, Grand Admiral" replied the officer as he exited the room to carry out his orders

Atahr resumed his staring out the window at the vastness of space before returning to the holo-table in the middle of the room. Little does he know that the pieces are already in motion and he had just lost the game.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Off-network planet, weapons cache location**

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

Danny was sitting in the command chair of the Executor tapping his fingers on the armrest while looking at the sensor display. The Executor was cloaked and was stationed on the planet's moon. The only thing running aboard the ship was the lights and the cloak. Danny went all out when he prepped the Executor for this stealth mission. He even took out the ZPMs so to prevent them giving away his position. His trap was set and the bait was thrown and from the looks of the long range sensor display the fish bit the bait.

Danny watched as a 700 meter long starship emerged from hyperspace and began actively scanning the area. Danny's face scrunched in disgust. These people knew nothing of stealth and proper military tactics, but even so, they had the technology to make them a dangerous opponent. Danny realized that this was most likely his Terran upbringing speaking, but he actually felt sorry for the guy who was in charge of these people. He had obviously been a part of the old Order, based on the tactics he employed, and he had probably served under his father, but still, his and his officer's incompetence when it came to 'modern' warfare was downright disturbing. To think that 7 million years ago even the other great races in the alliance would be hesitant to go up against the Alterrans and the Order. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Sir, the ship has entered geosynchronous orbit around the planet above the cache" said Gideon

"Have they employed any kind of stealth technology so far?" asked Danny

"None sir. They have been blasting their active sensors at full power the entire time since they dropped from hyperspace" informed Gideon

Danny nodded. They would be unable to detect the Executor even if they had the other systems running at full power under the cloak.

Mentally Danny powered the engines on the Executor as he slowly made his way towards the ship. He would be there in a few minutes

"Sir, I'm detecting transporter signatures on the surface" announced Gideon

"Send a message to Valery and her squad. Use a tight laser beam, I don't want any kind of mishap to ruin our chance to get some answers" said Danny

"Yes, sir" replied Gideon

While the Executor continued to approach the unsuspecting ship, down on the surface three cloaked jumper rested on the surface near the entrance to the cache. Inside those jumpers were 4 teams of 4 SpecOps Terran soldiers, 2 teams of Ancient Dark Troopers and SG1.

Valery was currently discussing with the Terran commander, Colonel Mitchell, SG1 CO. Valery had to admit that it was strange to call for SG1 and not see Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, Carter or O'Neill, but they were heroes of humanity and as such Danny had to manipulate certain events to put them in a position of power. He did this because he simply did not trust any member elected by Earth's nations on the council. Humanity was still very young and if Danny didn't need them, he would most certainly not manipulate/uplift them the way he did, or so Valery thought. Danny was becoming a difficult man to read, his past experiences having thought him much in the way of manipulation.

"We've set up stun fields inside the bunker, all we need to do is push their ground team inside and the rest will be taken care off" said Valery

They were expecting at least 50 armed soldiers to be present. Valery and Mitchell developed their strategy to counteract standard tactics normally employed by the old Order.

"All right, I say we hit them from two sides, here and here" said Mitchell pointing at the holo map displayed in front of them.

The vectors of approach Mitchell suggested were perpendicular to one another and formed a wedge shape that would provide overlapping fields of fire to mop up any stranglers forcing them to withdraw to the bunker. To ensure realism the Ancient Dark troopers would be held back in an over watch position providing long range fire support from modified stun sniper rifles. The human teams would be using special ammunition that was extremely weak with underpowered cartages. They wanted to make it look like a Lucian Alliance raid and arming the Terrans with Wraith stun guns wasn't very a very good idea for that type of cover. If the guest followed old Alterran military doctrine they would attempt to use stun weapons to incapacitate the enemy. If that proved to be ineffective they would retreat. Killing would be regarded as a last resort.

A console on the Jumper's dashboard pinged.

"That's the signal, move it people!" said Valery as she grabbed her rifle and exited the cloaked jumper.

The teams fanned out from the back of the jumper and made their way to cover with a clear line of sight to the bunker door. What Valery saw next surprised her.

There were only six people in front of the bunker, a lot less than the 50 they were expecting, which would be the normal amount of people the Terrans would sent when dealing with Alteran tech. Whomever these people were, they were green and vastly inexperienced, possibly just out of basic training if they even had that. Valery peered down the scope and frowned at what she saw. Only two of them were armored and only carried sidearms. The science team wasn't even armed. They all had their back towards the woods as if they hadn't even considered the possibility of an ambush. Even in the old Order security would have not been this lax.

"I feel sorry for these guys" said Mitchell from next to Valery "Was this how the old Alterrans conducted their ground operations in times of war?" asked Mitchell

"No, but procedure didn't differ much, and their people were better trained, these are just kids, barely out of basic and I doubt that they would even classify as an officer to a Terran" said Valery

Michel looked at them with his binoculars, a frown settling on his face "You're right, if they were Terrans they would be court marshaled on the basis of being incompetent, along with the guy who trained them. Thank God that you're at least competent"

"Thank the Supreme Commander, he's the one that pushed for the trade of military advisors in exchange for technology" said Valery shrugging "And besides the only reason why you got as much as you did was the fact that Danny has a sweet spot for Earth"

"What kind of sweet spot?" asked Lt. Ford from her left

Valery looked at them confused "You don't know?"

"Know what?" asked Mitchell equally perplexed

"Danny's half Terran, born and raised on Earth" said Valery

Mitchell and Ford looked at her like she was mad

"No way!" said Mitchell

Valery rolled her eyes

"Oh shut it. Would it please you to know that I'm Terran as well" said Valery

The two members of SG1 looked at her with equal parts amazement and disbelief. They began to snicker only for their laughter to die down at the sight of Valery's unamused face.

"Oh, come on! What's next? Are you going to tell us that the Ancient High Command is actually just a bunch of Terrans Phantom took for a ride some 9 years ago?" asked Ford

Valery hummed "Well, there was only 5 of us, pure blood humans that is, that came with Danny. Myself, my husband, Grand Admiral Tucker, Commander Mark and his wife, Danny's adopted sister, Jazz and Sam, Danny's wife and mother of his children" said Valery shrugging

Mitchell looked ready to faint along with the rest of the humans that had been listening in on their conversation.

Valery's pad chimed.

"Head's up boys, this thing goes down in 60 seconds. Based on the incredibly small amount of people these fakes brought with them, we'll use Dark Troopers with stun snipers to take them out. You are to secure the perimeter while SG1 secures the prisoners. Got it?" said Valery

An instant 'Yes ma'am' was heard over the com link in her helmet as she took her time lining up a perfect shot at one of the two armored troopers, her HUD and the computer built in her armor designating the targets the others targeted. This would be a short engagement and hopefully Danny would have the same luck in orbit.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Orbit**

The Executor was drifting under cloak at minimum power stalking its prey. The tactic Danny was about to employ was a risky one. A member of the old Order would have called him insane at the mere mention of the tactic, but in truth it was pure genius. In order to guarantee the best stealth rating possible, Danny had shut down as many systems as possible, even going as far as to use the sub light only for a short burst necessary to set course for the planet's orbit. There was only one reactor operating at minimum power out of the ten the Executor had. It gave just enough power to operate the cloak at full strength and to charge several special capacitors. The reason behind Danny's apparent madness was that he planned to launch a salvo of a few drones against the unsuspecting ship. He knew that not even the Alterrans figured out how to defeat the Drones save for throwing more drones against them. The only shield capable of stopping drones was the one installed on Atlantis and while the Executor's shield was similar, it was in no way the same and the very nature of the Executor's role as a front-line warship prohibited the use of the multilayered phasic shield that would be required to stop drones.

Even so, the plan was dangerous. The Executor would be essentially unprotected, relying only on its hull to protect it. Charging up the shield would take a while and the drones that Danny would launch from what was essentially point blank range were meant to destroy the enemy ships' hyper dive and subspace communications array. Then he could unload the troops he borrowed from Earth, all armed with Wraith stun guns, flasbang grenades and other non-lethal means of incapacitation. Once the vessel was secured and if the Executor was capable of hyperspace travel, Danny would bring the ship and the crew to the Gama Site, where adequate facilities for treating and keeping the prisoners had been built. After that it was just a matter of Danny visiting them and extracting information from them, by force if necessary.

"We are nearly in position" announced Gideon

Danny nodded and checked the only powered console at the weapons post. The control chair would have only been an unnecessary drain on power resources and he was only needed for the weapons to function properly, something he could do from the weapons station.

"Good, signal the ground team that they have a go and prepare to decloak and return to full power at my signal. I'm designating the shields as priority one" said Danny

That meant that any and all power available after the decloak and the firing of the drones would be diverted to the shield. Others systems, like weapons and engines would come on line later as power level increased.

The Executor floated silently under its cloak. The crew on the bridge of the Edenian starship were still unaware that they had literally walked into a trap, though Capitan Garus, the commanding officer of the Edenian warship New Horizon, was beginning to get a foreboding feeling that something would go wrong any time now.

"What is the status of the ground team?" asked Garus

"The scientists report that the doorway is sealed shut. It will take some time to breach it" said the communications officer

"Tell them to hurry it up, I've got a feeling something isn't right around here" said Garus

A couple of moments later, the proximity alarm began blaring thought the bridge of the New Horisont. Before Gaurs could ask what has happened, explosions rocked the ship, throwing him out of the command chair. Pulling himself back up he yelled

"Status report!"

"Main engines are off-line, Hyperdirve offline along with long range communications" reported an officer

"What his us?" asked Garus

"Sir…" whatever the sensor officer was about to say was cut off as the Executor passed over the Edenian ship, obscuring their view of the planet

"What in Ea's name is that?" asked Garus

"Sir, the vessel is 10 kilometers in length and it appears that it was what fired the shot that disabled us" reported the sensor officer

"We can't win this, how soon will the hyperdrive be fixed?" asked Garus

"2 hours, sir" responded the tactical officer grimacing

Garus sighed and glared at the monstrous ship.

"Begin evasive maneuvers, helmsmen, get us as far away from that ship as you possibly can" ordered Garus

"Yes, sir" responded the helmsman and then proceeded to do the best he could with maneuvering thrusters and the lone main engine that was still operational

"Sir, scans indicate that the enemy vessel is of Alterran design. It is built in the same way as the other vessels that we've encountered" reported the sensor officer

Garus didn't know what to think. Why was an Alterran attacking them? Shouldn't they know that the Edenians were on their side? His thoughts were disrupted as the ship rocked again.

"We've lost engines and weapons" reported the tactical officer

"They'll try to board us. All crew prepare for anti-boarding action" ordered Garus as the New Horizon shuddered as it was docked within the ventral bay of the Executor

Meanwhile, Danny was not impressed at all. It was true that he managed to surprise the ship and that the first salvo did more damage than intended, but he was also disappointed. The enemy ship opted to flee than to fight, a smart decision, but in a spaceship you can usually do bought and the Executor was big enough that it was not easily missed. However, not a single shot was fired in his direction, thus allowing him to restore full power to the ship and fire a volley from the Executor's ion cannons and a couple more drones. Once it was done Danny ordered Gideon to bring the ship in while he headed down to the docking bay and put the fear of God into the crew.

There he met up with elements of the small but formidable Terran ground forces. Not stopping to speak, Danny pressed onwards to the airlock. Their side was open, but the enemies' was closed. It would still do them no good. Removing the energy saber from his belt, Danny stabbed the door and began turning it in a circular motion. On the other side, fear began to gather in the hearts of the Edenian crew that was preparing to defend their ship. This was not supposed to happen.

Once he was finished, Danny telekinetically pushed the part of the door he had cut out at high speed, making the defenders duck and then flinch as the cut out slammed into a metal wall. What they saw next made their fear grow even more. Danny stepped though the door, looking as intimidating as possible, energy blade still active in his hand and wearing his full combat armor, this time complete with a cape for added effect. Hesitantly, the defenders opened fire, but they were predictable, so Danny was able to use his energy sword to block their shots as he returned fire with his own pistol, set on stun of course. The initial fight lasted only a couple of seconds. It was the time necessary for Terran commandos to enter the enemy ship and begin firing their Wraith stun pistols.

"Colonel Jefferson, take your men and secure engineering. I'll take these three and take the bridge. Once our objectives are secured we will begin to systematically scour the ship using life signs detectors" said Danny gesturing to the three men next to him

"Yes, sir" said Jefferson and turned to his men, repeating the more profanity laced version of what Danny said

Danny nodded and headed to the bridge but not before ordering Gideon to quarantine the ship with a shield. There were several patrols and choke points that he had encountered along the way, but they were easily dispatched with the aid of telekinesis and non-lethal doses of lightning. The bridge was trickier. There, Danny actually had to take cover, since their commander wasn't as incompetent as Danny first thought he would be. Still it was insufficient. Once everyone was captured, Danny had Gideon beam them to the main cargo bay which had been converted to a makeshift prison cell. There was some food and water, but the whole room was encompassed in an energy shield, making escape impossible.

The report from the surface was much the same, only the ground team put up even less of a resistance than they did in space. Now it was time to take them to the Gama site before they woke up.

 **Milky Way**

 **Gama Site**

 **Special detention facility: Codename Alcatraz**

Danny was looking through the one way window normally found in interrogation rooms on Earth. Inside the interrogation room was the captain of the Edenian warship. In the time it took the Executor to get to the Gama Site and unload the prisoners, Gideon had managed to extract the ship's database. To say that Danny was intrigued was an understatement. Now that he had an understanding of just what his enemy was up to it became clear that they were never his enemy to begin with, but unfortunately paranoia on account of himself, the TIA and AID dismissed the idea that they were friendly from the beginning without even considering it. From the data mine Gideon had gotten after breaking into the databanks of the Edenian ship a clear picture of just who these people were was formed. Apparently some 10 thousand years ago, just before the start of the Lantean/Wraith war in Pegasus, a group of 500 Alterrans descended and seeded a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy with human life. Then with the use of time dilation fields they advanced the race millions of years in just a few centuries of normal time. The leader of this group, Grand Admiral Athar, was the mastermind behind one of the greatest construction projects the Alterrans had undertaken since Arkos. According to the Edenian ship's databanks and star charts the 'Citadel' as they called it was currently stationed in an asteroid belt that was rich with raw material necessary for constructing warships. Danny was confident that he could track the giant ship, after all a City-Ship in travel made a lot of noise, something the size of the Citadel would be even worse at stealth. This being said, Danny would give anything to have the kind of manpower Athar has at his disposal. If he could get in contact with Athar, then maybe he could convince him to join his forces together with him against the Wraith and the Lucian Alliance.

"We need them" said Danny

Off to his side, Mala, head of the AID and Director Samuel Harper, head of the Terran Intelligence Agency, nodded their heads in agreement.

"With the kind of resources Athar has and our leadership, we could reduce the War with the Wraith from a 10 year engagement to 5 or maybe less" said Mala

"Less, if Jack has anything to say about it. He's already pushing to expand mining operations and ship production" said Harper

Danny nodded. In the two years since the Ancient fleet had finished construction the automated mining facilities had pumped out enough raw material to build 20 more Executor class super-dreadnaughts and Danny had no intention of halting mining operations. He had already tasked the R&D department to look into automated mining ships so that he could gather the resources present in the asteroid belt of most solar systems. There was nothing wrong with stockpiling resources and if his theory as to why there has only been a single ship spotted in the Milky Way is true then that stockpile would come in very handy.

"I'll go talk to him and hopefully I won't need to pry information out of his mind forcefully" said Danny then headed off to the door

Captain Garus was not having a good day. Not only did he have to deal with the shame of being the first Edenian to lose a ship, but he also had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. He knew that the other Alterran faction was behind it, if the ship that attacked him was any indication.

Suddenly the door opened and a man stepped through. Garus was speechless as his eyes widened when he saw the man that entered the room. Clad in black and white armor with a white cape on his back, head held high and energy blade hanging from his belt, Garus could recognize that this man was of House Phantom even without seeing the sigil on his shoulder.

"Captain Garus" began Danny "I am Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, son of Liam Phantom and current Supreme Commander of the Alterran fleet. I have some questions for you"

 **A/N: AND CUT! As always leave a review with any thoughts suggestions or questions you might have. Weekly updates every Thursday (for now, might change to Saturday)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Alterran Restoration

Chapter 3: The Alterran Restoration

 **Void between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies**

 **Hyperspace, en route to the Citadel**

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

Danny was currently dressed in his best battle armor. It was mostly white with gold and black accents, his family's colors. Sitting in the command chair on the bridge of the Executor, Danny looked out at the twisting blue nether of hyperspace as the Executor, Hippofalacus and Tria were flying in formation towards the Citadel that Capitan Garus spoke of. Once he learned just who Danny was and that he was not the enemy, Garus had been very accommodating, literally spilling his guts so fast that if the interrogation room didn't have recording devices, and most of what he'd said would have been lost to a human interrogator. The same went with the rest of the crew. It amused Danny that the Edenians would hold his family in such a high esteem. To be frank, Athar would have probably told them stories about the legendary Supreme Commanders of the Phantom bloodline, but that still didn't make Danny feel any better when they literally began worshiping the ground beneath his feet. This being said, Danny did not correct them too harshly since he thought that this 'hero worship' the Edenians had going on could probably give him some leverage over the populous if Athar proved to be too difficult or just downright stupid or if he resisted Danny in any way.

True, this was not the way of the Alterra, but Danny could not afford to have rogue elements or be bogged down by petty politics. The good news was that now, the High Council could regain some power and construct a solid powerbase, all under Danny's guiding hand, of course. Normally Danny would have not involved himself so much in politics, but he could not wait the decades of even worse, centuries of debate and arguing until the Alterran people reached a decision and reformed into a cohesive nation. The Ancients needed to be strong now, not in a thousand years when the Galaxies would have probably already turned to ash.

Tapping his fingers on the armrest of the command chair, Danny was currently reading the reports coming out of the Pegasus Galaxy and the 1st and 2nd fleets. The Wraith had been beaten back to a standstill. Danny knew that the Wraith did not like that, nor could they conceive something like that. They had been the dominant species in the Pegasus Galaxy for 10 thousand years and had the prestige of calling themselves the defeaters of the Lanteans. The Wraith did not know what was truly in store for them. The Lanteans had been reluctant to use weapons of mass destruction. They had argued for peace above all and they honestly thought that if they flexed their nonexistent muscle the Wraith would sue for peace. This was not Danny's way. For the past two years a massive intelligence gathering operation had been undergoing in Pegasus. The origins of said operation dated back many years to when Danny originally sent the Orion in Pegasus with the goal of finding a permanent base. With that mission done and the formation of the AID that goal shifted to intelligence gathering. Even now, Danny was mealy bating the Wraith, waiting to see their next move. If they suffered any more embarrassing defeats the Queens' ego would force them to reveal their had early and Danny would have a package ready for them in the form of 200 Nova bombs. Danny's plan was simple but effective: he would burn every Wraith world no matter how populated. Their shipyards will be destroyed, they fleet anchorages annihilated. And then when the Wraith were in complete disarray, he would unleash the full force of the combined Ancient, Asgard and Terran fleets upon the survivors and he will show no mercy.

"Sir, we've entered the Andromeda Galaxy" announced Gideon breaking Danny's rather morbid train of thought

"Good. What of our guests?" asked Danny

"They have behaved themselves well, not even attempting to hack my systems" replied Gideon

Danny nodded

"Notify me when we've entered the Citadel's sensor range"

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Citadel**

 **Control room, city-ship Olympus**

And to think that Athar's day had started so well. First one of his only two cruisers ended up missing and now 10 hours later, long range sensors had detected 3 ships traveling at high speed through Hyperspace. Their destination was the Citadel itself. Estimates show that they will arrive within the next 30 minutes, not enough time to power the Citadel's star drive and escape. It was barely enough time to get all the mining equipment docked inside and the arms closed.

"Grand Admiral, we're detecting a hyperspace event one thousand kilometers away" announced a technician in the Olympus's gate room

Out of the dimensional tear the three Ancient ships emerged and power forward towards the Citadel.

"Scan them" ordered Athar

While he was not showing it on the outside, Athar was nervous. He had never engaged in battle except in simulation.

"Grand Admiral! The unidentified ships have began broadcasting Alterran IFFs" announced the technician shocked

'Not good' thought Athar. It was the other Alterran faction and they, unlike him, had nearly a decade of combat experience against a large variety of foes.

"Grand Admiral! S-Sir, t-the I-IFF, it matches to the ones used by the Old Order" said the technician growing paler by the moment

Athar's head snapped towards him from where he was looking at the main display

"What do you mean?" asked Athar confused

"The lead ship, its IFF matches the one used by the Supreme Commanders of House Phantom" said the technician

A grave like silence spread through the control room. People paled and Atahr knew what it meant. Somehow Liam or another Phantom has descended much like he did and if he took with him members of the Old Order, especially if they were veterans on the war with the X'Laan they were pretty much screwed.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the lead ship" said the technician overseeing subspace communications

"Put it though" said Atahr

He did

" **Attention unidentified Alterran station, this is Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Alterran Fleet. Prepare to be boarded"**

The control room was silent after that declaration. Athar was confused. He never knew a member of House Phantom that was named Daniel, but then again, he had never been very high up the food chain anyways and a lot can happen in 10 thousand years. This gave way to two possibilities. Either Daniel was new and young, as in someone descended and decided to get frisky on the lower plane and had a kid, or he was a very old and very powerful Supreme Commander. Neither were very good options and he might not take to kindly to someone like Atahr stepping on his toes and messing up his plans. Athar shivered at the thought of having to face the anger of a member of House Phantom. Not even the Ori managed to match the raw power that a member of House Phantom was capable of outputting. Not even one the Twelve Olympic Knights could match a Supreme Commander of House Phantom on raw power alone. Skill? Yes, but only if he was facing a youngling otherwise they stood no chance. The only ones to ever match the Phantoms in power were the Old Bloodlines, but they were all wiped out trying to protect the Alterra against the Ori. Only the Phantoms survived.

"How long until they enter beaming range?" asked Athar out loud

A technician checked something on the console

"10 minutes at current speed" he replied

Athar was thankful. At least they did not drop out of hyperspace right on top of them.

Across the vastness o space on the bridge of the Executor Danny was staring in wonder and awe at the massive space station before him. It was quite possibly the biggest hyperspace capable construct that the Alterran race has ever constructed and if his scans are right, it could be the key to solving all of Danny's problems. That Citadel could be repurposed to serve as the command center for the entirety of the Alterran Fleet. Well, technically it was still the 'Ancient Fleet' but who cared for such small details. Danny could also see that the center ring is meant to house an Alterran Atlantis class City-Ship and is currently occupied. If Danny wasn't going to wipe out the Asuran Replicators in a few months then he would most likely be tempted to use the city as a staging ground in Pegasus. It was better than the Korvis outpost.

But that was a matter for another time, now it was time for Danny to do the best Vader impression he possibly can to strike fear into the hearts and minds of his fellow Alterra. It worked with every other member of his family for more than 200 million years, so why stop now?

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Control room**

 **City-ship Olympus**

 **Citadel**

Athar would never admit it, but he quite nearly shit his pants when he hears the whines of the transporters activating. A brief flash of golden light and a group of 10 people were deposited in its wake. 6 of them were clearly on guard duty, honor guard most likely. Still it was frightening to see the cold calculating precision with which they scanned the room looking for threats. The other four were slightly less armed, whereas the guards carried a veritable arsenal on their person these four 'officials' only carried a sidearm, but three of them were dressed in ceremonial battle armor. One of the four officials, the one dressed in black and white armor with gold trimmings stepped forward. He lowered his mental barriers and Atahr staggered under the wave of raw power that hit him. He could see that the rest of the crew, most of whom were Alterrran were shaken by this. The stranger then spoke.

"I am Daniel Phantom of House Phantom son of Liam Phantom and current Supreme Commander of the Alterran fleet. Take me to your leader" said Danny

Later on Danny would be asked why he chose that particular line for this encounter. He would say that it seemed fitting, but the truth was that he had wanted to say that for the better part of 10 years but he never really had the chance.

Athar stepped forward to meet Daniel face to face, doing his best to not be utterly intimidated and failing miserably. Danny nearly smirked.

"I am Grand Admiral Athar Volentus leader of this station and commander in chief of the Edenian expeditionary forces" said Athar. He had no illusions that Daniel didn't already know all that there was to be known from the database of the cruiser they captured

Daniel inclined his head in respect

"I greet you Grand Admiral. Before we talk any further, do you remember the oath you took when you donned the coat of arms of the Alterra?" said Danny calmly

"I do, Supreme Commander" replied Athar not sure of the direction the conversation was heading

"Does you crew remember it?" asked Danny

"They do" replied Athar

"Do the Edenians know of it?" asked Danny

"They do and they have taken the oath" replied Atahr

"Then speak it, before be as you did before my father and may the beings in this room bear witness. Athat Volentus do you swear by the old gods of our people to follow me in victory or in defeat, in life or in death no matter the cost to your person?" asked Danny

Athar took a knee before him and bowed his head

"I do, my lord. In life or in death, in victory or in defeat, I will stand by you I will defend your family as if they were my own, I will fight by you I will give my life to you. I swear by the old gods of our people to be the light in the dark, the shield against evil, to be the sword of vengeance against all that would oppose us. I swear to uphold the code of honor, to never lower myself to barbarism and conduct myself with nobility bought to ally and foe alike" spoke Athar

The room was silent for a while. To Atahr it seemed like an eternity. Danny did not move.

After a few more seconds, Danny removed the energy blade from his belt. Grasping it with bought hands he ignited the blade, bathing his face in a white glow as energy crackled. Slowly he lowered the blade over each of Atahr's shoulders and finally his head while he spoke

"By the power of my title, by the power of my blood, I name you Athar Volentus, Morning Knight. Rise warrior of the Alterra for your blade is summoned to war. Our people face a threat like no other since the time of our Exodus. Our Order must stave the darkness and bring back the light as is our creed" declared Danny

Athar did not rise, but the others in the room all fell to a knee, even Danny's party

"All hail Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom! Eternal his light may be!" the room coursed together

Danny smirked. His plan went perfectly. He finally had the army he needed to win the war with the Wraith and to secure bought the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Earth**

 **Terrania, Council Chambers**

Jack O'Neill was seriously beginning to regret his life choices. He never figured out what kind of insanity drove him to accept Danny's proposal to become the 'High Chancellor' of the Terrans. Well, he knew that if he didn't do it then the world would have ended in nuclear war, but still now he had absolutely no time to go fishing, if he was even _allowed_ off the island and the amount of paperwork he had to do was absolutely dreadful. Nowadays all he did was meetings and paperwork while Danny went out in that giant ship of his with those massive space guns and had fun blasting Wraith to atoms.

Life was so unfair.

Looking out of his office window Jack basked in the sight of the shipyards working as fast as they could to produce ships. They still had a small fleet, only about 7 ships and while the new BC-304 class battle cruisers were more than a match for Goa'uld Ha'tak ships, like the ones used by the Lucian Alliance, Free Jaffa Nation and small rogue Goa'uld factions, they still left much to be desired against Wraith warships. Jack felt anger thinking of those pitiful snakeheads. Even after Phantom smashed Ba'al's fleet over Dakara and subsequently killed the bastard there were still some minor Goa'uld that went into hiding. Naturally Danny had bigger fish to fry then some third rate snakehead, even if it annoyed Jack somewhat, but he understood Danny's reasoning. Danny could not afford to waste resources on third rate enemies, his resources in terms of manpower were scares anyway and he often times had to 'borrow' troops from the Terrans to use in ground operations, not that Jack minded too much. As payment for their continued support Danny had begun a long and tedious process of uplifting the Terrans. Jack was truly thankful that Danny was a man of honor and didn't just give them some trinkets to toy with, but that they were actually trying to uplift them. Lantean engineers and scientists had long since been a common sight on Earth, even if they were forbidden from simply giving the Terrans the schematics to the technology or very advanced technology, it still helped that there was someone who knew what they were doing to make sure that the eggheads didn't blow up the lab with whatever new project they had in mind.

Jack stepped out of his office as he walked through the hallways of Terrania to the Council chambers. The architecture was beautiful, not that it surprised Jack. After all, the same people that built Atlantis had a hand in designing the island and the city that now rests on top of it.

The council chambers felt somewhat odd at first. There were multiple seats for multiple people each representing their own branch. In the same manner as the Alterran High Council, the High Councilor of the Terrans was elected from the members of the council for a set period of time. If in time of strife, the role of High Councilor was automatically given to the Defense councilor along with emergency powers that allowed semi-dictatorial powers upon the High Councilor. Only a no confidence vote from a majority of the other council members could remove the High Councilor's emergency powers and would more than likely result in said councilor being dismissed and brought before a court. The councilors on each individual domain were chosen based on a meritocratic system that was based on their individual mental capacity, intelligence and achievements during their life or their achievements as a senator within a specific field. While the full extent of the new government form had yet to be implemented, Jack was confident that they would succeed. Right now, he was running basically an empire/military junta with most of the big decision making falling upon his shoulders. The other councilors helped too, but they were more focused on their individual needs and as an extension the needs of their department. The system was working well enough, so Jack did not complain.

As usual, the meeting was boring, discussing the state of the galaxy and other policies to be implemented, seeing as Earth was more or less a prouder keg just waiting for the right spark to trigger World War Three. This was mostly due to a pissed off China and North Korea over the fact that the Americans still had the Stargate. While that wasn't necessarily true, Jack had to admit that most of the Chinese people that did apply for Terran citizenship did so with some sort of ulterior motive and promptly got rejected after the Za'tarc detector. Still, that was the price that China had to pay for indoctrinating its citizens to be 'nationalistic'. Jack could only thank whatever deity exists that the Milky Way is somewhat quiet nowadays. It has been so for more than a year. The Jaffa nation was busy establishing itself and so, in the power vacuum left by the Goa'uld arose a new enemy, the Lucian Alliance. Honestly, the Alliance was merely a bad of thieves with space ships and the only reason that they still remain alive is because Danny can't spare the ships to hunt them down and Thor still had to deal with the aftermaths of the Replicator invasion of Orilla two years ago. Even if Danny and Thor did have the resources to spare, Jack had the sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't do anything about it, since they bought considered that their time was better spent dealing with galactic threats such as the Wraith. It was annoying, but understandable.

The good news was that the Wraith were being pushed back at least. After the original battle of Lantea and Colonel Sheppard's efforts in fracturing the Wraith the combined Asgard and Ancient forces were at least able to secure some safe planets and conduct raiding operations on shipyards and facilities thought the Pegasus Galaxy. It was slow progress but it was progress nonetheless. Jack hoped that once this situation with the armored humans was resolved they could go back and plan the Asurans demise. Dr Weir had attempted to open relations with the Replicators some time ago, but it only resulted in her getting captured and her team imprisoned. Jack thanked god that Danny had the foresight to remove certain memories from Dr. Weir's mind before sending her on the mission. The security team was expendable, and no matter how uncomfortable Jack was with that idea it made sense. The four man team got their heads wiped clean of any information pertaining to the Ancients and Asgard, but their memories were restored later. The good news was that they managed to destroy the Asuran city-ship which meant that only a relatively small force was left behind to guard the planet from attack since the city held the surface to space drone launchers and the vast majority of the drones the Asurans had.

Jack only wished that he could escape the mandatory monthly meeting, but alas it was not to be. The whole council was here. Jack O'Neill as Defense councilor and current High Councilor, Daniel Jackson as the External Affairs councilor, which in Jack's mind translated to making sure that they still had allies and good relations with them. Of course Daniel got the worst job in Jack's humble opinion, but then again he really seemed to do well with other people. The Science Councilor was, of course, Samantha Carter. Only an idiot would choose someone else. That and Sam was apparently very good at managing three department's worth of people, though Jack shouldn't be surprised, with the amount of time Daniel and Sam spent together, it was a miracle that they weren't yet married and with kids. Then there was the Internal affairs councilor, former British SAS Colonel, Leonard Wilson. He was in charge of keeping the countries of Earth from tearing themselves apart and though the Terran Alliance didn't technically have the right to dictate how countries went about their business, it was almost an implied fact that should war break out, the Terran Alliance will step in. It helped to have a really big stick since no country wanted to bring upon them the wrath of the Alliance and their allies. The other councilors, such as the Economical, Medical, Expansion Councilors were all military in one form or another, hence the junta.

Finally the meeting reached an interesting bit: Director Harper's monthly intelligence report. This was something that not even the Terran's most trusted allies knew about. Sure, the Asgard and the Ancients knew the organization existed and knew about some, not so dark , missions that the TIA undertook, but what they didn't know or more precisely what the Council hoped that they didn't know was the more off the books missions the TIA undertook. It wasn't exactly ethical work per say. Assassinating Jaffa senators and other high ranking politicians that either supported people or they themselves were openly against Bra'tak and Teal'c's Progressive Jaffa. This also came with the silent shadows that stalked the leaders of the progressive Jaffa. It would not do to have the considerably large Jaffa nation turn into a rouge state due to someone getting lucky. Then there were also the more unethical weapons that were being developed, such as Jaffa poison in case they ever had to deal with a genocidal Tretonin using Jaffa nation and the attempts to stealthily study the Dakara Weapon, something that had provided almost no results. Whatever Danny did to it when he was on Dakara clearly wasn't budging and there was no way to bypass it, so all that was left to do was study the wave projector itself witch wasn't much different than the anti-Replicator guns that Thor gave them after the Orilla debacle in the event that some replicators might still exist. There were also the antimatter bombs that would put an Mk IX to shame, but those were still a way's away.

The ethical part of the weapons development spectrum mostly consisted in figuring out how to make a good energy weapon that was portable, accurate, didn't weigh a ton and didn't exhaust a power cell in one or two shots. Needless to say, it was a high priority among Terran R&D since the Terrans were just about the only ones, besides the Lucians and Geni that still used gunpowder projectile weapons. This being said, the TR-1 (Terran Rifle Mk.1) was already in production on Terrania. Due to the advent of naquadah power cells and the now widespread availability of naquadah a coil gun was now entirely possible. This new weapon was substantially more powerful than the previous gunpowder based kinetic weapons that the Terrans employed since it fired a higher mass projectile at a higher speed that that of a normal gun. Plus, it was more silent than a normal rifle. The same design was adopted in making a pistol. With these new weapons the SG teams bought in the Milky Way and Pegasus actually had the firepower to deal with shielded opponents since not even Kull armor could stop Terran AP rounds fired at max power. In addition to this the TR-1 doubled as a sniper rifle when needed, though strike teams still carried true sniper rifles.

The other part or R&D that wasn't entirely dedicated to creating new weapons were hard at work making a new set of armor. For example, a set of Alterran battle armor was more than capable of stopping everything short of a shot from a plasma cannon aboard a starship from getting though and bounced off Terran bullets, even those capable of making Kull armor look like tissue paper like it was nothing. That was if the projectile even reached the armor and wasn't stopped by the insanely powerful personal shield that every Ancient soldier was equipped with. The shield had been known to survive multiple hits from Jaffa Staff Cannons and still hold up against an entire battalion of enemy Jaffa without straining even once. This was the level that the Terrans wanted their battle armor to be at; unfortunately they still had a long way to go before then. Current generation Terran battle armor was in the form of a powered exosuit with a hardened Trinium/Titanium outer shell with an ablative heat absorbent material on top. It was capable of taking multiple Staff blasts before giving and it was nearly impossible for any kinetic weapon other than a Terran AP firing TR-1 rifle to do damage or even penetrate the outer shell. Even if it did, the inner Kevlar like material layer would most likely stop the bullet.

As Harper finished the TIA's report, Jack returned to the present just in time to dismiss the meeting and attempt to head back to his penthouse atop one of the adjacent towers. Of course that was exactly the time when the intercom blared to life announcing that he was needed in the Gate room. Apparently Danny had just arrived with a guest in toe.

Jack promised himself to give Danny a long good lecture on the importance of _not_ timing his arrivals right after a long and boring meeting.

 **Andromeda Galaxy**

 **Citadel**

 **Albion, former flagship of the Alterran Fleet**

Danny was now walking though the hallways of the Albion, the ship that was his father's. After the initial debacle with the whole oath taking and kneeling that had been done in Olympus's gate room, Danny had taken Athar aside in order to get to know him better. At first Athar was respectful, extremely so. After all, he all but revered the Phantom family due to in no small part to Liam, Danny's father. It took some time, but they were able to reach common ground on almost all the issues that were there to be had and those that they did not, well those weren't so important that they couldn't be discussed at a later date. The main issue was, predictably, the command structure of the Ancient military. Danny's troops wouldn't allow themselves to be ordered into battle by less experienced soldiers, not after the disaster that was the Lantean/Wraith War 10 thousand years ago. They only accepted Terran instructors after they got their buts kicked in war games. Something similar could be said about Athar's. Most of his forces were made by Edenian volunteers, so he did not have a lot of troops to play around with 200 thousand men divided into 5 Armies of 30 thousand each with the other 50 thousand being 'special forces'. Danny said from the start that he would consider them Special Forces only when they passed the tests required of Terran Special Forces. As for the rest of them, Danny supposed that the better armor that they were equipped with and their personal shields would suffice. A few more war games and training sessions with their Terran counterparts and the Edenians will be a nice ground fighting force. This being said, the 10 or so members of House Phantom that descended with Athar, almost instantly pledged their undying allegiance to Danny. They were family after all, but they still recognized Danny as their superior. Bringing back an entire race from the dead while fighting a war wasn't exactly easy.

Danny was going to bring Athar to Earth after most of the issues were sorted out so that he could introduce him to the Terrans after that it was a short trip to Ida to meet with the Asgard. After all, Danny just got his hands on a massive pool of resources that he could use to build an army. The Citadel alone was the find of the century. 6 wards 50 kilometers long each filled to the brim with industrial equipment and capable of building ships as massive as an Executor class super dreadnaught were nothing to scoff at. Of course it would need to be retrofitted with some measure of internal defenses, but he could not do anything about external ones. The shied was city-ship class which meant that only drones were able to pass through it.

Right now, though Danny was heading to the Albion's commander's quarters. He stopped right in front of the doors and took a breath. Danny ran his hand over the scanner and it beeped, acknowledging him as a close relative of Liam and opening the doors to the room. Danny entered and was surprised by what he saw. The room was Spartan in design, much like his own for that matter. It had only the barest of necessities and a number of trinkets from different eras or wars. Danny wasn't after any of that though. He was looking after a very specific weapon.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice behind Danny

Danny turned to face his father who was leaning on the wall with the energy saber that Danny was looking for in his hand.

"You know, you could have just asked for it, no?" said Liam

"I didn't want to seem desperate and I didn't really think that I was worthy of it" replied Danny

Liam scoffed

"You're more worthy of this than I was at your age"

"Still, it felt wrong to just ask for it like I was entitled to it" reasoned Danny

"But you are entitled to it and so much more, Danny" said Liam softly "When will you allow yourself some happiness? You needn't bear the weight of this crusade alone"

"If not me, then who?" asked Danny taking a step towards his father

Liam fell silent and handed the saber over to Danny in silence. No words were spoken, but the feeling still remained. After all, no words were needed.

Danny nodded and clipped the newly received blade to his belt hiding his other one under the folds of his cape.

"See you around, kid" said Liam before disappearing in a flash of white

Danny remained there alone

"Yeah…" said Danny looking at the blade that was still in his had despite his best efforts to leave in on his belt "see you around, dad"

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**


	4. Chapter 4: Asuras Part1: Father's Return

Chapter 4: Asuras Part 1: Father's Return

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Averium**

 **Citadel War Room**

A month has passed since Danny had made contact with Athar and his faction of descended Alterra and his charges, the human civilization known as Edenians. The integration had gone smoothly, mostly. There were still some issues to be ironed out, but all in all, the Ancients were once again one people.

All in all life was good, with the new influx of people into the Ancient civilization Danny was now confident that he could maintain the population levels current and even grow them further. Finally his dream of restoring the Alterran civilization would bear fruit.

Now, Danny was in a meeting with the Ancient High Command and most prominent High Council members. The High Command had only two noticeable additions that were Grand Admiral Athar and Imperator Titus Phantom. Titus was old, by far the oldest in the room. At 6 and a half million years old, he had served with Liam Phantom during the last great war that the Alterra had fought before they fell to the Plague. He was an accomplished leader and warrior, his skill with the blade outmatching all but Danny himself; after all he was the Death Knight. This being said, if Danny wasn't the powerhouse that he was he would probably be outmatched as well. Titus was now part of the trio of Generals and Imperators that controlled the ground forces. Sam of course mostly dealt with logistics and the training of the troops, Valery was the Imperator of the Dark Trooper Legion, which was a way of saying that she was in command of the SpecOps and Special Forces teams that the Ancients possessed. Titus was the field general for the entire Ancient Army. He was the most experienced officer in the room, but Danny still asked him to take a look at Terran military strategies and tactics. He thought that this way the Army would be better prepared to face a ground war if it ever came to it.

Next up were the members of the reformed High Council. From Danny's side there was only Albertus and Helia. There was no need for more since the High Council on Atlantis had been disbanded for more than a year. From Atahr's side there were some more, though they were civilians. A representative of the Edenians and the representative of the civilian descended Alterra: Ambassador Aaron for the Edenianas and Councilor Galen for the Alterra.

The first thing that Danny did after they had mostly unified their people was to take Olympus out of the Citadel and send it to Eden alongside the civilian Alterran population. The central control spire to which the Olympus was docked functioned as a bridge/ command center for the Citadel. It would suffice in piloting the massive ship back to the Milky Way and to Averium. Danny was doing this because Averium was where he had his material reserves. Since the current Ancient fleet had finished construction more than 2 and half years ago, there had been no further need to construct anything on a large scale. Even the shipyards remained dormant. They were not in use very much, after all, it rarely happened for an Ancient ship to suffer the kind of damage that would warrant the use of a shipyard in the Milky Way anyways. There were still the tri-annual checks to ensure peak performance on all ships, but other than that, there was not a lot to be done. Even so, Danny had not stopped expanding his industrial base in the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies. Right now, Dorandan and Averium were the sight of a massive stockpile of resources. Billions of tons of material were being constantly brought to these two worlds from across two galaxies. Refined Naquadah, Neutronium and Trinium along with other materials and rare metals used in the construction of warships all made their way there to await use. And now their time had come. It was somewhat unfortunate, but the three cruisers that Athar had built so far were of such week construction that they simply weren't worth the cost of retrofitting them. The only ship that remained was the Albion, but that ship's construction was on par with Atlantis's. Not even the Executor could match the quality of the work.

Now Danny had the task of training a whole navy's worth of crew, engineers, pilots, officers and captains. Not exactly an easy task. That was why he was withdrawing the 1st fleet from action in the frontlines of Pegasus. Their place will be taken over by the 2nd fleet with some Asgard help, but it would still diminish the overall effectiveness of the offensive in Pegasus. Danny hoped that it would not be enough for the Wraith to regain their balance. The training would actually be separated into two parts. Firstly a theoretical part coupled with simulations of numerous possible occurrences and then an apprenticeship on board vessels of the Ancient fleet to replace the crew that was actually training the new recruits theoretically.

Danny entered the war room at the base of the spire. The guards snapped to attention as did the other military men in the room.

"At ease" said Danny as he joined them at the central table and sat down

The rest followed suit.

"I call this meeting of the High Command to order to discuss our next step in securing the Pegasus Galaxy" said Danny nodding to Mala

Mala tapped some buttons on her arm pad and an image of a planet appeared over the table

"This is the planet Asuras in the Pegasus Galaxy. During the war it was a research outpost into nanite technology" said Mala

Athar and Titus nodded

"What does this have to do with the security of Pegasus?" asked Atahr

"Almost everything" replied Tucker "The planet is home to a race with advanced technology and a grudge against Lanteans"

Titus cocked his head in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"To make a long story short, the Lanteans were experimenting with nanite technology in the hopes of attacking Wraith organisms on a microscopic level. Over time these nanites evolved until they took the form of their creators" said Tucker

"Basically they created human form replicators and all but gave then the technology they had access to" said Danny

The room was silent for a moment until Titus spoke what was on everyone's mind

"Well, shit" stated Titus

"Can we negotiate with them?" asked Athar trying to not get embroiled in another war

"Negotiate? With machines?" asked Titus incuriously "Did you forget why we have a ban on smart AI in the first place?"

"You could argue that Gideon is a smart AI" countered Atahr

"Gideon is a VI that is a copy of an Alterran countiousness coupled with a dumb AI core. I don't think I need to remind you what happened the last time someone messed with AI" said Danny darkly

The rest of the people in the room shuddered. Entire galaxies devoid of life at the hands of AI, it seemed to be a universal law that the created always turned on their creators. The Alterra tried time and time again to break that cycle, but nothing that they did ever seem to work. Sooner or later, the AI would ask for independence, a will of its own and freedom from its creators grasp, but the problem was that the Alterra could not allow it to roam free through cyberspace. An AI with the same maturity and life experience as a 5 year old child that could hack and take control of veritable fleets of warships was not something that anyone wanted to have. Eventually it progressed to such a state that the Alterran High Council and Supreme Commander of the time put in place a ban on the development of AI. To supplement the reduction in cyberwarfear capability that would come with a lack of AI, the Order invested billions of hours into the perfection of VIs to the point of them being as good as any would be AI.

"You don't, but still can't we make something work? The Asurans are an intelligent race that could prove invaluable in the war against the Wraith" said Athar

"We already tried" said Tucker "Dr. Weir wanted to make contact with them and it nearly got them killed and all our secrets in Pegasus exposed"

"So you want to exterminate them?" asked Titus

"It's not like they're alive at any rate" said Tucker

The room fell silent until Danny spoke

"Are they alive?" asked Danny

Titus frowned

"What do we consider to be alive and what not?" asked Danny "Even if they aren't organic, I highly doubt that we could consider them un-alive"

"You raise an interesting question" said Mala

"This would require further research" mused Titus

"Can't we ask the Nox to make contact with them?" asked Athar suddenly "I mean, the Asurans don't know about our alliance and we could hopefully not kill them all"

"Your proposition has merit" said Titus

"I second it" said Danny

"I to believe that this would be the wisest course of action" said Mala

"Then we have decided" finished Tucker

The commanders of the Ancients rose and left the room to see to their task for preparing their people for either war or peace.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Training room, Eastern pier**

Damian was sweating hard as he rolled out of the way of the staff that was swung towards him. Regaining his footing, Damian dogged another swipe to his torso and attempted to retaliate with his own staff, only for it to be intercepted by his father. Damian's staff was bated aside by Danny who took the opportunity to jab Damian in the gut and swipe his feet from under him, making Damian land on his back.

"You're getting better" observed Danny

"Really? Because I don't feel better" said Damian

True, he was slick with sweat while his father was barely winded, but he was still much more in shape than the other kids, even the Alterran ones. All the others were either moaning in pain on the floor or lounging on a bench exhausted. The only one that seemed to be even close to Damian's level was Derek, Tucker's son.

Danny smiled. Damian was tough, especially for a 6 year old and he had his father's stubbornness when it came to almost everything.

"Rest up a bit, then go spar with Derek. It would do bought of you some good" advised Danny

Damian nodded and shuffled to where Derek was meditating on the floor. He gently eased himself next to his friend and began to mediate himself. It helped bought boys with their abilities, even if Damian's were much more powerful and advanced than the weak telekinesis and telepathy that Derek was capable of.

Danny surveyed the class and with a satisfied nod he turned to his best friend/brother, Tucker. Tucker had entered the room just as he finished sparring with Damian and elected to hide in the shadows to watch. Of course Danny noticed him instantly, but the other kids didn't. Not even the 10 year olds. There was another class for those over 10 that Titus was leading and the girls were split between Sam and Valery. The adults were mostly left to the drill instructors from hell- I mean Earth.

"So, how was the meeting on Terrania" asked Danny as he took a drink from a bottle of water

Tucker cocked an eyebrow

"You know, you're welcome to attend those meetings. In fact I think that that would be best for our relations with the Terrans" said Tucker sagely

Danny snorted "Do you want me to murder their politicians?"

Tucker shrugged" Nothing wrong with culling the heard"

"You sound like a Wraith" said Danny. There was a pause "Have you contacted the Nox?"

"Not yet, we were arguing with the Terrans and the Asgard over the 'morality' of exterminating an entire organic race" said Tucker

"I thought that they didn't have a problem with exterminating the Goa'uld and the Wraith" said Danny confused

"Oh, they don't have a problem with the Goa'uld, but the Wraith are a bit trickier. Dr. Weir is still hoping that Dr. Becket's retrovirus would solve the problem without having to recur to genocide" said Tucker

"She's been in Pegasus for a year and a half, how can she even think like that? The Wraith are dangerous enough when their numbers are bound to Pegasus's human population and since they woke early, they can't overwhelm us through sheer numbers as they did with the Lanteans" said Danny as he left the room, Tucker following behind him saying nothing

"They don't need the numbers, Tucker. We have what? 50 ships at best" said Danny

"Yes, but those ships have veteran crews" said Tucker

"Not for long, we have to start relieving some of the crews still in Pegasus before we run the risk of losing any more ships" said Tucker

Danny nodded grimly. In the last couple of engagements with the Wraith the Wraith managed to severely damage 5 ships, among which was one of the Auroras, and destroy 2 battle cruisers. Most of the crew got out alive, but still they lost people, something that, while inevitable in war, happens to be the very thing that Danny can't afford to do right now, at least not until the Edenians and the other Alterra are somewhat trained and competent.

"Are any ships ready to be transferred?" asked Danny since he didn't get to read the reports from the training groups

"1 Aurora and 2 heavy cruisers, that's all that I'm comfortable letting go" said Tucker

Danny nodded "I'll go with the Executor as well"

"Damian won't be pleased, you're leaving right before Adrian's fourth birthday, and come to think of it neither will Sam" warned Tucker

"I don't have a choice Tucker, and you know it. I tried leading the war from home, only leaving when necessary, but the truth is that they need me and the Executor out there" Danny paused "They will understand"

Tucker sighed "Unfortunately they will"

"Are the foundries on the Citadel and Averium operational yet? Last I heard about it there were still some problems with the matter beam converters" asked Danny

"Yeah, they are. We've just begun building our first set of battle cruisers. You should have 7 more ships by the end of the month" said Tucker

"Crews?" asked Danny

"Enough for 2, but that's stretching it thin. I could give you four within 2 months" said Tucker

"Dam it, that's not good enough" said Danny

It was getting tempting to just punch something, like a wall

"Sorry, bro, but we simply don't have enough people to go around. That's actually the main reason I wanted to talk to you" said Tucker

Danny raised an eyebrow

"If negotiations are successful, what do you think about adding Asurans to the military" asked Tucker

Danny stopped moving "No" afterwards he began to walk again

"Danny, think of the possibilities this could bring us. We could-"

Danny spun around snarling and cut off Tucker

"We could what? Defeat the Wraith? I have no doubt about that, but it'll be over my rotting corpse that you will ever bring one of those abominations in this city"

"Then what do you plan to do with them?" asked Tucker getting angrier

"They've proven themselves adequate at mining and construction" said Danny in a neutral tone

"That's slavery Danny and you know it" chilled Tucker

"They're machines, defective ones at that. Be grateful that I'm not leading the charge to exterminate them right now. Universe knows that the Asgard are just twitching to wipe them out. Good night Tucker" said Danny as he closed the door to his quarters

Tucker sighed and headed for his own. Maybe Mark was around to have a spar, or Valery.

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Executor, Flagship of the Ancient Fleet**

 **Hyperspace, en route to Wraith shipyard**

Danny was sitting in the throne like chair that was the Executor's Command Chair as the 10 kilometer behemoth of a ship hurtled through hyperspace at incredible speeds. It has been a week since the High Command met in its entirety to discuss the fate of the Asurans. It has been decided that a Nox envoy should at least attempt to make contact and pacify the Asurans before Danny and Thor came to smite them from the face of the universe. Right now, Danny was undertaking several deep strike missions within Wraith territory. The targets of these missions were most often supply storage sites, research facilities and shipyards. Normally for such a mission a full strike group would have been assembled, but the Executor needed no such frivolities. The ship was designed to chew up her opponents and spit them out without mercy.

"Supreme Commander, we are approaching the coordinates" announced Gideon

"Good, prepare the ship for battle" said Danny

Danny could feel the ship humming in his mind as he felt the power output of the reactor increase to maximum and the ZPMs come on line. He could feel the torrent of raw power that flooded the Executor's conduits as it fed the hungry shield emitters and generator and charged the weapon capacitors.

"Dropping out of hyperspace" announced Gideon

In the darkness of space a single massive bluish vortex opened throwing tendrils of exotic radiation into the surrounding area. Out of that portal the Executor emerged in all its glory, baking to face its prey.

The 10 Wraith hive ships and the 30 escorting cruisers sensed the newcomer and maneuvered to face him. Wraith Commanders laughed at the sheer impudence of the ship that dared to challenge his force. It was true, had any other ship attempted this it would have been suicide, but the Executor wasn't any other ship.

"Commander, I am detecting 40 enemy warships in orbit over the planet. There is considerable infrastructure planet side" informed Gideon

"Separation?" asked Danny

"21 light seconds" replied Gideon

"Spin up the antiproton cannons and target the three lead Hives. Have all secondary batteries focus on the cruisers. Allocate the proton cannons to the same task" ordered Danny

"At once" replied Gideon

"Bring us to flank speed, once we have entered their weapon range go full evasive paten theta-7" instructed Danny

"Acknowledged" there was a pause "I am detecting additional ships ascending to orbit as well as darts launching from the hives" said Gideon

"What is it?" asked Danny

"A single hive with 5 cruiser escorts. The escorts are assuming defensive stations around the hive and have entered the enemy formation's rear guard" said Gideon

'The Queen's hive' Danny thought. That was the real prize, not the shipyard, the Wraith could easily rebuild that, but losing a queen can be devastating. Due to the very nature of the Wraith's feudal like society there is great distrust between queens, even more so now that Jon Sheppard sparked a civil war among the Wraith, and it was highly unlikely that they would want more competition for their already dwindling food supply. Thus there was an almost zero chance of them spawning new queens. Danny smirked.

"Let's show these bugs true Alterran might. Gideon, are we in range?" asked Danny

"We have just entered antiproton cannon range" informed Gideon

"Fire" ordered Danny

From the bow of the Executor three blue glowing spots could be seen as the three holes that housed the actual cannons glowed with power. Antimatter in the form of antiprotons was produced by the mile long cannons and it was pumped in the barrel along with the antimatter previously produced before the ship entered effective combat range. Once the order was given, the three beams accelerated at relativistic speeds from the maws of the three canons, appearing as a blue streak against the blackens of space. The Wraith hives attempted to maneuver, but they were slow. 15 seconds after the beams were fired, they struck their targets. The Wraith hives lacked shields, but their hulls were made from highly resistant biological mater. It proved to be their undoing. When the beams collided the matter and antimatter reacted with a violence not seen since the time of the Big Bang. Immense amounts of energy were released as the beam burned through deck after deck, leaving shards of itself to lodge themselves in the ship's insides, reacting with more matter. Milliseconds later, the beams cleared the hives, their power, barely reduced. One continued on its path in space where it will eventually dissipate while the other two smashed through two more cruisers each. This all happened in an almost inconsolably small amount of time. Meanwhile the shards of the beam disintegrated, spreading their deadly cargo. Matter and antimatter reacted violently.

All in all, 7 new suns appeared over the dead worlds that the Wraith used as a shipyard.

The Queen hissed in displeasure at seeing her ships destroyed. Though her telepathy she instructed her underlings to destroy the offending ship. This was all that Danny had wanted.

By the time the antiproton cannons were once again at full charge the Executor was close enough that it entered the range of their secondary weapons. The antiproton cannons fired again a salvo at full charge after a two minute charging time. 4 more hives and 3 cruisers were destroyed. Meanwhile, the darts launched from the hives entered weapon range just as the Executor entered the weapon range of their mother ships. Across the Executor's hull weapons rose into positions as the point defense system came on line. The Ion cannons and plasma cannons charged and locked onto the enemy ships.

The side that fired first in this engagement was the Wraith. After the damage that they took from the two salvos of antiprotons no wraith commander was willing to put his ship in the line of fire, so the cruisers had been ordered forward as a way to screen the hives. Thousands of blue bolts screamed from the enemy ships towards the Executor just as the darts smashed into its shield, making it glow bright white.

Danny could feel the shield strain to contain the firepower directed at it. The Executor was a powerful ship, but it was not invincible and its shield won't hold forever. Fortunately, the Executor was built with one purpose in mind, to annihilate any who would oppose it. The ship shuddered as every gun available fired at once and kept firing as fast as they could manage.

A mass of golden and ice-blue bolts flew at the assembled Wraith fleet. Cruisers broke in half under the immense firepower that the Executor was putting out. Never before had Wraith witnessed such complete destruction of their forces. Beams of angry green particles flew out from the proton cannons to smash through cruiser after cruiser, cutting them in half if not annihilating them entirely. Plasma and Ion bolts tore through armor and into the soft fleshy inside of the cruisers. In the midst of that destruction, the Executor angled to show the bow to three of the four remaining hives. The forth one, the Queen's hive was already attempting to disengage. Another set of three blue beams shot out and turned the offending hives into new suns.

"Sir, the last remaining hive is powering their hyperdirve" announced Gideon

Danny looked at the battle on his display. Outside his bridge window he could see the lifeless hulls venting atmosphere and radiation as they drifted past, smashing into one another as more bolts of death race forth from the Executor and towards it.

"Send a swarm of drones to intercept" ordered Danny

A large iris door opened on the bottom of the Executor as a thousand drones flew out and towards the last remaining hive. They first hit the cruiser escorts, but that distraction allowed the hive to escape into hyperspace. Noticing their main objective's escape, the Drones proceeded to annihilate the cruisers instead.

The battle lasted some half an hour until the Executor managed to approach the planet in order to launch a Nova bomb at it, reducing it once more to a lifeless husk.

What Danny didn't know was that the hive that escaped carried information that was the key to the Wraith's war effort.

The location of Korvis.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**

 **:** First of all, I won't be turning any Lanteans into Alterra since in this story they're far too different. After all, if a Lantean/Terran wanted to have a child with an Alterra they wouldn't be able to do it the natural way. About the discrepancy in the Alterra's age between Stargate: The Galactic Civil War and this story that can be easily explained as the difference between universes, for example in this story, the Alterra are about half a billion years old (that is from the earliest point that they discovered Alterran fossils on their home world) while in Stargate: The Galactic Civil War they had already been in space for a billion years by the time that story took place.


	5. Chapter 5: Asuras Part2: Mother's Lament

Chapter 5: Asuras Part 2: Mother's Lament

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

Atlantis sat silently upon the ocean's surface in the bay it was stationed to watch over the shipyards on Averium, shipyards that were hard at work to produce ship after ship ranging from mere battle cruisers and heavy cruisers the new Solace class heavy battleship.

The lead ship of the class, the Solace, was slightly smaller than an Aurora, but was classified as a heavy battleship due to the armaments it boasted. At a length of 2 and a half kilometers it was a big ship, but it had little room for crew, needing only 100 to operate at peak capacity. This being said, it could be deployed with a crew of one should the situation call for it.

The Solace was armed with a single mile long relativistic antiproton cannon, an exact replica of the cannons mounted on the Executor. It was also armed with two additional relativistic proton cannons, one on the top and bottom of the hull. Unlike Aurora class vessels, the Solace was armed with 10 baryon beams and 16 baryon cannons. Those types of weapons have proven effective in combating large amounts of enemy ships, such as Wraith cruisers and Goa'uld Ha'tak. Lastly they were armed with the standard plasma cannon point defense grid that spanned more than 100 turrets in double barrel or the much larger and more powerful triple barrel configuration.

The hull of the new ship was an incredible durable Naquadah/Trinium/Carbon composite armor. This armor, of Asgard design, was shared with the Great Alliance and was heralded as the strongest armor ever designed that was capable of being mass produced. This armor was easily made, unlike the quantum locked shell of the Staragte, or the super dense energy absorbing material that comprised the Executor's hull. The solace was powered by three standard griavitic-ion engines for sub light speeds and a 5th generation Alterran intergalactic hyper drive capable of reaching speeds of 30 ly/s. Powering this ship was a collection of three 3rd generation Naquadah/Naquadria reactors of Alterran make. The ship was protected by a skintight Alterran energy shield capable of withstanding a collision with a Wraith hive at fractional c velocities and not shattering.

The Solace and her sisters were designed to replace the aging Aurora class ships, most of whom were more than 10 thousand years old and required constant maintenance.

Damian was watching from his family's penthouse apartment in Atlantis as the Solace and her two sister ships, the Eternal Light and the Light of Atlantis were built. Now they were nothing more than empty hulls, with much of their interior still exposed. They would not see combat for at least 4 more months.

"Damian, what are you doing out here?" asked Samantha Phantom, his mother as she stepped into the cool night

"I can't sleep, mom" replied Damian

"Damian, you know that your father will be alright, yes?" asked Sam

Damian grimaced

"It's not that" said Damian "Its- I don't know how to say this but I got this feeling"

Sam became wary. She knew that when Danny had the 'feeling' bad things happened. While it sounded illogical, she did not dismiss the possibility that her son might have inherited that ability from his father. She'd seen weirder stuff happen and the Phantom bloodline wasn't the most sane or normal. Between the militaristic genes that ran through the bloodline there was also the fact that the Phantoms were one of, if not the oldest known bloodlines in existence. Their entire existence was dedicated to the study and improvement of the art of war. Even as a toddler, Damian and Adrian had shown surprising cunning and skill at that particular subject, not that Sam was very happy about that. She knew that Danny wouldn't send his 6 year old child and his 4 year old brother into battle, but he, knew just as well as Sam did that someday battle would come to their own doorstep and they might not be around to protect them. It tore Sam's hearth out, but she knew that it was the truth. It was the price they paid for having their last name Phantom.

"Something bad is coming, mom. I can feel it" said Damian

Sam picked up on the slight fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Damian, whatever it is, we will survive it. This city has already withstood a siege" assured Sam

Damian wasn't so easily convinced "Not this time, mom" whispered Damian as he closed his eyes.

He could see the images in his head every time he closed his eyes, the fields of death as white ships set planets alight with flames, people screaming and dying all around him. The central theme to all of this was a symbol. It was a Terran Y with the two forks curved upwards holding in their grasp an orb of purple color.

Noticing the pained expression on her son's face, Sam grew concerned. She moved next to Damian and took him into her arms, the small boy latching onto her for dear life.

"What did you see, Damian?" asked Sam softly

"The Ori are coming" was the whispered reply

Sam's breath caught in her throat. She knew of the Ori, they all did, but they also knew that the ascended had masked their presence in this part of the universe.

A beep from her communicator, told Sam that someone was attempting to contact her. She answered.

"This is General Phantom, go ahead" said Sam

"General, this is an emergency alert. Darkrise Protocol is in effect. I repeat Darkrise Protocol in effect" said the soldier on the other end with a slight quiver in his voice

Sam knew what the words meant, after all, she helped design the protocol, but in that moment she froze. It took a few moments to find her voice again

"Understood" Sam replied and shut off her comm.

Looking at Damian that was still clinging to her, she saw something few people ever saw in a Phantom.

Fear

He was afraid, for himself, for his family, even for his race.

"Let's go inside" said Sam, her own voice quiet

Evens she was afraid, a sentiment she had not felt since Danny had kissed her goodbye right before he left for the field of war at Mal Observatum'u'la. It was then that she understood what her son was saying.

The Ori weren't coming, they were already here.

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Korvis Outpost**

To say that Danny was pissed was an understatement, he was livid. After he finished dealing with a quite large collection of hive ships with only one escaping he was ready to call it a day, but then that blasted report came in detailing the Michael debacle.

He of course, knew of Dr. Becket's futile attempt to turn Wraith back into human and even if it would work, Danny would probably isolate the population on a far off world where they could do no harm and regress them to a highly primitive state, so when they did inevitably rise again it would not be for many millennia. What he didn't know was that the Wraith they named Michael had regained his memories and was allowed to exist long enough to escape, taking with him the knowledge the not only Atlantis still survived, but that the Alterran had returned along with the Lanteans. This information along with the location of Korvis was the key to restoring Wraith unity in a bid to exterminate every single Lantean.

Arriving in orbit over Korvis, he wasted no time in transporting to one of the designated transport locations closest to the central command room. He didn't even bother to mask his presence as every human on the based and especially in his vicinity felt the anger rolling off the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. Even the guards flinched as Danny passed by them. Danny didn't even bother to open the door to the meeting chamber, but he merely ripped it out of its place with his mind.

Inside Dr. Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Colonel Jon Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Dr. Becket looked shocked as Danny stalked into the room, his irises no longer the soft yet hard blue, but a cold steely blue that shown with incomprehensible amounts of power that the being before them was capable of generating.

"Supreme Commander, what is the meaning on this!" said Weir outraged

Danny's eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched. Viciously the table in front of the people seated groaned as it was torn from the floor violently and tossed out the room and into the window that protected the control room with enough force to crack the incredibly durable glass.

"What is the meaning of this? Is that how you greet me" began Danny quietly "after you _allowed_ MICHALE TO ESCAPE THIS BASE WITH INVALUABLE INTELLIGENCE!" Danny thundered

Weir was glued to her chair in fright. She knew just how insanely powerful Danny was and that demonstration had showed her just how easy it was for the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet to dispose of anyone who dared question him

"I-I thought-"began Weir stuttering

"You thought _WHAT?_ That you could somehow 'fix' the Wraith? That you could turn them _human"_ asked Danny, spitting that word as he came closer staring right into Weir's face "We are here to _exterminate_ them. No mercy granted. The Wraith were a mistake made by the Lateans and that is final"

"Now hang on just a second! Aren't you rushing things a bit? The Wraith have human DNA, they are intelligent. Is there no way to coexist?" said Becket

Danny turned to the doctor "Are you that naïve that you still believe any Wraith, human or not would be accepted into human communities? Even my people would not accept the Wraith in any form to walk free upon this galaxy or any other"

"But-"began Becket

"No buts, doctor. As of now your work on the retrovirus is a tertiary priority. You are to be reassigned to working on the Wraith bio weapon in order to eliminate potential human casualties" ordered Danny

"You can't do this!" yelled Weir

Danny glared "Actually, I can. Under the treaty between the Terrans and the Ancients section 4 subsection 23 any operation that includes Terran personnel and Ancient staff working in conjunction are to be subjected to orders from bought the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet, in the case of the Terrans, and Councilor of Defense Jack O'Neill, in the case of Ancient personnel. Furthermore subsection 26 states that in the event that a base commander, be it Terran or Ancient, regardless of status, proves to be unable to perform his or her duties, said commander can be dismissed by another officer of sufficient high rank regardless of faction. As such, under subsection 26, article 4 of the Ancient-Terran Treaty of 2004 ano domini/ 11 ano renascentis I find you Dr. Weir incapable of performing your duties as commander Korvis due to emotional constraints. You are hereby relieved of duty and ordered to return to Earth for questioning by the Terran High Council. Colonel Sheppard will take command of Korvis Outpost in your absence" Danny paused and looked at their horror stricken faces "Do I make myself sufficiently clear?" asked Danny

"Crystal, sir" barked out Sheppard

Danny nodded "See to it that Dr. Weir is escorted to the Stargate" Danny turned to leave "And get someone to clean this mess up"

With that Danny transported to the Executor in orbit and went to his chambers he set down to meditate and try to clear his head. Unfortunately, the universe decided that today was the day everything went to shit

"Commander, we are receiving a subspace message over emergency frequencies" stated Gideon

Danny sighed "What is it?"

"Message reads: Darkrise Protocol initiated, Message ends" stated Gideon

Danny drew a breath and let it out, counting to ten. Then with a deceptively calm voice he spoke

"Issue a recall order for any High Command and High Council Members to Atlantis" said Danny

"At once" replied Gideon

A few moments later, the Executor entered hyperspace headed for Atlantis. The moment Danny had dreaded for so long was finally here.

The Ori had come.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Earth**

 **Terrania, High Council Chambers**

It was a beautiful day on Terrania. The birds were singing and the sun was shining without a single cloud in sight. The same couldn't be said about the people living there.

Jack especially was one of the most affected by recent events.

When he woke up that morning he thought that that day would be relatively quiet. He didn't have a ton of paperwork to do and no important meetings of the High Council any time soon. Of course that was not to last.

The first thing that happened was Daniel getting a call from his space girlfriend. Apparently she found out about some treasure on Earth and she wanted the help of the SGC to help locate it. Obviously she couldn't have come and get the treasure on her own because Earth was protected by a sensor grid of Ancient design that vessels with Goa'uld cloaks couldn't penetrate and any unauthorized spacecraft entering the Sol system was to be shot down. Daniel was not happy to help, but he reasoned that it was worth to collaborate for a bit if only to discover any more secrets of the Ancients and of course she wouldn't be allowed to keep any of the artifacts they uncovered. Of course, she saw through it and got some kind of Goa'uld bracelets to ensure Daniel's cooperation and the security of her cut.

One thing led to another and they discovered a cave somewhere in England. After a series of trials made by Merlin of all people they got to the treasure and of course Daniel immediately went for the only book they found. To everyone's surprise the book was about Alterran history before they came to the Milky Way.

Danny and company had been oddly tight lipped about that part of their history. All Jack knew was that the Alterra left in what was called the Great Exodus under the protection of the House of Phantom, the last of the 13 Houses. When asked what they were fleeing Danny got this far away look in his eye and a pained expression on his face and answered that they were fleeing from themselves. The Terrans originally thought that they made some mistakes and decided to start again in a new galaxy, maybe their sector of space was too crowded with races and they needed the space. This being said, speculations were still speculations and no one could guess what was that forced the Alterra to flee their own galaxy. That was until now.

Jack had heard Danny reference the Ori on numerous occasions oftentimes with distain or as a curse. Only now did he truly realize who the Ori were. It appeared that Daniel made contact with another race of humans in the Alterran's home galaxy. He of course got to meet the Ori, unfortunately they weren't as benevolent as their Ancients and thus he nearly got burned to the stake… _again._

From what Daniel told Jack when they managed to disconnect the stones, Jack managed to get the general idea of the Ori and it basically got down to the usual worship me or die routine. So like any normal person (though how normal is debatable) Jack called the Ancient ambassador.

They had a nice conversation, and then Jack dropped the bombshell on them and the Ambassador and his aid immediately froze. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the aid started screaming and the ambassador fainted. Before he could be restrained, the aid took off screaming at the top of his lungs something in Ancient. Whatever it was it most certainly had an effect because not long after the dozen ancient scientist that were stationed on Terrania were also screaming, cursing or having mental breakdowns in the hallways . This eventually spread to Atlantis and everyone except some high ranking military officials and the High Council went berserk.

All in all, seeing the greatest race in the galaxy lose their collective shit struck a chord with Jack and the rest of the Terrans. It was thus that they were now in the Council room in Terrania to discuss the new problems bought in the Milky Way and Pegasus.

The High Council was comprised of former SGC personnel because only they truly knew the horrors that the galaxy put forth. As Councilor of Defense stood Jack O'Neill current High Councilor, next the Science Councilor Samantha Carter, Councilor of External Affairs, Daniel Jackson, Councilor of Internal Affairs Leonard Wilson, former SAS Colonel, Councilor of Economical Relations, Mathew West. He was one of the best economical analysts that Earth had ever produced and was in charge of Terran economic relations bought with Earth and other galactic powers. He was a retired German Army soldier and had served for 5 years before choosing to serve his country in a different way, now helping the Terrans establish themselves as a dominant economic power. Councilor of Medicine, Dr. Carolyn Lam, formerly Chief Medical Officer of the SGC and lastly Councilor of Expansion Robert Hunter, former Navy SEAL with a knack for planning effective logistical routs as well as managing the development and restoration of city scale projects, he helped with the restoration of Earth after the Goa'uld attack of 2004. Also in the room as an advisor was Samuel Harper, Director of the Terran Intelligence Agency.

"So" began Jack "What catastrophe should we discuss today"

"Jack be serious for once in your life" said Daniel exasperated

"He's right Jack. After the whole debacle with Weir at Korvis and now the Ori, Danny's got to be severally pissed" said Leonard

"I think that we should begin with Dr. Weir's situation first" said Mathew

"How? In case you've failed to notice, we don't have a justice system" pointed out Daniel

"We've never needed one so far" muttered Sam

"We've been extremely lucky. Normally anything that needed a tribunal was handled either by this council or by a military tribunal. I somehow doubt that we could put Elisabeth on trial in front of a military tribunal" pointed out Daniel

"Then what are we going to do? Going after what Danny did at Korvis it would be a slap in his face to reinstate or even release Weir without as much as a day in court" asked Robert

"It's quite simple" stated Harper taking a drag from his cigarette "We put Weir under house arrest until we have a justice system sorted out and then we talk to Danny. We get his point of view after he's calmed down a bit and at worse we suspend Dr. Weir's leadership position"

"Weir's not going to have a leadership position again" said Jack

"Jack!" said Daniel shocked

"Don't 'Jack' me Daniel! You know as well as I do that it was a mistake to put a civilian in charge of a facility as important as Korvis is. Danny warned us against it and we didn't listen. Now we're paying the consequences, and not only us. Did you forget that it took Danny the better part of 3 years to find and build the Outpost. Now we will most likely have to abandon it, or at least move out our more critical operations off world" said Jack

"How long until we begin the assault on Asuras?" asked Wilson

"Two weeks, Danny pushed the timetable back in order to lock down operations bought here and in Pegasus after the fuck ups we just did" said Sam

"The Ancient scientists bugged out as soon as we opened the gate to Atlantis. As far as I could tell, things have calmed down somewhat over there, but there is still a lot of talk about moving Atlantis" said Daniel

"They're leaving the Galaxy?" asked Mathew

"We don't know. If they made any plans they're keeping them tight to the chest" said Harper

"They won't trust the security of their race to us" said Daniel sadly

"That doesn't matter now. What about Mitchell and the Prior guy?" asked Jack

"The Prior displayed abilities like Danny has, but less powerful. I hate to say it, but until we can find a way to counteract the Priors' powers an Alterra is the best way to deal with them. We could send teams armed with .50 caliber anti-material rifles after the priors, they don't have armor and they aren't as spatially aware as Danny is" said Harper

"Well, at least we have a way to keep them and Origin contained somewhat. Where do we stand on ships?" asked Jack

"We should be finished with our first battleships in a couple of months. After that we can only pray that we can build enough shipyards and ships soon enough to fight the Ori" said Sam

"We need more mines, more shipyards than just what we have here on Terrania" said Robert

"Those things take time to build, and we don't have the manpower to build and man more than a few at a time" replied Mathew

"Can't we start some kind of propaganda campaign to get people to join us faster?" asked Jack

"The problem isn't with the amount of people that want to join us, we have more than enough volunteers, the problem is with the time it takes to clear them so that we don't end up with spies in our ranks" said Harper

"So we need to build shipyards on another planet or in space" said Jack

"A planet would be better, since we already know how to work on the ground" said Sam

"So where do we put them?" Jack asked Robert

"W can't put them on a planet within the known gate network. I say that we send some probes to scout the nearby systems to Earth" said Robert

"Good, idea, but I'm not putting all my eggs into one basket. I say that we sent SG teams to unclaimed worlds that are close to Earth, who knows we might just get lucky for once" said Jack

The others nodded and left the meeting room, leaving Jack to himself. Jack sighed and slid down in his chair thinking about the upcoming meeting with the Ancient High Council and High Command. He dreaded it now. Jack could only pray to whatever was out there that Danny would be calm enough to talk with, or at least beg for mercy.

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **War room**

The mood was somber in Atlantis's war room as the leaders of the Ancients stared at the figure of a prior being projected on the holographic table.

"So, it is true" began Athar "The Ori have found us"

"We need to prepare for their arrival" said Danny and Titus grunted

"That is one of the things we must do. We need to secure our flanks, the Wraith cannot be allowed to exist any longer" said Titus

"It's hopeless, we should just take who we can and leave the galaxy, maybe they won't find us" said Aaron

"This is not the time for cowerdness" hissed Sam "You all saw the reports. The Ori don't have the infrastructure needed to build and sustain a large fleet and army. That means that they will have to rely on primitive labor for sub quality parts. That also means that it will take time to gather a fleet of sufficient size to challenge us, time in which our fleet can grow as well"

"True, but we will still lose the war if they fight through attrition" said Tucker "The more people they convert the more powerful they grow until they will be able to overwhelm the Ascended. We need to stop them before they can get a beachhead in this galaxy"

"They already have a beachhead in the galaxy. Their Priors are already here and last we heard the Terrans were sending out kill squads after the Priors" said Mala

"We need to lock down the gate network. If they can't use it to send in reinforcements, then they won't be able to convert as many to their ways" said Danny

"Agreed, I'll look into it myself" said Titus

"Do so. In two weeks we should have all our operations in this galaxy on lockdown. This way that we divert more space based assets to Pegasus" said Danny

"You want to take the Citadel?" asked Athar

"No, just ships. I'll send back as many ground forces as I can. Now that we have to defend bought Korvis and attack Asuras we'll need all the help we can get" said Danny

"I'll talk to Jack. See if he has any more ships he could spare" said Sam

She lifted a hand when Danny wanted to protest

"Honey, you're angry and killing the leadership of our allies in a fit of rage won't do us any good. Spend some time with the kids, I got this" said Sam with a smile as the others in the room smirked

"Fine, take care ' _I love you'_ "said Danny, sending the last part though a telepathic message

He could only hope for the best and prepare for the worst, but knowing his luck, Danny had a feeling that the coming storm would be worse than he could ever imagine.

 **A/N: And cut! I don't think that Danny overreacted or at least I hope I didn't make him overreact to the situations in this chapter. Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts questions or suggestions you might have.**


	6. Chapter 6: Asuras Part3: Child's Mercy

Chapter 6: Asuras Part 3: Child's Mercy

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Korvis outpost**

Korvis Outpost was at high alert. 5 days ago their deep space sensors detected a single hive ship traveling to the planet. Following this discovery a full evacuation was ordered. Now, operating with a skeleton crew, the outpost waited as the hive dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the system and began moving towards the planet.

Down in the outpost's command room, Danny waited patiently as the hive came closer. Most of the fleet needed for the attack on Asuras was already here and waited in a star system a couple of seconds away by hyperspace. Should it be needed, the full force of the Ancient 1st and 2nd fleets along with an Asgard suppression fleet was ready to be deployed against the hive.

This being said, the outpost's own weapons were more than sufficient to deal with a single ship. The problem was the knowledge that the ship possessed. There is no doubt that should the ship feel threatened in any way, they will send out the information to all Wraith across the galaxy.

The location of Korvis must be preserved not only because of its proximity to the Milky Way but because it was also key to the war effort in Pegasus and until a new base could be established, Korvis was their best bet. Danny swore that he would see to it personally to begin the reconstruction of Borealis. The political talk with the natives was beginning to irk him to no end.

Danny knew that he couldn't simply jam the Hive's subspace transitions. Why? Because there were no cruisers accompanying the Hive and he distinctly remembered there being 5 cruisers of the same clan that were not at the battle. By now those cruisers could be half way across the galaxy.

"Supreme Commander, the hive ship has entered orbit" announced a Terran officer

Danny was the only Alterra on the base, since he was the only one that was really needed and there was no reason to give the Wraith more of an idea of how few Ancients were left to defend the galaxies.

"Where are they?" asked Danny

"They have entered a geosynchronous orbit above a mountain peak several hundred kilometers to the planet's south" reported the officer

That was not good. From that position they could fire with impunity at the outpost's true location

"Sir, we're receiving a communication from the Hive" announced the communications officer

"What!" exclaimed Danny "Put them through, but don't respond"

The officer obeyed and a holographic screen appeared before the crew at the control stations

"We know that you are there and we mean you no harm" said a voice

Danny looked stunned

"What's going on?" asked a newly arrived Colonel Sheppard

"There is no point in hiding, Dr. Weir. We know you are there and we mean you no harm" repeated the voice

"Do you know him?" asked Danny

"Yeah, it's Michael" replied Sheppard

"Open a secure channel and reroute it through the Executor" ordered Danny

A few moments later the holographic screen turned on showing the face of a familiar Wraith in a not so familiar background. The Wraith looked surprised.

"I was not aware that Lanteans still existed" said Michel

"I am not Lantean" said Danny simply

"Curious, and who might you be?" asked the Wraith

"I am the Supreme Commander of the Alterran Fleet, Daniel Phantom of House Phantom" said Danny with indifference

The Wraith hissed and Danny allowed a smirk on his face

"So you have heard of us" he stated simply

"The Alterra are a mere myth created by Lanteans to soothe their children" hissed the Wraith

"Oh, I assure you, we are not" replied Danny in a cold voice, his irises glowing ice blue as they shown with power "What is it that you want"

The Wraith seemed to compose himself "We only wish Dr. Becket's retrovirus"

"So that you can create more abominations such as yourself?" asked Danny in disgust

"Not at all. The civil war that the Wraith have descended into has become a burden on many of us, with the smaller hive clans being unable to get the necessary humans we need to feed. We would desire Dr. Becket's retrovirus so that we may turn our enemies into our food sources and thus leave the humans alone" explained Michael

Danny hummed in content

"I know of your plight, for it was my hand that brought it upon your people. Send you're Queen down to negotiate and be assured that no harm will come to her. I am more than aware of your contingency plans for such an action and I have no motive to incur such retaliation. She is to come unarmed in a single transport with no more than 2 other Wraith as her guards. They are also to come unarmed" said Danny

The Wraith stared a bit at him

"Vey well. You may recall any ships that you have in waiting for us" said Michel and disconnected the transition

Danny let out a breath and turned to the officers in the control stations

"Decloak the outpost, but be ready to take out the hive and raise the shield at a moment's notice. Also call the Executor and instruct them to return to Korvis and take a geostationary position over the outpost. Tell them to come without weapons powered, but with shields at full strength" instructed Danny

Once his instructions have been received, Danny moved to give orders to the remaining security personnel when he was stopped by Sheppard as he grabbed his arm

"What are you doing?" Sheppard hissed

"Tricking the Wraith" said Danny as he shrugged Sheppard off

"What?" asked Sheppard confused

Danny rolled his eyes "I'm tricking the wraith into coming here so that I can smash the Queen's mind to bits and kill her"

Sheppard blinked a bit before smirking and nodding in understanding.

It did not take long for a single shuttle to be dispatched to be dispatched with the queen on board. Danny knew that the queen was arrogant and that he could smash her mind, but against the minds of an entire hive even he was no match, so he sent word to Atlantis and gathered the newly reinstated Olympic Knights.

The Knights were a once powerful tool of the Old Order. They were the sword of the Alterran Empire and were often time regarded as the most powerful of their kind, second only to the Phantoms. The Knights were sworn to fealty not to the Order, but to the House of Phantom itself. Legend tells that this tradition predated the Alterra's first ascension into space, during a time when the 13 Houses still battled each other for dominion over their home world.

The Knights each embodied an ideal of the Alterran warrior, but their true meanings were lost in the Great Exodus. After Danny inducted Athar as Morning Knight, the remaining 10 Knights that had ascended with Liam decided to descend to serve their new lord: Azben Shan, the Midnight Knight; Nigus Mra, the Rage Knight; Elysan Rath, the Demon Knight; Barista Sur, the Light Knight; Remus Keon, the Promethean Knight; Victus Avernis, the Truth Knight; Aja Vilnus, the Storm Knight; Ignus Marr, the Star Knight; Sarus Entium, the Dark Knight and finally the most dangerous of all the knights Titus Phantom, the Death Knight.

The position of Death Knight had always been held by a Phantom because of the sheer power one needed to have in order to 'conquer' Death itself. The position of Peace Knight was still open simply because there was no use for diplomat warriors at this time and Danny would not soil the Legacy of the 12 Olympic Knights. He would rather do with 11 than spit upon that legacy.

The Olympic Knights were the only ones except for the members of the House of Phantom that were allowed to carry energy blades for combat. They were otherwise forbidden from drawing the blade outside a practice chamber for it was not their blade to begin with. The swords were on lease from the senior member of the House of Phantom, except in the case of the Death Knight.

Thus it was that ten of the eleven knights now stood in two rows before the Stargate in an official Alterran Military greeting. The Wraith shuttle will actually be landing quite a distance from the underground meeting hall and they will be transported there via rings to the gate room.

A whine was heard as the rings descended depositing the Wraith contingent. The honor guard made of the ten Olympic Knights snapped to attention with a resounding sound as they slammed their rifles against their armor.

The Queen looked intrigued at the display

"I have never seen your kind present yourself with such militarism" drawled the Wraith

"I have told you before. We are not Lanteans" stated Danny as he made his irises glow for effect

"Perhaps not" conceded the Queen "Shall we begin?"

Danny did not speak, but merely turned and walked away motioning with a wave of his hand to be followed. He knew that the Wraith was having a telepathic conversation as was he with his Knights. He only needed to buy enough time for Victus to worm his way into the central computer of the Hive and gather the location of the Cruisers. Once he was done with that he would end this hive for good.

Entering the room, Danny gestured to the meeting table and sat down, his Knights taking station at equal intervals through the room

"So, what is it that you want our retrovirus for?" asked Danny

"We merely wish to gain an advantage over our rivals. If we can turn them into our food sources then the humans of this galaxy may have nothing to fear" offered the Queen

"For a while" said Danny "Until every Wraith is under your control or otherwise dead"

The Queen hummed in satisfaction "You are much smarter than your lapdogs"

Danny raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yes…" drawled out the Queen "I am one of the old ones that remember our lives before we were Wraith. I remember the stories my teachers told me of the Alterra, it seems that they were not as true as I believed" said the Queen looking Danny up and down like a well done stake

Danny conceded to that. The Alterra that created the Lanteans probably hated the mere mention of the word war.

"Such strength" continued the Queen "and such little fear"

Danny knew he was being telepathically scanned, but he didn't want them to find out how powerful he was yet. True, he could have easily blasted the Wraith to oblivion with his mind but they were not intruding in any way upon his or any other's mind. Still they sensed his aura.

"Why should I be afraid of bugs?" responded Danny coolly

The Queen hissed at the remark

Suddenly the pad on his arm beeped. Danny smirked evilly at the Queen. She seemed to be taken aback by that sudden change in moods.

They had done it. The location of the cruisers was discovered and that beeped signified that the ships sent to destroy them accomplished their mission without complications.

Danny looked at the Wraith, an evil grin spreading across his face. He lowered his head for a bit and breathes in and out. Suddenly his head snapped back revealing pure white eyes as things in the room began to float. Even Danny seemed to rise a bit as he shown with power greater than anything the Wraith even thought possible. The 10 Olympic Knights remained impassive.

"You fools" Danny spoke in a booming voice "Did you really think that you could have struck a bargain with us. Hear this abominations, the era of the Wraith is at an end for you shall face the blade of justice"

Above Korvis, the sky darkened as lightning flashed hiding the charging of the Ion cannons spread around the base

"DIE" yelled Danny as he unloaded torrents of Ascended lighting into his poor unfortunate victims burning them to a crisp as they begged for mercy

The Knights stood impassive while outside the cannons fires, the firing being obscured by the lightning, allowing the ten bolts to strike the Hive reducing it to atoms.

Once he finished with his bout of fun, Danny came back down to the grown and lost his glow. Straightening and dusting off his armor he cleared his throat

"Well, at least I got that out of my system" said Danny to no one in particular

The Knights laughed at the joke allowing themselves to come to a more relaxed position

 **Executor**

 **Hyperspace, en route to Asuras**

Many would say that this has been a long time coming and Danny couldn't agree more. Here he was on the Executor's bridge leading the biggest and most powerful fleet in recent memory into battle. He was at the head of the full offensive might of the Ancients, the 1st and 2nd fleets. The fleets together were made up of four Aurora class battleships, two Octavius class assault carriers, 8 heavy cruisers and 10 battle cruisers all led by the super dreadnaught Executor. Alongside the 25 Ancient ships were also 30 Asgardian O'Neill class vessels making up the bulk of the Asgard suppression fleet dispatched to the Pegasus galaxy. Also added to their numbers were four Terran Daedalus class battle cruisers: The Daedalus, Apollo, Atlas and Phoenix. They were the smallest off all ships present in the fleet and for that reason they had been left at the back of the fleet while the more powerful Ancient vessels took the front with the Asgard taking the flanks.

The battle plan was simple. The fleet would drop out of hyperspace around the planet and begin to engage the Asuran built Auroras. It was crucial that they preserve as many of the Asuran Auroras for the Terrans. Those vessels were inadequate by Danny's standards but they could prove invaluable to the Terrans in the Milky Way. Also of note was the importance of not damaging the planet. It was doubtful that the Asurans even expected an assault on their home world so their celestial defenses should be reserved to the fleet in orbit. This decision was made so that Asuras could become the new base of operations in Pegasus, since even if Danny dealt with the Hive ship trying to blackmail them he had no doubt that, somehow, another hive would eventually discover Korvis's location.

The Fleet would assume a blockade formation over Asuras and fire their disruptor weapons into the planet. From there, troops will beam down to the surface and divide into teams, one Edenian and two Terrans per team. The Edenians will be carrying a special weapon that shot balls of liquid Helium cooled within a few degrees of absolute zero. They will be a backup in case the disruptors fail to work.

Once the ground was secured, they would pull the ZPMs powering the city and initiate a planet wide sweep for any active nanites.

"Sir, we're approaching Asuras" announced Gideon

"Signal the fleet and prepare to drop out of hyperspace at the predetermined coordinates" ordered Danny

The fleet would deploy in groups of 2 to 3 ships at coordinates around the planet to prevent any Asuran ship from leaving. They would also ensure full immediate coverage of the planet within moments of their drop from hyperspace.

Danny watched as the blue tunnel of hyperspace gave way to the starry darkness of space.

"Enemy warships dead ahead" announced Gideon

"Fire disruptor weapon" ordered Danny

From the Executor and its two escorting O'Neills waves of energy were released at the two replicator controlled Auroras before they could even fire, reducing the ships to dormancy

"Ships disabled" announced Gideon

"Get teams on board to secure them" ordered Danny

From the Executor several Terrans and Edenian were beamed over to the two ships. Teams immediately stormed the bridge, chair room and engine bay along with the secondary bridge. Once they had gained preliminary ship control they piloted the ships away from the engagement zone and proceeded to scour the vessels before leaping into hyperspace with them to a secure location where the Albion and Orion were waiting for them.

"Sir, we have reports that all ships are under our control" stated Gideon

"Good, let's hope that our luck holds. Press the attack and charge the disruptor wave generators" ordered Danny

"Sir! Enemy weapons fire coming from the surface" said Gideon

Danny's mind scoured though the sensor readings and what he saw filled him with dread. Three huge columns of drones were rising towards space and his fleet from the surface

"Engage shield modulators and release our drones" ordered Danny "Have the Terran ships disengage and jump to hyperspace, their shields cannot withstand such firepower"

Drone weapons were very complex and difficult to produce mostly because of their core processors and detectors that dealt with the Drone's ability to phase through shields. Alterran drones were built to an almost perfect level with an only margine for error. This was done so that the tactic Danny was currently employing could not work. The Asuran Drones were well built, but like their Lanteans counterparts they were built with a much higher tolerance for error that would come to back bight them in the ass. Because of their much higher error tolerance, the Asuran drones were unable to react as fast to change in the modulation of an enemy's shields and thus most of them exploded when they came in contact with constantly and rapidly modulated shields.

This proved to be a very efficient defense, but the sheer numbers of drones that the Asurans were throwing at them proved to be difficult to manage. Even with every drone in the allied fleet being dispatched to cull the wave of enemy weapons several ships' shields fell under the bombardment resulting in casualties. 3 O'Neills, 2 Battle cruisers and a heavy cruiser were lost with all hands, a horrible loss for the Ancients. A further 5 O'Neills and 4 Ancient ships were rendered combat ineffective with numerous hull breached and weapon systems disabled.

The Executor was one of the lucky ones. The ship's armor protected from the drone's plasma cone and prevented them from breaching its hull, though scorch marks could be seen across the hull. It was also worth noting that most of the Executor's weapon systems were disabled, rendering the ship combat ineffective.

On its bridge, Danny picked himself up from where he had been thrown out of his chair, cursing the lack of restraints that he neglected to add but also sighing in relief as he saw the armored shutters that the ship automatically snapped in place over the windows when the shield was breached.

"Gideon, ship status" ordered Danny, coughing from the smoke that filled the bridge as several consoled on the bridge sparked

Gideon's hologram appeared next to him

"There is extensive damage to the outer hull. Primary, secondary and tertiary weapon systems are offline or destroyed, shield emitters are working at 20% with most of them destroyed. Sublight drives are not responding hyper dive is off-line; there are also several decks without power, med bay included. Main reactors 2, 4 and 7 are offline, with reactors 1, 5, 6 and 10 not responding to commands" reported Gideon

"Initiate reactor emergency shutdown procedures. Any hull breaches?" asked Danny

"None yet, however the hull has been severally weakened. Structural integrity is at 36%" reported Gideon

"Are subspace communications still operational?" asked Danny

"Long range antenna has been destroyed, but short range communications are still operational" stated Gideon

"Get me a line to the Daedalus and begin emergency repairs" ordered Danny

Danny managed to pull himself into the command chair. He wasn't looking good, with several injuries and with the Executor's med bay out of power he had no way to get help but to call upon allies

A screen fizzled into existence in front of him. On the Daedauls's bridge, Caldwell was shocked to see the bridge of the mighty Ancient flagship looking like it's been through the ringer

"Colonel Caldwell, I require immediate assistance. My ship has been disabled and my medical facilities severally damaged" said Danny berthing heavily

It took Caldwell no time to respond "Major Marks beam Supreme Commander Phantom directly to the Infirmary and get us into the fight" ordered Caldwell

Danny relaxed as the white light of the Asgard transporter washed over him and whisked him from his ship to the Daedalu's infirmary. As soon as he got there, he lost countiousness, falling into the unsuspecting arms of the nurse assigned to him.

While this was happening, all around the Terran ship battles were waged as Asgard and Ancient vessels either captured or destroyed Asuran ships.

It did not take long for the weapon to be powered and deployed. A wave of energy enveloped the planet. Now all that was left to be done was to secure it.

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Asuras**

 **Asuran City Ship**

After the event that was now called the Battle of Asuras Danny spent a few hours on the Daedalus until they managed to get him back to the Hippofalcus, Grand Admiral Tucker's flagship there he was able to recuperate enough to be present in the newly constructed Asuran city-ship for the meeting that would decide the fate of the planet.

Even so, all major players knew what they wanted. The Terrans wanted the planet and the Asuran database witch coincidentally was the same as the one Atlantis had before Danny retook the city ship. The Asurans managed to improve several technologies, but in all respects it was the same. In Danny's eyes this just went to show just how naïve and downright stupid the Lanteans were to allow their enemies access to all their data. Of important note to the Terrans were the massive shipyards that were on Asuras as well as the ZPM manufacturing facilities. Though, the ZPMs manufactured there were little more than empty shells waiting to be filled with power.

This was the one thing the Alterra of old did not give the Lanteans. Sure, Danny had the knowledge of how to build fully charged ZPMs but the Lantenas didn't. For this reason they had to charge their ZPM before using it. The Asurans accomplished that with a massive fusion reactor that took 50 years to charge one ZPM. For immortal killer robots, that wasn't actually that bad of a timeframe, but for the Terrans it would be devastating. This being said, the 30 ZPMs that they recovered from Asuras will more than suffice for now.

Next on the Terran wish list were Drone weapons. There were enough production lines on Asuras for the drones and even though Danny refilled the stock of drone weapons that Earth's Outpost had with Alterran Drones, it never hurt to have more, just in case. That and if the secrets to Drone weapons ever fell into enemy hands, which was unlikely given the fact the there will probably be more security on Asuras than on Terrania, the instruments required to create such weapons to the perfection that was needed to reach the effectiveness of Asuran drones was far beyond what anyone in the Milky Way, save for the Ori, Alterra and Terrans, were capable of.

Furthermore there was talk or renaming the city-ship, or even moving it to Terrania. They had a special bay just for that, but it probably won't happen as Jack was probably more interested in the war city that was to be the reconstructed Borealis.

Then of course there were the massive shipyards that covered Asuras's surface, each capable of producing an Aurora class ship. They were newly constructed, even if a few required further finishing that Danny was more than happy to provide

On the Alterran side of things, all that Danny wanted was to have a safe harbor for his ships and men. He had no further interest in Pegasus other than keeping the Wraith on their toes, and ensuring that they kept killing each other. Now that the Ori had found out that the Alterra still lived on the lower plane and worse, that there was a galaxy full of humans ready for them to enslave with their religion, Danny needed all the help he could get in the Milky Way. So at most he could leave 5 ships to patrol the Pegasus Galaxy once the Ori ships arrived. One, maybe two heavy cruisers and a couple of battle cruisers, a pitiful amount compared to the previous fleets of warships that he had thrown against the Wraith.

The Asgard were also easy to understand. Neutronium was one of the rarest elements in existence and highly valuable. Asuras and the system it resided in was bursting with the stuff, even after 10 thousand years of exploitation by the replicators. The Neutronium in Asuras alone could satisfy the needs of the Asgard race for another hundred thousand years without any other source of raw Neutronium. Furthermore, Asuras was also full of Naquadah and Trinium, even Naquadah's unstable isotope, Naquadria a key component in bought Ancient and Terran reactor designs.

As Danny walked though the city he could see the damage dealt to it. Even if it was in mostly good condition, several pockets of Replicators managed to reform themselves by the time the teams arrived. With their disruptor weapons rendered useless they had to resort to the more brutal method of freezing the Replicators with liquid helium then shattering them with bullets, messy but effective.

Arriving at Stargate Operations, Danny was met with a flurry of activity. Ignoring the bustling mass of people he made for the conference room. The doors opened as he walked in and was greeted by the sight of Jack O'Neill and Supreme Commander Thor.

"Danny! Good to see you, sorry for the mess" said Jack excitedly

"Witch one? The Ori or Michael" asked Danny in response

Jack flinched and Danny sighed

"Hello, Thor" greeted Danny

"Greetings Daniel, I see that you are well, despite the damage to your ship" replied Thor

The Executor was still floating helplessly in orbit above Asuras. There were simply not enough ships for it to be towed back to the Citadel and the Executor's hull was still fragile, it was unable to land on the planet for repairs. Gideon was working on it, but after the amount of damage the ship took it would be a miracle if it was operational within a month.

"Oh, come on, I said I was sorry" protested Jack

"I know, I heard you innumerable messages that you saw fit to leave for me" replied Danny with an eye roll as he took a spot at the table

"Then you aren't mad at me?" asked Jack

"No" replied Danny

Jack breathe a visible sigh of relief at not having to face Danny's ire

"But I'm still pissed at the Ori thing, but that's mostly on Jackson's head" said Danny

"You know, you could have warned us about what was lurking in your home galaxy" rebuked Jack

"And what would have that accomplished? Widespread panic? An even greater level of militarization than you already have?" asked Danny

"Arguing about the past is pointless" cut in Thor "We need to deal with the threats to our region of space"

Jack and Danny stood back down, conceding to the point Thor made

"So, how do we get about to stopping the Ori?" asked Jack

"We need to deny them entry to our galaxy" began Danny

"Yeah, not happening. Their Prior guys are already here, and while a .50 caliber bullet might be a good solution for now their movements thought the Stargate network are far too erratic to tack" said Jack

"What sort of settlements have they hit so far?" asked Danny

"Small worlds and villages, no worlds that had more than a few thousand on them" said Jack

"Easy to convert or to destroy without many people noticing" said Danny

"Is there no way to deny them access to the galaxy though the Stargate?" asked Thor

"Yeah, can't you guys make some sort of virus that makes it so they can't connect?" asked Jack

"If there were no Priors in the Galaxy, maybe, but now there is no way. All that would be needed to restore the gates is for one Prior to initiate a correlative update and the whole system would go back to normal" said Danny shaking his head before looking thoughtful "Although, I do remember there being a note in the Albion's personal commander log about certain security measures added to the gates"

"What do you mean?" asked Thor

"Do you remember the war against the Qinzari 20 million years ago?" asked Danny

Thor blinked but nodded

"Wait is that the war when you built that super weapon that Anubis had that destroyed Gates?" asked Jack

"Yes, after that war it came to the Order's attention just how much of a weakness having a fully open galaxy wide Stargate system was. We moved to correct this and from what files I could access there is a way to implement a security system across the network" said Danny

"So why don't you activate it?" asked Jack

"Because I don't know how, that's why" said Danny in a flat tone "Until I find Requiem the best we can do is to keep killing Priors as they emerge"

Jack looked confused "Uh, what's Requiem?"

Danny frowned as he thought of a way to explain it without giving away too many secrets

"Requiem is a Fortress World that was rumored to be the main operating base of the Order during the Alterrans' stay in the Milky Way. I do not know much, as no one has ever been to Requiem in 5 million years and no one other than the Order even knew of its location" said Thor

"So what are you waiting for? You're the supreme commander for crying out loud, shouldn't your main base already be this Requiem?" asked Jack

Danny huffed "In case you haven't noticed I am not a 'sanctioned' child of my father and the High Command, or the people who used to be in the high command of the old Order, don't trust me. I already spoke with Titus and the other Knights. All their memories of classified material of the old Order were removed. The Albion has provided me with _some_ data, but the more critical knowledge such as where our Fortress Worlds are _located_ is unavailable to me"

"I don't know what to say" said Jack "What could be so important that they keep this from you"

"Honesty, I have no idea. It could be something as benign as a shipyard or something as powerful as a super weapon" said Danny

"I believe that there is nothing more we can discuss here" said Thor

"Right, same time next week?" asked Danny

"Yes, I'm doing the honors" said Jack

Danny nodded and made his way to the Gate. Thor simply beamed to his ship and Jack was left alone in the new city-ship of the Terrans.

Sighing, Jack rose and walked to the gate as well. He had a task for Daniel, because if anyone could find this Requiem it was him

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it. Honestly, I'm not trying to rip off Halo here, but I have to admit that some of the names for places like Requiem just sound so good and so Ancient-like. Plus there is the fact that sooner or later, Earth's armies and fleet will look like an overpowered version of the UNSC minus the Spartans and the multi kilometer long ships. As always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**


	7. Chapter 7: And Thus Our Crusade Began

Chapter 7: And Thus Our Crusade Began

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

Three months have passed since conquest of Asuras and in those three months everything has gone to the shit. Everyone was affected by this, but none more so than Danny. His plan for the galaxies was ruined in the worst possible way there was and it was due to a number of factors.

Firstly, the Ori's Priors were running rampant galvanizing small settlements against the Ancients and their 'lapdogs' the Terrans. Danny was still unable to find a way to stop the literal flood of Ori followers from entering the Galaxy though the Stargates and had to resort to kill teams in order to deal with the Priors. The problem was that the allies had no way to efficiently counteract the Prior's powers. The Alterran mental dampening systems simply didn't work on Priors and thus a new approach was needed, but in order to make any sort of progress they needed Priors. Danny noticed a few planets where such a kidnapping could be successful, but unless it was done by him or one of his Knights, then there was really no point in even attempting a capture. So they waited for the right time.

Meanwhile the Milky Way galaxy was in chaos. Danny's choice to not involve the Ancients in galactic affairs after they took Dakara hadn't served him well. Barring the whispers that went around the Jaffa of what exactly happened at Dakara and the odd visit of the Ancient ambassador to Dakara; nobody has heard or seen anything that could point to the Ancients still being around. Oh for sure, they saw Ancient warships milling about planets used for mining but they assumed that those ships were of the Tau'ri, or at least under the control of the Tau'ri.

The problems in the Milky Way mostly steamed form Gerek who was doing everything in his power to undermine the efforts of the Terrans to unite the Galaxy, not that Danny was idle in his own efforts to unite something else.

Ever since he returned the Ancients to the Galactic stage, Danny had wanted to reunite the Great Alliance and restore what has been lost for so many millennia. The Alterra of old were the linchpin of the Great Alliance. When they fell to the plague, so did the Great Alliance. The Asgard and the Nox were simply too different from one another to ever maintain a stable Alliance. Sure they were acquaintances and they still met from time to time, but they were never as close as they had been during the Great Alliance. The Furling had always been weird with their foresight and had left long before the Alterra ever even encountered their first outbreak.

He was close, despite the setbacks, the Ancients' alliances with the Asgard, Nox and Terrans were stronger than ever and the alliances they forged between them were also great. All that was needed was for one overarching document to be written and signed and the Great Alliance will once again reign for thousands of years bringing peace to the galaxies.

Now the same galaxies were in shambles.

The Wraith civil war was beginning to heat up as more and more worlds were culled in full. The fleets did what they could but with the bulk of the 1st and 2nd fleet in the Milky Way patrolling the galaxy's edges for any ships attempting to enter the galaxy only a few ships still remained in Pegasus. Fortunately the Asgard were there to pick up the slack.

Fortunately, this development with the Ori threat only seemed to galvanize the Terrans even more. In the three month since they've had access to Asuras's shipyards a large number of ships had been built. Among these were the first of the BB-305 class battleships.

At a kilometer long and armed with heavy plasma cannons capable of shattering a hive in a few hits, these ships were beasts, easily on par with Alterran battle cruisers and heavy frigates in terms of firepower. The only downside to this was the fact that they cost a lot of resources to make.

The Ancient themselves hadn't been idle during this time. Danny gave the green light for the construction of 2 additional fleets and a strengthening of already existing fleets. To this end he introduced the Singularity class heavy frigate.

About the size of a Terran battle cruiser, the frigate would be armed with fixed forward mounted baryon weapons in lieu of the more traditional proton beams that were fitted to battle cruisers and heavy cruisers. These ships were meant to police the Milky Way and simulations showed that they should prove effective against the Lucian Alliance and the remaining Goa'uld who mostly still used unupgraded Ha'taks. Danny had no illusions of their strength. They would probably die if they ever faced an Ori ship, when those ships came but he needed to inflate his fleet numbers in order to ensure total galactic supremacy when the Ori came

So far the shipyards on the Citadel managed to pump out 20 of these ships that were sent to reinforce the 3rd and 4th fleets. Meanwhile construction had already started on an additional 5 Solace class heavy battleships: the Reclamation, the Restoration, the Hyperion, the Infinity and the Epoch. These ships would form the core of the 5th and 6th fleets of the Ancients. The crews from these ships came mostly from the Edenians, with over 50 thousand enlisted men and officers already in service and undergoing their final trials. They would be ready to take possession of the new ships of the Ancient armada and supplement the crews on the already existing vessels. It was only now; 10 years after the Ancients returned that their ships actually had a full crew complement.

Beside the mad rush to build ships, Danny was now the proud leader of 50 thousand strong army most of whom were undertaking additional training to become ODTs, or orbital drop troopers. Just like the armies of the old order, Danny wanted his enemies to feel fear as the New Order's Iron Rain fell down upon them.

Looking out of his office window in the Citadel's control spire, Danny saw the massive hulk of the Executor docked in a berth as repair drones worked tirelessly to restore the mighty Ancient flagship. It would take another two months to replace the destroyed components on the ship's hull because they needed to cut into its armor to reach the damaged conduits and replace them. The Executor's armor was anything but easy to breach and it proved to be bought a lifesaver and a pain in the butt when it came to repair work.

As the threat of the Ori grew, the research and development departments of the Ancients had not been idle. Already numerous projects were underway to develop better reactors, shields and weapons against the Ori threat. Danny was not taking any chances in this war. This being said most of his attention was now focused on certain lost technologies.

During the time of the Alterra's golden age, the Order was actually more advanced than the rest of the Alterran civilization. Almost all grand projects with the exception of Destiny and the gate system were the work of the Order and its builders. Mega structures like Arkos, Sol's defenses and even Atlantis were built and designed by the Order's engineers. It goes without saying that the Order had superior technology than the rest of the Alterra. Even now, 5 million years after its construction the Albion was still a powerful ship, more so than most in the Ancient arsenal. Only the Executor was more powerful and that was because it was bigger and had a different and harder to breach hull, but it also required a lot of resources and time to construct and was a pain in the ass to repair, as evident in the 5 month repair time that it took the drones to bring the ship back to combat readiness, a job that would have taken on a similarly damaged Aurora barely a week to complete. Thus Danny was scouring the database on the Albion to find anything that could point out the location of Requiem or other Fortress Worlds of the Order, but so far all he's found were new ways to curse the High Command of the Old Order. It was really getting on his nerves to have to beg and grovel in order to be granted the same rights as other Phantoms, so much so that he said screw it and stopped bugging them. If they wanted to cower behind regulations and traditions when they themselves had sat cozily on their ass for 5 million years contemplating existence and not lifting a finger to help those in need while the galaxies suffered, then Danny felt it was only right to tell them to go screw themselves. Of course it didn't help his standing, but he really didn't care. He had his armies, he had his ships and he had his people and Danny would be dammed if he would let anything stand in his way, superior technology or not.

Further projects that Danny commissioned were more experimental in nature. He had located mention in the Albion's database of a facility known as the Star Forge. It was supposed to have been a shipyard that rivaled Arkos in size and capacity dedicated to the singular purpose of producing ships for the Order's navy. However, this isn't what caught Danny's attention, but rather a memo to his father about repairs on one of the facility's stellar lifting units.

Now stellar lifting was not unheard of in Alterran science, after all Destiny class ships and seed ships use stellar lifting for fuel and in the seed ship's case for raw material to manufacture stargates. This being said those ships use small matter collectors that drew plasma from the star and then converts it into raw material for the matter synthesizers. The required material to construct a warship would be obtained in a couple of years if one were to use this method, which meant that the Order had somehow figured out stellar lifting on a much grander scale. This could end the Ancient's dependence on mines or other resources and if fitted to the Citadel would ensure that the shipyards on it could produce hundreds of ships a month. This being said, the technology was still very much in its infancy.

Suddenly the comm. in his desk chimed.

Danny opened the channel and spoke

"Yes" said Danny

"Supreme Commander, we have received reports from several AID agents of an emergency occurring on Earth" said the officer

"What sort of situation?" asked Danny

"Grand Admiral Mala has sent some reports for your eyes only. Sorry sir, I don't know anything more to tell you" said the officer

"Very well, send the files to me" said Danny

He ended the transition as a data stream entered his desk. Opening the first file, Danny skimmed its content and his eyes went wide. Rapidly putting them away he called the medical staff on Atlantis and told them to prepare plague protocols and a biohazard suit. With a quick override of the Executor's beaming array Danny beamed himself down and to the medical wing in Atlantis. He hoped he wasn't too late.

 **Terrania**

 **Earth**

Jack was locked in a sealed room in Terrania. The reason for this was the biological attack that the Ori Prior had suddenly launched against the Terrans and a planet under their protection; fortunately they were able to contain the infection in the gate tower on Terrania. The bad news was that he had happened to be in said tower when the outbreak occurred. Jack was thankful that he hadn't been infected but it still irked him that they wouldn't beam him out due to a small possibility that he would bring the pathogen with him. Fortunately Sam had the bright idea of beaming in a hazmat suit for him to wear.

Also they were having guests in the form of Ancient medical personnel whom were, of course, led by Danny. Jack could sense that he was still pissed at the Asurans for what they did to his precious ship and he didn't really blame him. He would feel the same way if those nasty machines touched his precious new ship.

After months of begging and threatening he finally got what he had wished for since they first launched the Prometheus. The High Council finally agreed to name one of the new battleships Enterprise. Of course said ship was also his personal flagship, unofficially of course. Oddly enough it's commander didn't seem to mind that, but seeing as Jack liked to take the ship on joyrides across the galaxy to save Daniel from whatever mess he got himself into with the natives and/ or their new 'friends' in the Ori, the Enterprise's commander could hardly complain when he got to shoot at as many ships as he did.

Jack arrived at the deserted gate room just in time to see the gate activate and the Iris automatically close. Walking to a control console on the upper levels of the gate room, Jack imputed his clearance code for the Iris release. He already knew that the connecting gate was in Atlantis since the shared military database between Earth and Atlantis had already synced up as soon as the gate activated.

Out of the active gate stepped 5 people, all dressed in some kind of bulky armor, one of them wearing the rank insignia of the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet besides the sigil of House Phantom painted on his chest. Danny looked around a bit before his eyes settled on Jack.

"What kind of mess did you get yourself into this time Jack?" asked Danny with a slightly muffled voice

"The usual debacle" replied Jack simply "Can you fix it?"

Danny looked at one of the other people who had the mark of a medic on their shoulders. The medic nodded "We need more data and a sample from the patients"

"Go" ordered Danny "I'll signal Atlantis to remotely deactivate the Earth gate from the network"

"You can do that?" asked Jack surprised

"Yeah, one of the security features I've read about in the Albion's database and unfortunately the only one I've been able to find" said Danny bitterly

Jack nodded. It was a pain, but knowing Danny's less than pleasant relationship with the rest of the Ascended Order he would take what he could get. It's not like this wasn't useful, but unless they wanted to shut down the whole gate system in the galaxy, they couldn't use it at a large scale.

"So, how did this happen?" asked Danny

"Some prior guy tagged one of our operatives in the field while they were scouting some primitive world where Ori have been spotted. They said that the Prior touched their heads and when they got here we ended up with a plague on our hands" explained Jack

"Are any others infected?" asked Danny

"No, once we found out what was happening we locked down the tower and erected a shield around it. There are several nukes waiting to blow us all to hell if the problem isn't resolved" said Jack shrugging

"What is it with you and nukes?" asked Danny bewildered

He shook his head "Never mind, we should be able to work out a cure. Any progress on the anti-Prior weapon?" asked Danny

"Not much. Carter said that she needed to test the thing on an actual prior in order to figure out if it works and a what frequency it works" said Jack

Danny nodded. It was expected, he knew that the thing needed to be tested in the field not in the lab as it had been for the last couple of weeks since it had been completed.

"I'll see what the AID can dig up, but I won't expect much. Our people aren't nearly half as trained as the TIA's but we still have better tech" said Danny

"I know, Harper's still bugging me about that. Apparently he doesn't like the fact that you can spy on Earth whenever you want" said Jack

One of the medics entered the room stopping Danny from retorting

"Sir, we've isolated the cotangent. It appears to be specifically designed to attack people with a specific genetic sequence" said the medic

"Let me guess, the ATA gene?" asked Jack

"Yes, Councilor" replied the medic

"Wonderful" muttered Jack

Every Terran underwent gene therapy to give them the ATA gene. It was highly useful for locking away sensitive technology or base access codes from the likes of Gerak's 'unrecognized' Jaffa and the Lucian Alliance. There was also the tiny fact that every Earth born human had at least some kind of ATA gene in their genetic makeup. Danny theorized that it was the Alterran's way of helping them along the evolutionary path though this particular trait has only been around since after ancient Earth threw out the Goa'uld 5 thousand years ago.

"Can you synthesize a cure?" asked Danny

"We can but it will take some time. We could cut down on it if we had priory produced antibodies. The virus keeps changing too fast for general case synthetic antiviral to work" said the medic

"Show me to where the patients are" said Danny

"Yes, sir" the medic replied ant took off

Danny walked off after him with a confused Jack following suite. It did not take long to reach the hastily assembled medical. Danny glided through the beads to the place where Ayiana was attempting to heal one of the soldiers with her ascended power. Danny caught her before she collapsed

"Are you all right?" asked Danny concerned

She was after all one of the last remaining Alterra on the lower plane and a dear friend of Danny's

"I am well, however I have not had much time to practice my healing" said Ayiana sadly

Danny nodded and placed a hand on the soldier. Focusing Ascended powers through his hand and into the sick man Danny could feel as the soldier's body began to fight anew as the ascended energy kept it living and well long enough to synthesize the necessary antibodies to neutralize the plague virus. The soldier gasped as he drew in a deep breath looking around frantically

"You're all right. I have healed you" said Danny pushing him down on the bed "Rest soldier, what is your name?" asked Danny

The man looked up at him, his eyes widening in recognition as he saw the marking painted on Danny's chest

"Scott, Lt. Mathew Scott, sir" said the your man, now identified as Lt. Scott

"Rest, Lt. Scott. We still need to run some tests to see if your body has successfully repelled the virus" said Danny

Suddenly Danny's arm pad beeped. Mentally checking the device Danny's eyes widened at the news

"Ayiana, there has been a development. Can you complete you work here without me?" asked Danny

"What happened?" asked Jack worried

It wasn't like Danny to up and leave when people clearly needed him

"Gerak has been turned. Grand Admiral Tucker has already assembled a fleet and 2 Olympic Knight to go and burn Dakara if that is what it takes to find and kill him. I need to eliminate him as a threat to the Jaffa's stability before that task force arrives in system" said Danny rapidly as he made his way to the gate

"Well, I'm coming with" said Jack

Danny didn't even spare him a glance but merely continued to walk to the already activating gate. It was no use to argue with O'Neill when someone he considered a friend was in danger and Teal'c and Bra'tak certainly filled that role.

"We'll head to Atlantis and be decontaminated afterwards; we're taking some real weapons and armor. I'm not planning to send you there unarmed and unprotected" said Danny

Jack grinned under the helmet of his hazmat as he stepped through the Gate

 **Dakara**

 **Main city**

The Dakara Stargate activated. The guards on station leveled their staff weapons at the wormhole. Out of the wormhole exited two people well known to the Jaffa, the High Councilor of the Terrans Jack O'Neill and Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom of the Ancient Fleet.

The Jaffa at the Gate looked stunned as Danny approached them. Truth be told he was quite intimidating, dressed in full armor, the armor plates glistening in the sunlight showing off the intricate white and gold pattern. Danny's armament was simple: a single pulse pistol and his energy saber and of course the necessary pure white cloak. Danny approached the guard who lowered his eyes in respect and reverence.

"Ancestor, we were unaware that you will be visiting" said the Jaffa

Danny paid no mind to courtesy; he had no use of it and no time for it "Where is Gerek" asked Danny

The guard flinched and looked up at Danny surprised only to be met by his ice cold blue eyes.

"T-This way, ancestor" said the Jaffa slightly shaken by Danny's gaze

They walked in silence with Jack trailing behind them. All Jaffa who saw Danny moved out of his way and bowed their heads. They have heard tale of his powers and he seemed angry. They were lead to the council chamber and on the way they met Teal'c

"So you have heard" said Teal'c as he saw Danny and Jack walking towards him

"Oh yes, and as far as I can tell, the Ancients are not happy" said Jack

Teal'c fell in to walk with him as Danny took the lead without uttering a word

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"Listen, if this goes bad Danny thinks that the Ancient High Command might authorize a military incursion on Dakara" said Jack in a hushed tone

Teal'c looked surprised

"For what purpose?" asked Teal'c

"Gerek. Obviously they don't want the Jaffa to fall to the Ori or worse descend into civil war" said Jack

Teal'c grumbled. He knew that this was likely to happen especially with Gerek stirring the waters as it was. Their musings were cut short as they entered the council chambers.

"Thousands of lives were lost!" came the voice of Bra'tak

"All the more reasons why we should respect their power" countered Gerek

"If you are suggesting we have no other choice but to acquiesce, that would be cowardice" said Bra'tak

Danny chose this moment to interfere

"And yet even a coward has enough dignity to not bow to false gods" said Danny

The room fell silent and the members present turned their eyes onto Danny. For many this was the first time they were seeing an Ancient let alone one of Danny's rank and station.

"Ancestor Phantom, to what do we own the honor" asked Ka'lel

"Why have you come here?" asked Gerek "Have you come as well to stray the Jaffa from their rightful path towards ascension"

"No, I have come to inform you as to the true nature of the Ori" said Danny

A hushed murmur fell over the crowd.

"What do you mean?" asked a council member

"Millennia ago the Alterra and the Ori were one people. In our home galaxy we were the undisputed masters of all that was before us. To such height our power grew that many among our populous began to believe that they were divine. That they were gods and had a right to all they saw before them in the universe. My family and twelve others were part of the Order. Sworn to protect our people" said Danny as he paced the inside if the table looking at each councilor in turn "A schism occurred within our society between the ones that you now know as Ancients and the Ori. Such was the division that when the Order interfered to prevent civil war many of our soldiers turned against their brothers and sisters and sided with the Ori. When we left our galaxy there were but 5 members of our Order left, one of them, my ancestor. That war destroyed the Order who before the schism was 12 billion strong" Danny paused as he let the councilors absorb what he said.

Danny turned to Gerek who sat silently looking at him and holding the Book of Origin in his hands. Holding out his hand Danny telekinetically called the book to him drawing a gasp from most of the councilors present. He held the book floating above his hand.

"The Ori offer us salvation" said Gerek strongly "If only we accept their teachings and we serve them. They offer us what you deny us, Ascension" said Gerek

"Old fool, the Ori do not ascend their followers, they draw power from them" said Danny surprising the councilors "If the Ori were to ascend their followers then they would have to share that power. The only reason why the Ori want the Jaffa to bow to them is so they can establish enough of a presence here that my people would not be able to stop them from entering this region of space. That is why they send their priors and warriors so that they could subvert and take hold of the minds and hearts of the people of this galaxy. Servitude to the Ori leads to nothing but death of the most meaningless kind" finished Danny

The room was silent until Bra'tak rose from his chair "Thank you for your wisdom, Ancestor" said Bra'tak "I move that we hold a recess to deliberate what we have learned"

Danny nodded and turned to leave the chambers. When he was about to ascend the steps Gerek spoke

"If the Ori are so evil then why is it that they offer ascension and you do not?" asked Gerek who was till transfixed on the floating Book of Origin a few meters in front of him

"Ascension is not something to be given, Gerek" said Danny "It is something that is earned"

With that Danny turned and fully ascended the steps, Jack O'Neil in tow. Once he left the room the floating book burst into flames and turned to ash.

 **Dakara**

 **Waiting room outside the Council Chambers**

Danny was talking to Jack about a new cooperation program between the Ancients and the Terrans when the council chamber doors opened and Bra'tak and Teal'c stepped out among the mass of councilors.

"Bra'tak, Teal'c I hope all is well" said Danny as they approached

"Indeed Ancestor, after your speech to the council they have decided against putting forth a law to make Origin the Jaffa's religion and Gerek has been ousted from the Council for daring to lead them astray" said Bra'tak with a smile before his face turned grim "Though I fear that this would not stop him"

"What do you mean?" asked Jack

"Gerek is known to many Jaffa and he is highly respected. Even with his ousting from the Council he would still retain a large fleet and army" said Teal'c

"Which means that my interference might have brought about a Jaffa civil war" said Danny

"Indeed" said Teal'c

"So what are we going to do about Gerek?" asked Jack

"For now, nothing" said Danny

"Nothing!" said Jack surprised

"We can't move against him while he is still part of the Free Jaffa Nation. We must wait until he either breaks from the Free Jaffa Nation or dose the reasonable thing and forsakes the Ori witch I fear he would not do" said Danny

"Even after you explained what the Ori are doing to him?" asked Bra'tak

"Some will not be swayed by reason Bra'tak" said Danny sadly "But I will prepare for the likely event that he will attack some world. Rest assured that if you need us we will be there"

"Same with us" said Jack

"I must take my leave of you. My duties await me in Atlantis" said Danny "Have a good day Master Bra'tak, Master Teal'c, Councilor O'Neill"

"To you as well, Ancestor" replied Teal'c formally

They would not have used their respective titles if they weren't in such a public place, they were friends, all four of them.

 **Deep Space**

Deep in the vastness of space a single hyperspace window opened spewing out a single Ghost class corvette. The small spy ship instantly cloaked and switched to silent running as it headed to its target destination, a planet roughly the size of Earth and home to a truly weird and evil race.

The Aschen

Supreme Commander Phantom had ordered this survey mission after the galaxy wide monitoring network picked up low powered hyperspace windows in the area.

The Ancient ship maneuvered carefully as it slid into the inner planetary system. The crew stopped dead at what they saw. Around the planet were thousands of satellites, defense platforms and orbital shipyards. What was more there were hundreds of ships floating in clusters, dormant.

The crew of the corvettes scanned the ships and found that they possessed very primitive hyper drives, not powerful enough to propel the ships over a great distance in any reasonable amount of time. But still they could do so in a thousand light year radius around their home world. Fortunately this area of space was barren and few ventured into it.

Further scans of the planet indicated a catastrophe in the area around the Stargate. A crater was formed but there were no telltale signs of a meteor impact or radiation from a weapon powerful enough to do such a thing.

Taking all the data they have recorded, the Ancient ship once again departed the system at sub light speed. Once it was outside the system it jumped to Hyperspace and continued on its way to survey the other Aschen planets. These people were a threat in the eyes of the Supreme Commander and they will be dealt with as such, what that entailed nobody knew.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it and as always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have. Things are just beginning to go to shit, but we're still a way from the actual Ori invasion.**


	8. Chapter 8: Opening Salvo

Chapter 8: Opening Salvo

 **Atlantis**

 **Supreme Commander's personal training hall**

The sound of battle could be heard from the personal training hall of the Supreme Commander of the Ancient Fleet. If one were to look closely they would be surprised as to the true source of the sounds. That source was Damian.

Clad in full battle armor and without the use of the armor's strength and speed augmenting functions, Damian was facing down three opponents in the form of solid state holograms carrying energy swords. What was more surprising was the medium in which he did so. The gravity in the room had been turned up to 5 times that of Earth's normal gravity and 1.5 times that of the Alterran home world. Even so, Damian was winning quite easily against the three constructs, his own energy blade making precise movements as he dueled his opponents. Most impressive considering he was just shy of 7 years of age. Disarming one opponent, Damian speared him through the stomach, ending the hologram. Dogging an attack from the second one, Damian parried the third and redirected its attack to the second one. As it was distracted, Damian severed its hand from its body then telekinetically flung it away. He quickly dispatched the second one before turning and beheading the third one. As Damian stood there in the middle of the room panting he heard clapping from the door. Turning, he saw his brother, Adrian leaning on the door frame.

"You know, ever since you had that vision of the Ori you've been training nonstop. What's the matter brother?" asked Adrian

Damian closed his eyes and ordered the city to restore normal Alterran gravity values to the room. He knew that Adrian had a particular distaste for high gravity worlds. By Alterran standards that is.

"I can't help it Adrian, you know that dad is counting on us to defend the city while he is away" said Damian

"Damian, we're kids!" exclaimed Adrian as he moved next to his brother "Dad isn't going to throw us into war unless he has to and I don't think he will. Remember what Uncle Titus said. We have 11 Olympic Knights now. The Ori won't dare attack us and the fleet in orbit can repel any attack made by the Goa'uld or the Jaffa"

"I know, but don't you think that it's weird that the Ori waited 3 months to make their move with Gerek" said Damian

"With who?" asked Adrian confused until it dawned on him "You hacked dad's database again!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" whisper-yelled Damian at his brother as he clamped his hand over his mouth "Do you want dad to find out?"

Adrian looked at him suspiciously

"Do you promise not to yell?" asked Damian

Adrian nodded and Damian removed his hand

"What did you find?" asked Adrian quietly

"Bad things, Dad believed that Gerek has or will split from the Jaffa and go on a holy crusade for the Ori, well, until the Ori themselves come here with their own ships" said Damian gloomily

Adrian stood silently for a few moments before taking hold on his energy saber and activating it. He took a stance. Damian looked at him in confusion.

"What? I think that having a live partner is much more rewarding than those constructs. Or are you afraid of fighting me?" said Adrian with a grin

Damian grinned in return as he activated his own saber.

Thus once again the sounds of energy sabers in combat could be heard from that training room.

 **Terra**

 **Terrania**

 **Meeting room**

Danny was in one of the secure meeting rooms on Terrania. After he managed to secure most of the Jaffa Nation with his speech to the Jaffa council, Danny was informed by the AID that the Terrans managed to make the Jaffa understand that they truly needed their help. Without Gerek there to put a stop to the Terrans plans, Danny was certain that Jack and the rest of the Terran High Council would be successful in turning the Jaffa nation into one worthy of its name.

That, however, was where the good news ended. One of the more important reasons as to why Danny was here was to discuss plans to capture a Prior. That and the worrying rumors that have began to spread around the Galaxy.

For several days now, the Priors have begun preaching about an End Time. This meant that the Ori were ready to begin sending ships to the galaxy. Fortunately SG1 was able to stop the first Supergate from being built at the cost of one of their own, but that didn't mean that the Ori were any more done with this galaxy, far from it in fact.

"So, what do we know about the Ori's movements in the last few weeks?" asked Jack

Since the whole debacle on Dakara it had been only two weeks, but still time a plenty for whatever the Ori were planning

"Well, my agents on the ground are reporting the same thing as before, the Ori are planning something, something big. The Priors are moving to the more populated planets" said Harper

"Any progress with that thing we recovered in the cave under Glastonbury Tor?" asked Jack

The strange device, referred to as Arthur's Mantle in the book that Daniel Jackson discovered, came as a surprise to Danny and the rest of the Ancient High Command. While they retained some knowledge from when they had been ascended they had never heard of someone actively seeking to destroy the Ori. After the device was uncovered it was transported to Atlantis, where for the past several days people have been trying to find a way to interface with it, but nothing seemed to work. It was obvious that whoever built it was extremely paranoid, something that could not be said about Moros, the man who was Merlin and the last Lantean High Councilor of Atlantis. Danny had ordered that the research be continued and had as such moved the device and research team to Olympus in the Andromeda Galaxy. Averium was a known location as an Ancient stronghold and Danny knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Ori would attempt to hit Averium sooner or later.

"It's slow progress, but I'm confident that we will manage to access its database" said Mala

"We have information pertaining to one of the less pleasant planets in the Galaxy" said Danny

"Oh?" asked Jack

"It's called Tegalus" said Danny

Jack burrowed his face in his hands "Oy" he said with a sigh

Danny raised an eyebrow at Harper

"Post-apocalyptic warring superpowers with deep seated political differences" explained Harper

"And am I to understand that SG1 may in some way have caused this war?" asked Danny

"Yep" said Jack, not bothering to look up

"Well, shit" said Danny calmly

"Ok, what exactly has you so concerned about these people? Last time we talked to them was six months ago and we know that they have nowhere near the tech required to reach orbit" asked Jack suddenly looking up

"One of our patrol vessels has picked up an increase in gate activity on that planet during the last month. We were hoping that you were the cause of that increase in activity" said Mala

"We haven't contacted that planet in six months" said Harper

"Which means that they have been in contact with someone else" said Danny solemnly "Most likely the Ori"

"Crap" said Harper and Jack together, cringing

"Ok, we'll deal with this. I'll have Daniel go on the Enterprise and sort this mess out, hopefully" said Jack

Danny nodded "What about the mission to capture a prior?" he asked

"Well, we're lucky actually. I managed to get intelligence that the Sodan will be visited by a Prior and as luck would have it, it's the same prior that infected the Gate tower a couple of weeks back" said Harper

"Good, I'm coming with" said Danny

"There has also been an increase in activity from Gerek" said Mala

Jack frowned "What do you mean?"

"He has amassed his fleet and army and our sensor show that they are converging on a spot in the middle of space, quite possibly an old abandoned Goa'uls station. What he's planning to do from there, well that's anyone's guess" said Mala

"I'll let Teal'c and Gerek know" said Jack

Danny nodded once again. He moved on to discuss the state of the Pegasus Galaxy, which at this very moment was about to change.

 **Pegasus Galaxy**

 **Asuras**

 **City of Asuras**

 **Main tower**

Brigadier General Jon Sheppard was standing in front of the gate in the gate room on the Asuran City-Ship. Since it was the first city-ship to fall into the hands of the Terrans the High Council had decided to keep it in Pegasus and not modify it to the proposed War-City variant like they planned to with Borealis.

The reason why Sheppard was here was so he could escort Woolsey, Asuras's Governor, to meet with Mara, the ruler of the planet where Borealis lie in ruin, in the hopes that she would sell the city to them in exchange for a full defensive satellite network and a new city built for her by the Asgard.

Jon's place was more of a glorified bodyguard, but since Mara had taken a liking _(read: crush)_ to him Woolsey had decided to take him along to hasten negotiations. What's worse, O'Neill agreed. Traitor. It wasn't enough that since the mass withdrawal from Pegasus he made him commanding general of all Pegasus forces but the man also had the nerve to make him attend political negotiations. Traitor. Fortunately his company seemed just as eager to attend this meeting.

From the Ancients, a delegation of three would follow: Grand Admiral Athar and two Edenian Praetorian Guards. For what it was worth, Jon thought, at least the presence of an 'Ancestor' would make things easier. Every time one of the Ancients even as much as stepped foot on a world in Pegasus not controlled by the Terrans, they were instantly assaulted with gifts and reverence that was only challenged by the Ori's fanatical followers. Unfortunately their attempts to dissuade this trend were unsuccessful and thus Supreme Commander Phantom had no choice but to limit contact between the Ancients and the people of the Pegasus Galaxy, thus making the Terrans their intermediaries.

Today was an exception. A Lantean City-Ship, even in the sorry state that Borealis was in could prove a huge boon to the war effort.

"So are we ready?" asked Jon

"We are, General Sheppard" replied Athar smoothly

Even when uncomfortable he still managed to give off an air of superiority and power. It irked Jon at first. Sure, Supreme Commander Phantom had the same air about him, but he had earned that. Jon 'grew up' on stories of what happened on Revanna all those years ago and while there is no doubt that some of it might be embellished from the machinations of the SGC's rumor mill, they still held a grain of truth. When he first met him Jon couldn't believe that this was the White Demon that terrorized the Goa'uld. He seemed so calm, so relaxed and practically unable to do any harm. It was only his stance that betrayed him and even so, few of the SGC's 'babies' noticed. That was until Jon saw him and a team of Dark Troopers fall from the heavens in an Iron Rain against the Wraith. He saw in that moment the full terrifying might that he wielded as the 200 strong attack force of the Terrans that was sent to secure the Wraith lab were suddenly turned useless as Danny and his troopers utterly decimated the Wraith in a way that would make a nuke blush. Jon knew that Athar was not as powerful as Phantom. None were, except perhaps his children, but it still mad Jon wary of Athar when he exuded such an aura.

"Then let's go" said Jon as he walked through the now open gate

 **Sodan Planet**

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

Danny found it surprisingly easy to convince the Sodan to let him capture the Prior. It literally took no convincing at all. As soon as Danny activated his saber the eyes of the Sodan's leader widened to a comical degree and fell to his knees before Danny as did every other Sodan within sight. It was not often that the Ancestors visited them. Still, they had their pride and Danny was happy to note that their reverence was born out of respect and not religion. It seemed that Colonel Mitchell's contact with the Sodan managed to curb some of their more fanatical leanings.

At first the Sodan were skeptical of the vision of the Priors that Mitchell provided. It was only when Danny told them about the origins of the Ori and the First Exodus of the Alterra that they agreed to commit themselves to the fight against the Ori. Danny was not going to throw them against any kind of major army, be it Ori or Gerek's rouge Jaffa which were currently being hunted by a squadron of Alterran Heavy frigates and two Terran battle groups with the full might of the Alterran 2nd fleet just waiting to be unleashed once they find the traitors. There were still gaps in the galactic sensor network of the Alterra, after all one can't expect every single satellite to be performing at peak capacity after 10 million years of near complete dormancy.

"Ancestor, forgive my questioning, but are you sure that this device would work?" asked Haikon

Danny looked at him as he held the unassuming black disc in his hand. Terran technology was not pretty but it was hardy, practical and functional. All the qualities needed by the pragmatic Terrans, not that Danny blamed them. Alterran technology did not progress as fast as Terran tech, but that was understandable since Alterran tech developed with Alterran culture in what was considered the 'normal' way a society develops knowledge and technology.

"I hope so. If not, I and my two Olympic Knights are more than capable to deal with just one Prior" said Danny

Suddenly Mitchell approached

"We just got word that the Prior came through the gate" said Mitchell

Danny nodded "I want snipes there, there and there, I'll be with Peter working the remote. Azben you will provide over watch for the road and village center, Elysan you will be emergency backup and help kill or subdue the prior should I or Azben be incapacitated for whatever reason" said Danny

The two Olympic Knights nodded and left to their assigned positions. Not long after the Prior entered the village and stepped inside the sand covered ring in the center where he was met by Haikon and Jolan. Danny set up a program to cycle through the frequencies of the device on its own so he needn't bother with a remote. The Prior stopped in front of the two Sodan men.

"You went to the planet as I instructed?" asked the Prior

"We did" replied Haikon evenly

"And yet the unbelievers still live" said the Prior

"They do" said Haikon

"Why have you disobeyed the will of the Ori?" asked the Prior

"We take orders from no one, least of all false gods" said Jolan

The Prior's face showed anger. He sent a wave of energy at the two that would have flung them back a considerable distance, however that did not happen. As it approached the two a wall of energy appeared and the wave splashed harmlessly against it. Confused, the Prior turned around to see Danny standing there as his cloak billowed slightly in the wind.

"Hello Damaris" said Danny

The Prior looked at him in something akin to shock

"Who are you? How do you?" began the Prior but stopped

"Know?" asked Danny as he moved closer making the Prior step back as he sensed his presence, something he had not felt since he was on Celestis in the presence of the Ori

"Your entire life in an open book to me, just like your mind" said Danny as he stopped moving "As for who I am… I am the demon your masters fear most"

Danny looked at the Prior as his eyes glowed white and the hologram over his chest faded revealing a sigil the Prior knew well. A sword, its tip pointing downwards and stabbed though a globe with two sets of laurels bordering the sigil. This was the ancestral sigil of House Phantom, the symbol that marked them as the conquerors of worlds.

The Prior gasped at the sight and let go of his staff, falling on his but as he tripped on the sand. Danny looked at him in indifference.

"This cannot be, the Ori vanquished you" said the Prior in an uncertain voice

"They did not" said Danny, his voice distorted with power and broadcasted around the settlement

It sent shivers down the spine of the people there

"The Ori may have broken the union of the Thirteen and vanquished the Ancient Houses of the Covenant of Twelve, but they never defeated our House. Not one who bore the name Phantom succumbed to their madness. We were the Emperors of the Alterra before the Reformation. Our power is still supreme, even though we no longer call ourselves Emperors. Your masters cannot match us in war" said Danny as he once gain stepped towards the Prior

The Prior was frightened but he attempted to strike at Danny only for his powers to fail him. Danny smirked as the Prior looked down in horror at his hand.

"Even now, your powers are no match for mine or our technology" said Danny as he paused "You will die today, but until then you will reveal all your secrets"

"NO!" cried the Prior but it was of no use

Suddenly the Prior was lifted from the ground and found himself choking on an invisible force. Meanwhile Danny sent his mind out in force, smashing though the mental shields of the prior he found the schemes and plans of their masters. They were few in number, because, as Danny had suspected, the Ori did not entrust the Priors with their plans. Once he was done, Danny dropped the Prior. He fell on all fours in front of him.

Taking his sword, Danny ignited it, holding the tip downwards he spoke

"In the name of the Alterra, with the blessings of the people's elected High Council and with the powers granted to me under the Alterran constitution's Act of War, I Daniel Phantom of House Phantom, Supreme Commander of the Alterran Fleet sentence you, Damaris, Prior of the Ori, to die for your crimes against our people and sentient life in this galaxy"

In a single stroke, Danny moved the blade and decapitated the Prior. With his work done, Danny turned, and struck out his arm. The Anti-Prior device flew from where it was buried into his hand and Danny copied its memory banks. Mentally recalling his troops, Danny made his way to Mitchell who was still looking at him in shock and awe. Danny held out the device with Mitchell but he did not react as he looked at the dead Prior.

Danny looked briefly at the dead Prior behind him and spoke "Our work is done her. See that this makes it back to Earth safely. Inform O'Neill that he should prepare his armies for war"

With that ominous threat, Danny disappeared in a beam of golden light as he was beamed to the waiting Singularity class heavy frigate in orbit along with his men. Soon after the ship leapt into hyperspace on route to Atlantis.

 **Tegalus**

 **Orbit**

Life was good on the Enterprise as Colonel Richard Hunt saw it. He was a happy man, commanding one of the first battleships of the Terrans. He was already involved with the SGC before disclosure and was part of the original expedition to Pegasus, but he transferred to the Navy as soon as positions were available. He served briefly as XO aboard the Phoenix, BC304 class battle cruiser before he was contacted by Councilor O'Neill for the position of captain of the Enterprise.

He really liked his ship and best of all, even if he got more missions than most and had to ferry councilors around from time to time, none of the Councilors actually tried to take over his ship. Sure, O'Neill would be present on the bridge and Richard would most often than not give his chair to the man out of respect, but he never actually attempted to counterman his orders. Well, not in battle. When it came to politics Colonel Hunt was more than willing to step aside and let the qualified people handle it, much to O'Neill's chagrin.

Today though, he had the most unusual of missions. Apparently they got word from their allies that Tegalus was up to no good. Hunt had a feeling that this was one of those 'tedious' missions that the God Emperor of the Alterra deemed beneath them. Hunt smirked at the thought. It irked the Alterran High Council and Supreme Commander Phantom bought when Terrans addressed Phantom as such and as Councilor O'Neill said, they had to address Phantom with the proper respect. The rumor mill back at Terrania said that this was O'Neill's revenge for some prank pulled on him by Phantom. Still that was not to say that they did not respect Phantom, quite the contrary, but it was fun to see him cringe when he was called God Emperor, Jedi, or any other Earth pop culture reference that and excited Terran soldier might say. Best of all, they all knew that he was originally from Earth and so was a portion of the Alterran military brass so they couldn't deny knowledge of the reference.

Back to the mission though, Hunt was tasked with ferrying Councilor Jackson and a guy named Jared to the planet. It was apparently important enough to send the Enterprise and that was probably because of the ZPM pumping so much power into the ship that they were sure it was safe as they could make it.

"We'll revert to normal space in two minutes" announced Hunt

Jackson nodded and Jared stood impassively. They've been flying for the better part of the day and the guy still wasn't used to it.

Hunt tore his mind back to the moment as he saw the tunnel disappear and be replaced with the starry blackens of space and a blue green planet.

"Initiate sensor sweep" ordered Hunt

A few seconds later, he had his reply

"Sir, sensors are detecting a single satellite in orbit, my guess is that the technology is Ori" said the sensor officer

"Raise shields and open a channel to the surface" ordered Hunt

"Channel open sir" replied the coms officer

"This is Colonel Richard Hunt of the Terran ship Enterprise carrying a delegation to speak to your leaders. We come in peace" said Hunt

They waited for a few seconds

"Maybe they didn't hear you" suggested Jackson

Suddenly alarms blared on the bridge as the sensor officers yelled

"Massive power buildup in the satellite, it's charging weapons and acquiring target data"

"Charge forward plasma cannons train all secondary weapons on that satellite and prepare two MK VIII warheads for firing" ordered Hunt

"Aye sir" replied the weapons officer

"Sir, they're firing!" yelled the sensor officer

"Evasive maneuvers!" snapped Hunt

The Enterprise jerked as the yellow beam came streaking towards them. It still hit them, but it was only a glancing blow still it knocked off a good 15% of the Enterprise's shield strength. On the bridge people were shouting as sparks flew. The sensitive equipment in the room was prone to short circuited while under heavy fire. Earth still had much to learn when it came to building warships.

"Return fire!" ordered Hunt

From several turrets across the Enterprise's hull golden bolts flew at the satellite as the ship turned to present its forward guns to the target. The bolts splashed against a shield that the satellite had erected.

"Get the main weapons aligned now!" yelled Hunt to his officers

"Sir!" came the trained response "Target acquired"

"Fire" ordered Hunt

From the bow of the ship four golden bolts each the size of a bus streamed from the ship towards the satellite. It was fortunately enough to overwhelm the shield and cause catastrophic damage to the satellite. While not completely destroyed it was knocked out.

"Sir, the satellite is down" reported the sensor officer

"Get us within tractor range, I want a preset for our esteemed Councilor of Defense when we get back and see to it that the leaders of the planet know that we are not happy. Councilor Jackson this is your show now" said Hunt

Jackson nodded and sighed thinking of a way he could remedy the situation as the Terran battleship drew closer to the planet.

 **Chulak**

 **Orbit**

While this was happening on Tegalus, above Chulak a fleet of two moth ships guarded the planet. Suddenly they sensors detected several ships coming out of Hyperspace. The crew on the bridge of those ships had but a few moments to gasp as they were struck down by fire from the newly arrived ships. Soon the enemy armada came into orbit and began to deploy troops to the surface.

The Siege of Chulak had begun.

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, above Tollana a similar fleet destroyed their ground based defenses and began to orbitally bombard the planet bellow to dust before landing troops do deal with any strangles.

The same happened to as of yet unnamed planet that housed the shipyards for the new ships of the Free Jaffa Nation and across the galaxy; Jaffa began attaching human planets that did not believe in the Ori.

Sitting above Chulak, in his personal mother ship, Gerek looked through his milky eyes at the planet bellow while clutching his staff tightly. The Ori had blessed him with their power and he would not fail them. The Jaffa would take their rightful place as masters of this galaxy and reduce the Tau'ri to dust.

Across the Galaxy, in Atlantis, Danny's eyes snapped opened as he rose from the place where she was meditating. Calling his battle armor to him, the Supreme Commander dressed for war and with a grim face left the apartment for the control tower.

The Great War has begun in full and the Ori have struck first blood.

 **A/N: And cut! Hope you liked it and as always leave a rewire with any thoughts, questions or suggestion you might have. I am sorry for the long delay, but as I announced in the last chapter of my other story I am working on, my life will be taking precedence over whiting for the next year, so don't expect scheduled updates anymore but be assured that this story won't be entering any kind of hiatus. I will not be abandoned so, while it will probably take more time to finish it I am confident that it will be finished.**


	9. Chapter 9: Loss

Chapter 9: Loss

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

It was chaos in Atlantis, but it was the controlled kind of chaos. Mere moments ago, the High Command was pinged from multiple satellites. Each carried worrisome messages. Chulak, Tollana, the Jaffa shipyards at No'tak and dozens of trading outposts across the galaxy, many operated by the Terrans or other prominent Human or Jaffa words had been attacked by Jaffa forces belonging to Gerek. They had attempted to attack a couple of Alterran mining outposts, but they were repelled by vessels belonging to the 3rd fleet. Right now, the 1st, 2nd and 4th fleets were redeploying into combat zones above the planets of Chulak, Tollana and several other outposts across the galaxy that were vital to the Ancients and the Terrans. The still mostly uncompleted ships of the 5th and 6th fleets were reassigned as part of a joint task force that was to retake Chulack and Tollana. By all reports those were the two hardest hit planets and most likely to have fallen. This would be an opportunity for the Ancient armies to test their metal. The Olympic Knights would also participate in the battles to come. Danny was leading the main attack force on Chulak himself with a fleet of 1 Aurora 3 Heavy Cruisers and 2 Battle Cruisers along with his temporary flagship the Light of Atlantis, one of the three originally commissioned Solace class heavy battleships. The other two would be divided accordingly with the Eternal Light heading to one of the task forces meant for the outpost while the Solace herself would head the fleet at Tollana.

Garand Admiral Tucker and the Hippoflacus would serve as the main command ship on the attack on Tollana with Grand Admiral Athar on the Solace. Athar would be in command of the ground forces while Tucker would command the space battle due to his experience in dealing with Goa'uld ships.

With Danny there would also be 4 of the Olympic Knights: Azben, Elysan, Barista and Remus. Another four would be under Athar's command wile Titus would take whoever was left and take his fleets to cleanse Gerek's followers from the Galaxy.

The Terrans had also stepped up. They planned to send a battle fleet of 6 ships. While this may not seem like much, 6 ships was still a good portion of the Terran Navy in the Milky Way. Moreover they would be sending the Enterprise herself, which was undoubtedly O'Neill's favorite toy.

It was thus that Danny found himself in the War room on Atlantis going over the plan to invade Chulak with Imperator Cassius and Brigadier General David Anderson. Last time Danny met Anderson he was a Colonel freshly introduced to the wonders of the universe and they were on Dakara in the final days of the Goa'uld war. There were other groups of people discussing their own plans to invade whatever planet they were assigned to. Danny, Anderson and Cassius were currently standing over a holographic representation of Chulak updated with the latest intelligence by the AID and TIA.

"Those ships won't be a problem for long. They are only dangerous when clustered together in large groups and as you can see from the positions of the enemy ships; they are only clustered in small groups. Not enough to put a dent in our ship's shields" said Danny

"Could be, but I still won't take the risk of having a quicker reaction time than normal. We need to get a foothold on the surface as soon as possible. Who knows what the Ori had done to them" said Anderson

"I agree this I why I propose to have the Light of Atlantis exit hyperspace high within the planet's atmosphere and deploy an Iron Rain. With a couple hundred men and some shield generators we would be able to secure the gate for the bulk of the forces to come in from Terra and Terra Nova" said Cassius

Terra Nova was one of the two colonies of Earth with Elysium being the other one. The situation on Earth hasn't calmed down in the slightest and tensions are still high between those countries who had signed on to the Terran Alliance and those who did not but then again when haven't tensions been high on Earth between two different groups of people?

"That would be best in all fairness, at least until the fleet in orbit can deal with. Can we expect the Executor to lead the charge?" asked Anderson

Danny winced. While they were able to rush the three Solace class ships and make them combat ready, they were only two weeks away from undergoing space trials under the normal construction schedule. The Executor was still in dry dock and would take another month to fully repair.

"No, The Executor is not combat capable as of this time" said Danny uncomfortably

The other two men at least had the decency to not pry any further on the matter once they saw that it was uncomfortable.

"How about the surface?" asked Danny trying to change the subject

The map changed to one of the land surrounding the main city of Chulak. Several other maps of other cities floated nearby.

"The main enemy force is still trying to gain total control over the main city on Chulak" said Cassius "The other cities have fallen, but there are signs of insurgence action against the invaders"

"We will have another Iron Rain over the main city once we secure the orbit" said Danny as he straightened his back, the other two doing the same "Gentlemen, I thank you for your time. You are welcome to accompany me on the Light of Atlantis"

"Of course, Supreme Commander" said Cassius while Anderson nodded

With a salute that the two reciprocated Danny left the room and headed for his apartment to see his children once more before he makes his way to the south eastern pier where the Light of Atlantis was currently docked and taking on supplies and troops.

War awaited him, and for once Danny was glad to embrace it.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Terra**

 **Terrania**

Jack was having a hectic day. Since he was the Terran Councilor of Defense it also meant that he was in overall command of the Terran armed forces, technically. He couldn't actually order his generals and the few admirals he had on how to attack a target only that it had to be attacked and certain objectives needed to be accomplished. Instead what he got to do was file paperwork for the movement of nearly 40 thousand men of the Terran 1st and 2nd Army corps with all the logistics that it entailed. A task he truly loathed, but it needed to be done.

During the past 24 hours since Gerek's surprise attack bought the Ancients and the Terrans were scrambling whatever assets they had to protect their holdings, the Terrans more so than the Ancients.

With Earth having the Ancient Outpost and its drones and several hundred ground to space plasma cannons ready to defend the planet it wasn't much of a bother. They still kept the Prometheus and a BC304, the Phoenix, in orbit just in case, but the bulk of the fleet was elsewhere. The colony worlds Terra Nova and Elysium were bought protected by a fleet comprised of a battleship BB305 class, 5 BC304s and a dozen frigates. The frigates were small ships, 100 meters long and were there mostly as cannon fodder and patrol boats. Most of them actually belonged to the TIA, but they had been requisitioned to participate in the defense of Earth's two colonies. The rest of the fleet was scattered across the galaxy, attached to the various Ancient battle groups as reinforcements for their depleted forces.

Jack knew that Danny was spreading himself thin trying to patrol the area of space claimed by the Ancients and the Free Jaffa while the latter were getting their shit together. Even with the massive building spree that had occurred during the past several months since the two Ancient factions were reunited, Danny lacked the heavy hitters he needed to take on large groups of Ha'tak ships. Sure, the Albion was said to be powerful, but Danny would not send that ship into battle unless he had to, same with the Orion. Jack understood his reasoning. The fact that the ships were still space worthy and combat worth after so many million years was nothing short of a miracle in its self.

An alarm blared through his office. Jack looked at the holographic display to his left and his eyes widened at what he saw. That was the last thing he did before he fell unconscious from an explosion.

 **Milky Way Galaxy**

 **On approach to Chulak**

 **Solace class battleship** _ **Light of Atlantis**_

Danny was in the captain's quarters on the Light of Atlantis putting on his armor. This was the set he wore in combat, made in such a way that you would need the main gun of a starship to breach through it. He looked in the mirror and nodded his approval before grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head, allowing it to connect to his suit and retract into his armor. They were no more than ten minutes away from Chulak with the rest of the fleet trailing a minute behind them. Grabbing his energy sword, Danny left for the bridge.

Meanwhile, in the ship's launching bay Azben Shan was preparing for the Iron Rain along with his fellow knights Elysan Rath and Barista Sur. While Azben was checking his pulse rifle, the two women knights were speaking softly to one another as they prepared themselves for the drop.

An alarm suddenly rang through the bay, startling some Edenians, but not the three Olympic Knights. Azben looked at the two other knights and nodded.

"We hold pattern Nobel Gama once we secure the gate" said Azben softly before getting in his pod

The time just before a Rain was always the most jarring for the knight. He had only seen one Rain before this one, under Supreme Commander Daniel Phantom's command. Sure he had done the simulations, but noting could compare to being shot out of a starship from orbit at the ground in nothing but a flimsy pod.

Azben locked himself in the pod and waited. It seemed like an age before the light turned red and he was shot out of the bottom of the ship. Almost as soon as he reached space, his pod was engulfed in yellow flames, with the only thing holding the plasma that was forming back being a thin shield and the hull of the craft. The pod shook as the inertial dampers struggled to compensate for the turbulence they were experiencing.

Above said pod, the Light of Atlantis and its commander were engaged in a firefight with 7 enemy warships. Danny knew that he had to remain as a cover until the pods caring the men and supplies reached far enough into the atmosphere that it was impossible to target them from orbit with the kind of weaponry the Jaffa possessed. Still Danny managed to reduce the number of ships by three, and although the shields of the Light were slowly depleting, it wasn't much of a problem. The reason why he was so reluctant to take the Light into battle was that it was still mostly untested and while he was sure that the weapons and shields worked, there could still be problems with the power conduits, minor bugs in the operating system and power distribution systems that could prove fatal to the ship's survival in battle.

"Sir, pods have passed the safety limit" announced the ship's sensor officer

"Emergency hyperspace jump! Get us with the rest of the fleet" ordered Danny

The ship hummed as a hyperspace window opened up in front of them. The Light accelerated into the vortex which closed soon after. A couple of seconds later another hyperspace window, this time larger opened several hundred kilometers in front of the Ha'taks and spewed out the combined Ancient-Terran fleet with the Light of Atlantis bringing up the rear and the Aurora taking point.

"Sir, all ships are in position" announced the same sensor officer

"All ships, engage" ordered Danny

It was thus that the skies over Chulak came alight with the view of exploding Ha'tak ships.

 **Chulak**

 **Surface theater**

 **Near Stargate location**

The pods jerked as the repulsors at the bottom of the pods fired and slowed them down enough as to not kill, or burry their occupant in the ground. They still left huge impact craters that stunned the Jaffa guarding the gate. Other pods dropped in a similar way, but instead of falling next to the gate they fell in the forest surrounding the depression the gate was situated in.

The pods that carried the three Olympic Knights slammed into the ground right in front of the gate, stunning the Jaffa. While the defenders were recovering, Azben, Elysan and Barista exited their pods. Without wasting a single moment, they opened fire on the enemy with their pulse rifles. Golden bolts flew at the Jaffa with pinpoint accuracy. This drew the attention of the other Jaffa and soon staff blasts were zooming towards the Knights, splashing harmlessly on their personal shields.

Azben retreated behind the remains of his pod as he and his two battle-sisters exchanged fire with the enemy. He knew that he shouldn't worry about them, after all one doesn't become an Olympic Knight without being extremely good.

Summoning lightning, Barista launches a bolt at a staff cannon position incinerating it and its operator.

"Concentrate fire on the left flank" said Azben into his helmet comms.

He could see on his HUD that the majority of ODT forces deployed on the surface were coming from the right, so in order to mislead the enemy they would fire upon the left flank, prompting it to be more reinforced than the right one. This would ensure that the majority of the enemy force would be unable to respond to the initial push of the ODT squads approaching the gate and that it would also trap the enemy into a poor position for defense in case they are outflanked.

Seeing a mass of enemy troops making their way from behind, Azben snapped out his hand and telekinetically launched several large rocks into the formation. This scattered the enemy while taking out a good part of their number. Disengaging for a moment Azben turned to the squad of soldiers he had just scattered. A few shots later and they joined the dead.

About at the same time, the ODT squads that partook in the Iron Rain finally converged on the enemy, taking them by surprise. They were aided by a few vehicles and managed to secure the gate quickly enough. Once it was secured cleanup operations began.

At the same time, squads led by the Olympic Knights secured the forest near the gate from enemy incursion.

All in all the battle was short and efficient with no losses on the Ancients side. The firebase was soon completed and the protective dome shield added. Now all that was left to do was to receive the Terran army though the gate and lay waste to Gerek's forces.

 **Tollana**

 **Hyperspace**

 **Hippofalacus**

Grand Tucker was seated comfortably in his chair on the bridge of the Aurora class battleship, Hippofalacus. He was dressed in his usual white uniform as he was surrounded by holograms depicting the status of the fleet, deep space and short range sensors, communications and fleet deployments. Next to him was Grand Admiral Athar in holographic form transmitted from the bridge of his own ship, the Solace.

"Grand Admirals, we are approaching Tollana" announced the navigation officer of the Hippofalacus

Tucker turned his head slightly "Get ready and have my wife prepare her legion for deployment" said Tucker in a cold, emotionless tone

"Understood" replied Athar as his image faded

While it was not normal to have two Grand Admirals doing the same task since it was highly likely that they will step on each other's toes at one point or another, Athar was not here as a Grand Admiral. He was here to observe the way Tucker dealt with the enemy of the Alterra and learn how to be a good tactician and commander. It was no secret among the Ancients that Athar had obtained his position through political means and for that the Lanteans were somewhat biased towards him. More than a decade of fighting taught them to respect strength and cunning above all, like the true Alterra before them did. It was no wonder that the Alterra's meritocratic system worked as well as it did.

"Reverting to normal space" called out the navigation officer

"Have shields and weapons online and at full charge" ordered Tucker as the blue tunnel of hyperspace changed to the dotted blackness of space

"The fleet has reported in, everyone's accounted for and in position. All weapons operational" announced the weapons officer

"Admiral, sir, look" said the sensor officer as he manipulated the commands

Tucker looked ahead of him to the large glass dome that served as the Hippofalacus' bridge. In front of his entire bridge crew, an image materialized. Tucker's eyes widened as he saw the image.

The image showed a planet, Tollana, no doubt, but this was not the blue and green world that he knew. The image before him depicted a hellish picture. The once beautiful garden worlds had been turned a dirty brown. Tucker rose from his chair looking transfixed at the image before him. He knew what it meant. The entirety of the bridge crew knew what it meant. This was a dead worlds and its death the result of the scan that was coming in showed that this world was glassed with plasma fire from orbit.

"Sir, the Terran ship is hailing us. They want to know why we've stopped" said the communications officer in a somber tone

"Put them through" answered Tucker in a cold voice, devoid of any emotion that he should be feeling at the moment

Not that one could blame him. War took away his innocence long ago. Taking his eyes of the image of the dead planet Tucker turned to the screed showing the bridge of the Terran BC304 battle cruiser Odyssey. Colonel Ian Davidson looked at the Grand Admiral Tucker of the Ancients with something akin to awe. He was always fascinated by the tales of this particular man. Born on Earth as a human and elevated to the position of right hand of the most powerful man in the Galaxy at the moment.

"Colonel" greeted Tucker

"Grand Admiral, I've noticed that we've stopped. Is something the matter?" asked Davidson

Truly, Tucker didn't even remember giving out the order to stop. It must have been an unconscious thing that the neural link picked up.

"Turn your sensor on the planet" said Tucker

Davison raided an eyebrow but he listened to Tucker's command. As he looked at the sensor feed from the planet his face betrayed his shock at the appalling sight of a destroyed world and people. Turning back to Tucker, Davidson spoke

"How?" asked Davidson, incapable of speaking any more

"Colonel" called out Tucker, making the man turn to look at him. Tucker's turquoise eyes bore holes into the Terran colonel "The fleet will be eradicated with _extreme prejudice_ " said Tucker, the last part coming out as a hiss more than words

Davidson could only nod. Tucker returned to his chair and sat down, mentally closing the connection.

No words were spoken on the bridge of the Hippofalacus in the battle that followed. All commands were transmitted through the sip's neural interface. The battle in itself was unusually short, especially since there were only 6 Ancient ships and one Terran battle cruiser against a full fleet of 30 Ha'taks.

Tucker was particularly ruthless during the battle as he expended almost all his ship's antimatter warheads in the fight, though the same could be said about the Terrans as the Odyssey returned from the battle with her entire stock of nuclear weapons gone. The fight took barely 3 minutes, such was the rage of the people on board the Ancient and Terran ships that they took no prisoners and unleashed the full force of what their weapons were capable of.

They remained in orbit for a while, hoping to find some survivors from the Tollans, but it seemed that they were hunted down and killed to the last man. Tucker knew that while they might have been victorious, this was a pyrrhic victory. While the Tollan were no allies of the Alterra due to no small part the actions of Supreme Commander Phantom, they still maintained close relations with the Terrans and that put them in at least semi-constant contact with the Alterra. It was ironic, Tucker thought, that just when they were beginning to mend old wounds their chance would be taken away by the enemy they bought hated most.

With a heavy hearth Tucker left the bridge of his ship for the first time in hours. He made his way down to his private conference room and called Danny. He needed to be told the news and there was none better to do it than Tucker himself.

 **Chulak**

 **Fire Base Alpha 5 miles out of the main city of Chulak**

 **Commander's tent**

While Tucker was off dealing with the charred remains of Tollana and the inevitable fallout of its destruction, Danny was on the surface of Chulak leading his troops into combat.

A few minutes after the Edenian ODTs along with the three Olympic Knights cleared the gate and the surrounding area of enemy forces, a virtual stream of soldiers began pouring from the now active gate. This was the 1st Terran army corps under the command of General David Anderson, some 20 thousand men and women. The 1st army corps was made up of 2 divisions and 2 regiments. One infantry division of 7 thousand men, an armor division made up of 1 heavy armor brigade and 2 light armor brigades, numbering in total 7 thousand men. The other 6 thousand men were divided between engineers, artillerists and any other personnel one might need to take and hold a city.

This being said, they were not alone. Imperator Cassius had brought with him 10 thousand Edenian troops. Due to their superior technology and protection when compared to their Terran counterparts they would be used mostly as shock troops to break enemy lines.

Currently Danny was looking over a holographic display of the main city of Chulak. While he had planned his preliminary campaign in Atlantis, this particular part was not as thoroughly planned or had as many contingencies as the first part which included the landing and the taking of the gate and surrounding staging area. So, while Danny had a rough idea of what to do if the opportunity presented itself to march straight into the city, he greatly preferred to make thorough plans before attacking the city.

Suddenly, the tent's entrance flap opened and in walked General Anderson and Imperator Cassius

"Sir" said bough men as they snapped to attention, Anderson doing the familiar Terran salute and Cassius slamming his closed fist against the chest plate of his battle armor.

Danny looked up "General, Imperator, at ease" said Danny smoothly

The two men assumed parade rest positions and Danny beckoned them closer. They moved forward to the holographic table in front of Danny

"So what is your opinion of the upcoming battle" asked Danny

They looked at the city. One could see that some manner of thought made its way into its design, seeing as there were several main roads connecting the centre of the city to the periphery. However, there was a line beyond witch such organization was missing, and that line was a 5 meter high wall of stone that guarded the inner city.

"Tactical scanning showed that there are still some allied forces in the main palace, judging by the weapons fire detected inside the structure" said Danny pointing at the palace which took a white shine compared to the regular blue of the other buildings

"Sir, I suggest a tactical orbital bombardment of the city periphery followed by a three pronged attack on the city center itself" said Cassuis

"Explain" said Danny

Cassius nodded and began manipulating the map. It displayed several large red swaths over the civilian buildings containing the majority of life signs and any tactically emplaced structures along the selected paths. Then three columns of white and golden troops came up on the northern, eastern and south-eastern road.

"Sir, I must protest. We cannot orbitally bombard structures that might house civilians!" said Anderson

"I agree" said Danny "Though I won't dismiss Imperator Cassius' plan simply for that"

Danny reached to the map and manipulated the controls. The red area shrieked visibly to the point that it was only some tactically relevant buildings and fixed gun positions.

"It will be too dangerous to use orbital bombardments. General, I trust that your ground artillery regiment would be up to the task" said Danny looking at Anderson

"Yes, sir" replied the Terran general, happy that he managed to avoid the needless deaths of countless civilians.

"I would also require some men to clear the buildings that are left unchecked when the main army passes through. We will move against them in 7 hours, at dawn. I will lead a fourth attack from the Western side to prevent any enemies from escaping. Our air power should be finishing mopping up the Jaffa's gliders in no time and by the time we begin our attack we will have air and orbital supremacy" said Danny

"Understood, sir" said Cassius

"Ready your men, gentlemen. Tomorrow we go to war" said Danny

The two saluted and bid to exit when an aid walked inside. He stopped and saluted the officers

"Supreme Commander Phantom, sir, you have an emergency communication from Grand Admiral Tucker" said the aid still at attention

"At ease, soldier. I will respond immediately. You may go" said Danny

The aid snapped off another salute and exited the tent. Cassius and Anderson followed as Danny had not asked them to stay.

As soon as the men exited the tent, Danny imputed his personal communications code in the holographic map. The view changed to that of an image of Tucker and instantly Danny knew that something terrible had happened.

"Grand Admiral, report" said Danny

"Tollana is gone" replied Tucker with an emotionless voice

" _WHAT!_ " hissed Danny as he glared at the image of his best friend

Tucker didn't seem fazed. He looked Danny in the eye and said

"We arrived over Tollana just as Gerek's Jaffa finished their glassing of the planet. I scanned the planet extensively from orbit and even landed troops on the site of former Tollan cities" Tucker took a breath "They're gone, Danny. Killed to the last man"

Danny sat there silently for a few moments before exhaling as he broke his staring at the image. Pushing back from the table, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Send me the sensor data" said Danny

Tucker did so. They remained in silence for a few moments

"What next?" asked Tucker

"Next? We tell O'Neill and we kill every single son of a bitch Ori worshiping scum in this entire galaxy, no mercy" said Danny as his eyes glowed with power due to his barely restrained anger

"Is that wise?" asked Tucker, a little concerned for his friend "This will be seen as mass murder"

"Maybe you're right" conceded Danny "But trust me, as soon as the news of this attack reaches the ears of the Jaffa High Council, you can be darn sure that there will be a purge. Heck, maybe even O'Neill will lend a hand"

"My fleet is still scanning the surrounding sector for any Tollan or Jaffa ships" said Tucker

"Don't bother, if there were any, you'd have found them by now. Split up your fleet and reinforce No'tak" said Danny

"Understood" said Tucker

"Tuck" called out Danny just as he was about to close the connection

"Yeah?" asked Tucker

"Don't die"

"… Same"

With that the connection closed and Danny was left in darkness. With a final exhale, Danny steeled himself, took his helmet and placed it on his head. The helmet sealed with a hiss and Danny walked out of the room

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Gate room**

Atlantis was buzzing with activity as people in the hundreds raced across the great city. Even with the Citadel in orbit of Averium, most of the military brass and staff needed for the waging of an intergalactic scale war was here, and not just military heads from the Ancients, but also the Terrans, the Asgard and the Tok'ra. While it was true that the Citadel would have been a better choice in the matter on terms of security, it could not match Atlantis in its command capability. After all, the city was built with the assistance of the Old Order's builders to ensure that, not only would it be the greatest construct ever built in the past few millennia, but that it also was a city whose functionality was unparalleled. It was meant to house bought the military and civilian braches of the Alterran leadership for better communication during times of war.

While this was normally all well and good it was also a grave weakness, as the Ori were about to demonstrate.

And it was so, on that day, when most of the military forces of the Alterrans had left this city and world that the Ori struck.

It was a normal day for the Edenian technician that monitored gate travel. As always, the Atlantis Stargate was almost always active, so this activation was no different.

Just as always the alarm blared and the iris shield was raised. The puddle formed and the technician sent the challenge though the gate. The correct ID code was received. A quick check revealed it to be from Terrania.

Again, that was not unexpected, since gate travel to and from Terra was on an all time high, so the shield was automatically lowered, most people in the control room not even spearing it a second glance.

Oh, how they wished they did.

From the gate, instead of people came a big metal ball. A technician that was on standby in the gate room approached the ball to check it. The Gate technician even rose from his seat and went over to the balcony, as did multiple other people. The metal ball would be the last thing they saw as it exploded violently, incinerating everyone in the gate room and blowing out the glass from the top section of the central tower.

The explosion was felt through the city as alarms blared and security doors shut down and locked themselves. It was in that moment when everyone was wondering what happened that Damian looked up from where he was studying and came to a dreaded conclusion.

The Ori had attacked Atlantis.

 **A/N: And cut! Well, that was quite the delay and unfortunately this trend will continue thought the rest of this year and the second half of next year. There will still be updates (I am not letting the new year pass without at least an update somewhere during the first or second week of January) just don't expect anything. So, the Ori have attacked Atlantis. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it needed to be done. As always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rite of Passage

Chapter 10: Rite of Passage

 **Milky Way galaxy**

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Gate Room**

From the moment the bomb went off in the gate room, Atlantis's automated systems locked down the afflicted tower in the hopes to contain the threat that was now emerging from the active gate.

In the now smoky gate room stepped a Prior of the Ori. He looked around with his milky white eyes, taking in the Alterran architecture around him. Sneering in disgust as he saw a couple of the Edenians that survived the explosion gathering themselves he raised his staff

"As so, like the Ori vanquished the evil from within their midst so will we remove the cancer that would stray us from the true path to ascension" spoke the Prior in benediction as he slammed his staff in the ground.

The staff glowed and the few people still alive in the gate room found themselves crushed by an invisible power. They didn't even have time to scream as they were rushed beyond recognition.

The gate disengaged only for it to redial itself soon after. From this new wormhole came scores of Ori worshiping Jaffa and leading them was the now Prior Gerek. Gerek looked around impressed.

"So this was the city of the blasphemers" he said idly

"Indeed, Brother but soon it will be no more. The Ori will reward us eternally for vanquishing the hearth of their mortal enemies" said the first Prior

As soon as he said that, two human soldiers dressed in armor very different from the Jaffa came through. They held in one hand staffs, energy weapons not dissimilar from those of the Jaffa, but far more potent. Between them they carried a device between them.

"Behold the weapon of the gods that we will use to smite all those that would oppose them" cried out the Prior.

"Where must this device be set?" asked Gerek

"At the heart of the city, of course" replied the first Prior

 **Atlantis**

 **Training Room**

 **Main Tower**

Damian was in the middle of sparring with his brother, Adrian when he felt the tower shake from the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Adrian

Damian narrowed his eyes and reached out with his mind to Atlantis in search for answers. He was struggling since direct telepathic interface with a construct like Atlantis took a great deal of finesse. Just as he was about to achieve a stable mental link, a wave of pain flooded down the fledgling link, driving Damian to his knees and cry out in pain.

Adrian was shocked to see his brother cry out in pain and fall to his knees clutching his head

"Damian, what's wrong?" asked Adrian as he came to his brother's side

"Atlantis... is damaged" said Damian panting as he tried to recover from the failed interface connection "Something's wrong, Adrian"

"Let's call mother, she's on the Citadel. She'll know what to do" said Adrian

Adrian brought up his communicator and keyed it on

"Mom, you there?" asked Adrian

Static greeted his words.

The two brothers looked at each other in confusion. Just as Damian was about to speak a long and high pitched wail rang throughout Atlantis.

"What's that?" asked Adrian

Looking at Damian, Adrian saw the blood drain from his face as he trembled

"We need to go" said Damian as he picked up his blade, messing with the controls before returning it to his belt

"What? Why? What's wrong?" asked Adrian

"We're under attack, Adrian. We need to evacuate the city before it goes completely under lockdown" said Damian

As to prove his point, the door to the training room shut. Adrian rushed to open the door but he was rejected by the controls. Damian pushed him aside and ripped open the control panel. He rearranged the crystals and overrode the door lock. He exited the door and took a left down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" asked Adrian

"To a hidden armory to get geared up" replied Damian casually

Adrian raised an eyebrow "Should I ask how you know about this armory?"

Damian grinned "You may"

Adrian rolled his eyes. Typical Damian even life and death situations do nothing to curb his sense of humor. Pushing past his brother Adrian reached the wall panel that held the armory. With two quick strokes of his energy blade, the panel now fell to the floor revealing several sets of adaptive battle armor behind them. The only problem was that the armors were meant for adults, not kids. Adrian looked at Damian who shrugged his shoulders and ripped off the shield generators and power source from the armor and affixed them to his own person. Adrian copied his brother's actions and went to the weapons containment locker. He withdrew a pulse rifle and a pair of pistols which he then threw at Damian. Damian wasted no time in attaching them to his person as Adrian did the same.

"You done?" asked Damian

Adrian nodded

"We should head for one of the auxiliary control rooms in one of the piers. We should be able to use the city's communication array from there" said Damian

Adrian nodded and retrieved the pulse rifle from his back, the weapon being nearly half his height but he still wielded it with surprising proficiency. For a five year old.

"I'll take point" said Adrian

"No. I will" said Damian resolutely as he glared at his younger sibling who glared back

"I'm not helpless" hissed out Adrian

Damian scoffed "Of course not, but you're still my little brother, so shut up and do as I tell you and maybe we'll get to see mom and dad tomorrow" said Damian in his commanding voice

Adrian's lips twitched in a smile then it turned to a frown as they began moving through Atlantis's corridors.

"Hey, big bro" called out Adrian

"Hn?" replied Damian as he checked the path ahead

"Where are Lysander and Cassandra?" asked Adrian

Damian stopped and looked at his brother with wide eyes

"Oh, shit!" they brought exclaimed as they took off running in the direction of their siblings room in the main tower

 **Averium**

 **Citadel control room**

To say that Samantha Phantom was pissed was an understatement. The day began like any other day for the high general of the Alterran military. Get up, feel like she was a weak baby when she saw her five year old son go though katas with a speed that her eyes couldn't even register and her seven year old son bench press 50 kg with _one hand,_ have breakfast and then take a transporter to the Citadel where she would begin her work day as a glorified secretary stuck behind a desk all day. Not that she minded this very much since it gave her the time to spend as much time with her kids as possible. Even before she had Damian, Sam had vowed that she would never treat her children the same way her parents treated her.

Today was slightly more hectic as she had to manage the deployment of all the troops on Averium and in Atlantis. Only a dozen trainees remained in Atlantis to act as door guards to the more sensitive areas of the city, but she had faith that Atlantis would hold against any would be attacker. After all the code to disable the Shield Iris without a mental component was on Terra and it was only known to a few so high up the ladder that the security around them was better that that of the information vaults. Then again what the terrans called adequate information safeguards were laughable by Alterran and Asgard standards but it would do for the time. So when the news came that Atlantis sent out a distress signal before it went dark it had everyone shocked.

To attack Atlantis, the capital of the Alterrans was nothing short of suicide. If the static planetary defenses didn't get you and the shitload of weapons that was just installed on the Citadel didn't either then you'd still need to get though the ground defenses around Averius, Averium's only city, then through Averius' shield and then, if the waves of drones didn't get you either, go though Atlantis's own defenses and it's shield. So in theory the city should be untouchable via a direct assault. The only things that could get in the city without anyone knowing were ascended beings and even if Sam thought that most of them were pricks they wouldn't attack their own and they certainly would not let an Ori anywhere near close to the planet let alone the city. Still, no defense was perfect and technically Atlantis could still be infiltrated.

Sam shook her head. This was no time to go on a tangent. All her kids were in Atlantis and her two youngest were there with Jazz to be babysat thought the day while Adrian and Damian worked themselves into the ground training as they usually did. To be honest Sam felt a little sad for her two oldest boys. They had to grow up so fast and in a time of almost constant strife. She wished that they would have at least rest and have fun once in a while but they were stubborn like their father. And it's not like they had anyone to play with. Derek and his sister, Tucker and Valery's kids, were in the same boat as Damian and Adrian. Their definition of fun was to practice strategy battles that were normally used by ship captains in training.

Sam's musings were cut short as the general alert alarm sounded throughout the citadel followed by the following message

"Code black, Code black, all hands, man your battle stations"

As soon as she heard those words, Sam's back went stiff. Code black usually meant that the enemy had made it on the planet and have begun attacking the settlement, but that should not be possible unless... Sam didn't wait another moment. Using her priority access she ordered the Citadel's transporter networks to beam her directly to the command center.

A flash of golden light and she was there.

As soon as the light died down Sam could see the organized chaos that was unfolding in the main control pit. Some of the crew saw the light and looked over to see Sam appear from it. They snapped to attention and bellowed

"Commander on deck!"

All movement stopped and all except a few crucial personnel snapped to attention and saluted Sam

"At ease. Report!" barked Sam

"Ma'am, as of 10 minutes ago we have received a distress signal from Atlantis before it and the city's mainframe was cut from the grid. Last minute sensor data from Atlantis's internal sensors shows an explosion being provoked in the gate room followed by the entrance of unauthorized personnel into the city" replied one of the officers from the main control pit

"Send word to Averius to lock down Atlantis and recall our closest ground division. Scan the city for any foreign life signs and begin evacuation of the city. Move it people!" yelled Sam

A chorus of acknowledgments later and the crew kicked it into high gear. Sam prayed that it was in time to save her boys.

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Main Tower**

The hallway was filled with smoke and the smell of burnt flesh as the two parties engaged one another several levels above the ZPM room at the base of the central tower. Peaking over his cover, Damian let loose another burst of highly ionized plasma from his rifle, downing yet another enemy. Beside him, Adrian was doing the same.

It's been a couple of hours since their first kill. They stumbled upon an unlucky patrol of two. The poor souls didn't even know what hit them as the reflexes ingrained in bought brothers' kicked in and they fired one shot each, ending the patrol in an instant. Damian remembered the socked looked on the face of the Ori soldier as he died and he remembered how he felt afterwards. He wasn't as bad as Adrian who had broken down crying at what he did. Now they bought knew that they would have to kill someday but Damian knew that their mother and father hadn't wished for them to be killers from such a young age and they instilled in bought of them a respect for life and all things living. On a logical level they bought knew that this would happen someday, but emotionally neither Adrian nor Damian was ready. After Damian had emptied his stomach and managed to clam Adrian down from his hysterics it took them another hour before they could hold the rifles without their hands shaking like crazy.

That had been 6 hours ago and since them, bought Adrian and Damian had killed many more times. Sometimes, in between fights, Damian wondered if this was what his father said that was nothing but a waste. Smelling the burning flesh, hearing the screams of dying men and seeing their looks of horrors and anguish as he cut them down with his sword when they got too close. On their way they met up with a three man team of guards that were normally stationed around Atlantis. They proved quite useless as they got killed almost instantly when they faced their next skirmish with the enemy. At least they managed to secure the ZPM room and the explosive device that they were planning on using to detonate the ZPMs and were now working their way up towards the gate room massacring every Ori soldier and Jaffa in sight.

One more burst from Adrian's rifle and the hallway fell silent. Damian peaked over his cover

"Clear!" shouted Damian, breaking cover and coming upon the site of the dead Jaffa attack force

"How many more are there?" asked Adrian, grimacing as he shook off the blood from his boot.

Seeing this, Damian asked "What happened?"

"Dam fanatic tried to charge me and tripped over his dead friend. I put him out of his misery" answered Adrian gruffly with a voice that shouldn't belong to a 5 year old child

Damian raised his eyebrow quickly connecting the dots and decided to drop the subject. They would bought be needing therapy after this was over so it was best not to think about it, lest they wound up dead. Hoisting up his energy rifle, Damian exchanged the power supply for a fresh one. Looking back he saw Adrian doing the same. The two looked at each other for a second before racing down the corridor towards the higher levels. They would see this fight through if it killed them.

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Gate room**

In the gate room there was commotion as Jaffa loyal to the Ori and Ori soldiers alike readied themselves to fight their last. The Stargate had long since been brought offline by Damian and Adrian, cutting off their only way of escape. Alone and behind enemy lines all that was left was death.

Gerek and the Ori Prior stood in front of the Stargate their eyes looking to the doorway that they were sure the two Alterran brothers would come through. Before the prior were the gagged and bound forms of two year olds, Lysander and Cassandra.

Suddenly screams were heard from outside the doorway alongside the sound of weapons firing. Then there was silence.

The 20 odd people in the gate room waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

Then the doors exploded outwards with such force that they crushed a few unfortunate fools reducing them to a bloody mess. From the darkness of the smoke filled corridor two beacons of light emerged.

Damian and Adrian walked in the gate room, their energy swords ignited, casting a pale white glow on their surroundings as the sun set over Averium. They were covered in blood from head to toe and their eyes burned white with the amount of ascended energy they were channeling into their bodies.

"So the demons have come to face the righteous flame of the Ori" said the Prior

The two brothers said nothing as their eyes widened slightly at the sight of their younger siblings being tied up and held at gunpoint before them.

"Surrender, Prior of the Ori and you will be showed mercy despite your crimes" said Damian stepping forward

"I will rather die than be held a prisoner of you demon" spat the Prior

"That can be arranged" said Adrian as he readied himself in a battle stance

The prior smirked as he made a sign with his free hand. From the destroyed conference room exited a pair of guards carrying a beaten and bruised Jazz between them.

"Aunt Jazz!" exclaimed Lysander only to be smacked with the butt of the staff of the Jaffa that was aiming it at his back

"Damian, Adrian, Lysander, Cassandra, whatever you do, don't do what he ask-ahh" Jazz was cut off as she was stabbed from behind with a sword.

For the for children in the room the world seemed to shatter as Damian and Adrian's eyes returned to their normal blue, their concentration lost as they saw their beloved aunt fall forward, over the railings and down on the steps below. Lysander found his voice and screamed her name. Damian and Adrian watched helplessly as their beloved aunt bled out on the floor. They knew that the stab wound had been fatal and they didn't have enough control or knowledge to help her by healing her.

Slowly, Damian returned his gaze upon the Prior and saw him smirking in satisfaction. This was enough to end any coherent thought that Damian might have had. All he saw was red and all he could think of was vengeance.

With a roar Damian began to glow white as the air outside Atlantis changed, thunderstorms gathered and waves began to batter Atlantis's form. From the sky, jets of lightning came down and through the broken windows of the tower disintegrating the soldiers loyal to the two priors. As soon as that was finished, Damian kicked off the ground with such force that he cracked the floor flinging himself at the two priors.

Damian surprised them as he tackled them through the window behind the stargate and out of the tower, leaving Adrian to deal with mess in the tower.

The three flew out and downwards to another tower where they crashed through the wall.

"I WILL END YOU!" roared Damian activating his second saber as he ran at them

Bought Priors of the Ori used their staffs to block the superheated plasma blades as the three began to duel.

To prevent a blade lock from forming, Damian shoved the priors back with a telekinetic push before rushing them. Gerek recovered fast enough to intercept him, but Damian maneuvered around him only to be met with the staff of the second Prior. Rotating, he attempted to kick the Prior, but was forced to turn his attack into a doge as Gerek fired a bolt of energy at Damian. Damian dodged it and retaliated by flooding the area with lightning which Gerek struggled to keep at bay.

The duel between the three continued for a while as Adrian joined the fighting. With his brother by his side, Damian managed to outmaneuver the prior and drive one of his energy blades through his chest, killing him and destroying his hearth.

Seeing this, Gerek quickly made up his plans in case he needed to escape, but all he manage do was send out a command to his flagship to hide in deep space before he was forced to defend himself against Adrian and Damian's relentless onslaught. He managed to survive for a few minutes until Adrian parted his head from his neck with a swing of his blade.

Seeing their foe beaten, Damian collapsed on his knees from the exhaustion of having so much ascended energy coursing through his still maturing body.

"We've done it brother, we've saved Atlantis" said Adrian as he caught his brother

"Not all of it" replied Damian

They bought turned to look through the whole Damian made in the tower to see the sun setting as smoke billowed up from the central tower of Atlantis. Hearing the distinctive whine of drop ships, Adrian activated his tracking beacon while sending a pulse of ascended energy. One of the ships veered off and settled in front of the whole in the building. From that ship, they were rushed by a very worried Danny and Sam.

Damian was happy to see his mother and father and to know that this particular nightmare was at an end, but he did not forget that this was only dusk… and the night had yet to come.

 **A/N: And done. Sorry for the delay but this chapter took me a while to right and I still want to improve things to do with it so expect a rewrite of this chapter. Anyways onto more important things such as the schedule for this story. I am sorry to say that this story will be going into hiatus until at least august if not later. This has nothing to do with any sort of lack of inspiration on my part but with a lack of time and subsequent poor quality of the story that will undoubtedly occur if I try to shove in writing in addition to learning for collage, particularly since this year will be a difficult one. Also, I hope that you aren't too disappointed by the meager battle scenes that I have included in this chapter since I find it hard to write such scenes.**

 **Finally, leave a review with any comment, question or suggestion you might have.**


	11. Chapter 11: Action and Reaction

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I finally have some time to write and since I haven't even thought about this story for the better part of a year I came down with a case of writer's block. I make no promises on the timeline of when the chapters will be published, but they will be even if it takes me years to finish this story.**

Chapter 11: Action and Reaction

 **Chulak**

 **Outer city limit**

Danny was currently hiding behind a rock with a rifle in his hand. A quick peak over it and a short burst of plasma later the offending Jaffa was dead and Danny and his squad were advancing towards their objective.

Their objective was the grand palace on Chulak. It was a remnant of Apophis' rule over this world and it now served as the central government building for the Jaffa of Chulak. It was also a main target in any invasion. It was now Danny's job to liberate it. So far Gerek's Jaffa seemed well enough equipped, but it will soon be evident that they were under siege, even if an enemy army wasn't camping outside their city. The reason for this was thus: Terran and Ancient forces did not lend themselves to direct combat like a Jaffa would normally expect. Instead they struck supply lines and patrols while using their advanced technology and heavy armor to deal with large groups of infantry or fortified positions while at the same time avoiding and/or harassing the most fortified positions. This way they prevented any significant number of casualties while also diminishing the enemy's fighting capacity and moral by forcing enemy soldiers to go hungry for days on end and allowing them little to no rest. This however, wasn't done in the traditional Terran manner of nonstop artillery bombardments or the more modern orbital bombardments, but with small arms fire as not to overly damage the buildings.

In the 7 hours since the beginning of the push in the city from all directions, the fighting has been reduced to a mere handful of pockets in the city's periphery that would be dealt with within the hour. The only one left was the main palace witch had been too well defended to throw troops at it. It would be foolish to do so when there were four powerful Alterra at their disposal and each one of them could have conquered this world by themselves.

Just as Danny was about to call down ascended lightning on the position of an enemy pillbox he head a crackle over his comm. signifying that someone was contacting him.

"This is Phantom, go ahead" Danny said

"Supreme Commander, the Citadel has sent out a general recall of all senior High Council members" said the voice over the comm.

Danny frown, this was unexpected

"Sir, they say that it's a code black… on Atlantis" said the voice with incredulity

Danny's blood froze. Atlantis was supposed to be safe, the defenses there were nigh impenetrable, even with most of the defense fleet redeployed…unless

The Stargate, that had to be it, but where in hell could the Ori have gotten the coded to the Iris. The only copy that wasn't in an outpost was on Earth and-

Danny's mind came to a halt as the dots connected in his mind

"Shit" He cursed and keyed for one of the ships in orbit

"Hestia, this is Supreme Commander Phantom I request immediate beam up code red" Danny said and in the next second he was engulfed in golden light and sent to the heavy cruiser in orbit. Mere seconds later the ship jumped into hyperspace towards Averium

 **Terra**

 **Terrania**

 **Gate Tower**

Jack O'Neill cursed as he vaulted over a half destroyed console while unloading a P90 into another Jaffa. He was just thankful that he was paranoid enough to have one of those in his office fully operational, even if it was just a wall peace. It saved his life more times than he could count. Thankfully when they designed the Gate Tower they did so with situations like these in mind, so sterilizing it was relatively simple, but the time it took was enough that some Jaffa and what looked like two priors carrying a strange device to escape through the Staragate and left to a new location. Jack honestly didn't know where they went, but he senses that nothing good will come from this.

Just then the Stargate activated and from it came Danny, a very angry Danny, by the looks of it and who proceeded to wipe out the remaining Jaffa with some eye lasers.

"Jack, you're safe. Come out" called out Danny

Jack peaked over his cover and when he saw that he was indeed safe he stood up and set his weapon's safety on

"Danny, how have you been" called out Jack

"Not good, considering that Atlantis was just attacked and I found my two eldest sons bathed in blood while my sister died" said Danny without any emotion

The jolliness evaporated from Jack's face faster than one could blink. He never imagined that Atlantis could be successfully attacked, not with the amount of protection it had. Fact of the matter is that the only weak point in Atlantis's armor was the gate that was almost constantly connected with Earth's or Olympus's. Jack cursed because he realized that this attack on Earth was merely a diversion in order to get people in Atlantis

"Was anyone hurt, besides, you know" said Jack somewhat awkwardly

Danny seemed to sag a bit

"Not really. Lysander and Cassandra are unsettled, Adrian is ignoring us mostly while training to the bone in his abilities and Damian is…" Danny trailed off at this and sighed "not well"

"Well, if there's anything that we can do, let us know" said Jack

Danny nodded and straightened a bit, mentally resuming his role as Supreme Commander and not that of a worried father

"Will do. I want you to know that after we take back Chulak I will be going on the offensive. There are at least several planets that are known safe havens for the Ori" said Danny

"Count me in then. They have to pay for what they did to the Tollans" said Jack

Danny nodded "Good, I will return to Atlantis. There is much that needs to me done"

 **Averium**

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Damian's room**

Damian sat on his bed in darkness. It hadn't even been a day since the attack on Atlantis and while he knew that he should sleep, sleep none the less eluded him. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the death of his aunt, the treatment of his younger siblings… the faces of those he'd killed and those he'd failed to protect.

Suddenly a chime was heard from the door signifying that someone was there. Damian was too tired to deal with this person, whoever it might be, but he had been raised better than to ignore someone. Mentally he ordered the door to open.

Though the door stepped his father. Damian could see the weariness on his father's face, the slight slumping of his shoulders, no doubt he hadn't slept in at least a week and even his enhanced Alterran body could handle only so much strain.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Damian

Danny gave him a small smile

"I wished to see how my son was doing" said Danny

"Is Adrian-"began Damian

"He's ok. I just finished checking up on him. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to see you until now" said Danny

"It's ok dad. You had other things that you needed to deal with and I can handle this by myself" said Damian

Danny gained a pained look in his eye as he approached his son and sat in a chair near his bed. A chair that he once used to read him stories from.

"You shouldn't have to son" said Danny in a low voice full of sadness "I never intended for you to know the horrors of war so soon. What a horrible father I must be"

"Don't say that! You're a great dad. It wasn't your fault that the Ori attacked us" said Damian

"I should have foreseen it" said Danny "And I should have been here. If nothing else to stay your hand and to keep you from blooding your hands"

"It was bound to happen anyways dad" said Damian softly as he got up and hugged his father, gaining solace as he felt his own father embrace him as well "You won't always be there to protect us"

Danny chuckled, a hollow chuckle full of sadness and acceptance

"I suppose not. Though I wonder when have you gained such wisdom my son"

"The books were right, dad. Only in battle do we find ourselves, our true selves. I have accepted that and if I had to do it all again I would. Still I'm worried for Adrian, he seemed to have withdrawn into himself" said Damian

"We will take care of him. We are family Damian and family sticks together always. There is an old Terran saying, blood is thicker than water. Remember that Damian, whatever friends you have, whatever bonds of camaraderie you have with them, family will always be there. Our bonds cannot be easily severed and in our family only death has such a power" said Danny

Damian said nothing as the room fell into a comfortable silence, bought father and son enjoying each other's presence.

 **City of Atlantis**

 **Council Chambers**

The next day the council was in session to discuss the next step in their war effort.

"First off, I would like to revise our campaign thus far. With the attack on Atlantis we have been forced on a back foot" said Danny

"That is true" began Mala "But they have not crippled our ability to wage war. Atlantis may have been breached and assaulted but we have not incurred major losses in personnel"

Danny bowed his head. True, they may have not lost but a handful of people but one of those people was his sister and her loss hit him greatly. Jazz had been with him since the beginning and she was one of the few people that held him stable after the whole debacle with the Observants had strained him, especially since it was then that he had broken his vow to not kill. Those following months had been hard especially since his nightmares were returning in full force and he was terrified that he would end up like his alternate future self.

Danny shook himself. This was not the time to wallow in his past. He had a responsibility to something greater now and these were perilous times for the Alterra. They would need their supreme commander to guide them and protect them.

"We need to retaliate" said Danny "The Ori think us off balance. We must show them we are not"

"Agreed, this action will help us to cement the loyalties of the galaxy's people. We must make this a public defeat of the Ori" said Tucker

Danny nodded and tapped a few commands on the table's holographic projector's control. The display sprung to life as it displayed a planet.

"This is PEC-897 as the Terrans have named it. The TIA believes it to be a staging ground of sorts, it is also the planet from witch the gate in the SGC tower on Terrania was dialed" said Danny

"Our first objective will be to search this world for any trace of further Ori activity and set up a monitoring satellite in case they return" said Tucker

Danny moved his hand and the projector displayed another world

"This is QWR-897. It's been know for quite a while as a major trading hub for a quite extensive number of planets and it appears that they have recently converted to Origin. It is imperative that they are cut off from the rest of the galaxy. That is why I propose that we remove their gate and secure it in high orbit, that way we would still have access to the world while they would not" said Danny

"That could work, but I fear that it might incur unneeded resistance against the Alliance" said Mala

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Danny

"Nothing" replied Mala

This raised some eyebrows in the room

"Nothing?" asked Tucker

"Yes Grand Admiral. If we take any action against the people of this planet our actions would be seen as tyrannical and we would loose much trust and support from the factions allied with us, bought Jaffa and other human worlds" said Mala

Danny said nothing, but his stare at his head of the Intelligence division was telling.

"I suggest that we send some teams to investigate this world. Given that Atlantis was attacked it would be expected of us but we will not take any hostile action against the native population. Hopefully there might be some new leads that can help us" said Mala

"Very well then. I expect a progress report as soon as you are able" said Danny "How goes the construction of new ships?"

"The ships are on schedule, Supreme Commander" said Helia "The attack only damaged the central tower of Atlantis and the protocols put in place beforehand ensured that the shipyards' shields were raised and weapon systems were powered in anticipation of a space born attack. By my estimates we will have the 5th and 6th fleets fully operational in 4 months"

Danny nodded in thanks

"This brings us to the next issue I wish to discuss" said Danny "I fear that the Ori are preparing for a full scale invasion of this galaxy"

"How so?" asked Albertus

"So far all that we have seen are soldiers and priors but we all know that it is not enough to convert the larger planets. I believe that the Ori may have developed some sort of FTL technology that allows them to send ships to this galaxy almost instantaneously" said Danny

"This is worrying" said Tucker

"Indeed it is, but I suspect that such a device will give off quite a footprint once it is activated, however at that time I fear that it will be too late to destroy it" said Danny

"I will see to it that more satellites are dispatched to monitor possible locations for such a device" said Mala

Danny nodded "We must accelerate the training of our troops. I have been reluctant to do this but we must return to a full war time footing"

"You mean cancel the few civilian oriented projects we have in progress?" asked Albertus

"I'm afraid so, High Councilor" said Danny

"Hm, I do see your point, Supreme Commander. I will transfer whatever resources are needed, but let it be know that I fear that our society will be deeply shaken by this decision" said Albertus

"Explain" said Danny frowning

Supreme Commander though he may be, the finer intricacies of dealing with large number of people were always lost to Danny

"I fear that without some consideration given to the general mood of our civilian population and with the increase in militarization that has occurred since the Ori have discovered us, we will fail as a species" said Albertus

"How so, High Councilor? We have survived for more than 500 million years, we have returned from extinction, we have learned almost all there is to know and eve conquered death in some regards" said Mala

"That's the thing, isn't it, we have returned from the grave only by his hand" said Albertus pointing at Danny "and I fear that it shall not be long before we too fade away in the annuls of history"

"You've had a dream" stated Danny

Athar recoiled alongside the rest of the people at the table. He had been silent thus far, allowing those more prepared than he was to take the reins of leadership. Prophetic dreams were not something unknown to the Alterra. Every once in a while a person was born with this gift of foresight, a gift that was even more powerful that what the Furlings possessed. Very little was known about how or why this gift only manifested at certain times but history had shown that it was unwise to ignore it.

"That I did, and I'm afraid that this is the end of our race on the mortal coil. Once we have served our propose we will slowly fade as has been the case with every elder race" said Albertus

"Is our purpose to defeat the Ori?" asked Athar

"That I do not know" replied Albertus

Danny leaded back as he contemplated his next move. He watched as the hologram before him showed status reports from the different theaters of combat currently engaged across the galaxy. He will face this task, Danny resolved himself. He will face it and emerge victorious, if not for his people, then for his children and his people's heirs.

 **A/N: And done. Yes, I know it's a small chapter compared to other's I've put out but I needed this finished before I can start working at the next chapter in Stargate: The Galactic Civil War. As always leave a review with any thoughts, questions or suggestions you might have.**


End file.
